Paparazzi Hurts
by po tah toes
Summary: "Your the paparazzi.Celebrities are supposed to hate the paparazzi!"Amu yelled,tears swelling in her eyes.Ikuto wiped her tears away lovingly,"Do you want to hate me?"She shook her head,she looked him in the eyes,"being in love with the paparazzi hurts."
1. Two Different Worlds

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE! I know..'New Story!'...'What about your other story?'...'ARE YOU STOPPING NEVER LOVE AGAIN?'...Yes a new story, and no I'm still writing for the other one..This was 2 place in the poll, and I didn't want to wait so here is the first chapter!...Crappy? Maybe..XD**_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own shugo chara!_**

**_Enjoy!...please? XD_**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

Amu is a lead singer for a world wide famous band. Wich means paparazzi follows her everywhere, and anywhere, one thins she hates is the paparazzi. Ikuto just found a job, and he is pleased about the pay he would be boss said he had to get pictures and information of Hinamori Amu so he can get theres one problem, he's the paparazzi. Amuto,Rimagihiko,Kutau, Rated T for language, tadasexLulu maybe...

* * *

_**~~:: Paparazzi Hurts ::~~**_

**_~:: _****_Two Different Worlds_****_ :_****_:~_**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V...4:30 P.M_**

A girl/woman, who was 21 walked inside a cafe shop, and stopped to look around. She wore black skinny jeans, a dark pink shirt that was covered by a baggie hoodie. It covered her whole head, so no one could see her bubblegum pink hair. She had sunglasses that covered most of her face, no one could see her honey comb eyes behind them. It was very crowded in the cafe.

"Where is she?"The pinkette said under her breathe, sighing she sat down at the empty table.

She listened to what people were saying around her. She smiled, when she heard what some people said.

"I love it! Their my favorite band!"One girl said to one of her friends.

"Did you heaR? The concert was sold out on the first day!" Most of the people saying these were girls.

Sometimes the guys would say, "The singers hot.." or "I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Then someone came through the front door, the exact person she was looking for. She had red hair, with light blue eyes, and she wore glasses. _**(A/N:Sorry if that wasn't what she looks like, I forgot!)**_She had a long skirt, that was black, a plain white shirt, with a half way zipped up jacket on. She looked around the cafe, then smiled when she saw the pinkette sitting at a table alone with a hoodie on. She walked over there, and took a seat next to the girl.

"Amu! Nice to see no one found you."The one with red hair said, smiling even more.

"Sshh! Not so loud Yukari!"Amu said whispering looking to her left and right, making sure no one heard her.

"Sorry Amu, I'm excited! I got some phone calls today a-" Yukari started before Amu cut her off.

"Ok, Ok! What did you want me here for?"Amu said in her Cool&Spicy tone.

"I just wanted to say good job out there!"Yukari said giving Amu a thumbs up.

Amu let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be going then."She stood up and walked away. Before anyone could say anything.

Amu walked around the busy streets, taking out her cell phone and Dialing a number. It was bright and sunny outside, which made it harder to resist taking the hoodie off her head.

"_Hello?"_A voice said on the other end of the conversation.

"Rima, is Utau with you?"Amu said trying hard so no one would hear their conversation.

"_Yeah? Why?"_

"I need a ride, and you pick my up at the park?"Amu said heading towards the direction towards the park.

"_Sure, what happened to your car?" Amu _sighed, Yukari made her forget all about hercar when she met Yukari at the cafe.

"Oh, I got, distracted."

_"Yukari?"_Rima knew how Yukari was, so she under stands why Amu needed a ride. It would happen to her sometimes too.

"Yep, I'm in the parking lot. Hurry up before anyone notices me."Amu looked around there would be some people looking at her as they walk by.

"_Sorry, Nagihiko wanted to stop by a place to get food."Amu _felt her tummy rumble, she hasn't eaten at all today.

"You could have waited! I'm hungry!" Amu whined.

"_Ok, I'll see you in 5 minutes"She_ closed her phone.

Amu started to pace back and forth, waiting. She could have been home already, if Yukari didn't distract her. She heard a noise come from behind her. She turned around, then heard the noise again. Like the sound of something moving in the bushes...

She saw something move in the bushes out of the corner of hereye. Amu looked more closely, and saw a camera lens. She turned back around, hoping that they didn't think it was really her.

"Damn the paparazzi."Amu said under her breathe.

_**Somewhere else...**_

A man, 23 years old, standing in front of a tall building. He had an ad that was looking for photoghrapers to take pictures of celebrities, the celebrities call them, _paparazzi. _He was very good at taking pictures without being seen or heard. He wore shades to cover his Sapphire blue eyes, blue jeans, with a black shirt. He pushed away his midnight blue bangs out of his eyes.

He took a deep breathe, and walked inside. The man took off his shades, and put it in his pocket. He looked around the spacious room he was in. There was a couch at the corner, a table right in front of it, and that was pretty much it.

The man walked over to the counter. There was a lady typing on the computer.

"Name."She said, her voice made her scarier.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I have a job interview." Ikuto said, trying to sound professional.

"Top floor, last door on the right."She didn't look away from the screen, she had a frustrated expression while saying this to Ikuto.

"Thank you."With that Ikuto headed for the elevator, going exactly where the lady said so.

Ikuto stopped in front of a black door, and knocked.

"Enter."A deep voice said.

Ikuto entered hesitantly, and stopped in front of the desk. The room was almost pitch black, except for a light at each corner of the room. There was pictures hanging on the walls, Of anything, and everything. The chair was facing him, so he couldn't see the face of the man. "Sit." the voice said again, and Ikuto did as told.

"Tell me, are you good at taking pictures?" '_why would I ask for this job is I wasn't good?'_Ikuto thought, but answered, "yes, sir."

"What would you do to get a picture?" The man finally turned around, and Ikuto could see his face.

He had blond hair, and blue eyes. He looked like he was still young, but he already had some white hair.

"Anything, sir."Ikuto answered, his eyes looking at the ground.

"Call me Gozen. Then I want you to take a certain picture." Gozen had a evil smirk on his face.

"What is it?"Ikuto was surprised that he was already assigning him a assignment already.

Gozen took out a picture from one of his desk drawers. It was a picture of a girl with bubblegum pink hair, and honey comb eyes.

"Hinamori, Amu. Lead singer of Meikyuu Butterfly. You must take many pictures of her, and bring them to me. Do what ever it takes."Gozen gave Ikuto the picture of the girl.

"The world wide famous band? I must take picture of her?"Ikuto said examining the picture. '_She looks cute..'_ He thought.

"Yes, and if you do. Then you will be highly rewarded."Gozen took out an envelope, Ikuto, thinking it was money, stared at it.

"Are you up for it then Tsukiyomi-san?"The boss said.

"Yes."

"Don't disappoint me."His voice was low, very scary.

"I won't."

"You have until the end of this month.."Gozen turned his back to Ikuto.

"You won't be disappoint, I assure you." Gozen turned back to Ikuto, he had a grin.

"I think you would be a good benifit for this company Tsukiyomi-san."Gozen walked over his desk, and now he stands before Ikuto.

"Welcome to Easter, Tsukiyomi-san."And they shook hands.

_**Amu's P.O.V... 9:30 P.M**_

I was at one of my friends house, but she was also one of my band members. Her name was Rima, Mashiro, 20 years old. She had blonde hair, kind of short, she plays the bass, and is back up singer. Right now she was fighting with Utau about what to watch on T.V. It happens alot after a concert.

Utau, Hoshina, she was 22 years old. She was another friend, and band member. She normally had her hair in two pig tails, she plays the guitar, and is a back up singer too. Eventually Utau won the fight, and Rima was glaring at her, an dark aurora around her.

Nagihiko, was leaning on the wall watching as the two girls glared at each other. Nagihiko, Fujisaki, 21 years old. He had long purple hair, he plays the drums and piano. He's very helpful, and kind, unlike Utau, sometimes.

Yukari Sanjo, she was the one I met at the cafe earlier. She was ourband manger. She's nice, but is really strict about prating. She was 35 years old, and was married to Nikadiou, I forgot his last name though.

Then there was me, Amu, Hinamori at age 21. I was the lead singer of the famous band, Meikyuu Butterfly. I would play the guitar, or Piano. I would normally be in the fight about what to watch on T.V, but right not I was tired from the concert earlier today.

"Amu, did you hear about the tickets?"Nagihiko asked, smiling.

I smiled also, "Yeah, they got sold out on the first day." It surprised me of how popular our band became in little time. We started preforming 3 months ago, and now paparazzi is following us.

"Nagi, didn't I see you wink at a girl from the crowd after we finished a song?"Utau narrowed her eyes at Nagihiko.

Rima tensed, and the dark aurora became darker, and she turned to Nagihiko. "N-no! You were imagining it."Nagihiko denied everything that Utau said.

"You don't have to lie about it Nagi."I giggled, Rima shot me a death glare, then went back to glare at Nagi.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. Yes I did, but that's all." Nagihiko laughed nervously.

"You see, not that hard to admit is it?"Utau gave Nagi a thumbs up, then turned back to the T.V.

"I need to hang out with some guys..."Nagihiko sighed, then left. To who knows where.

"Did Yukari tell you whens the next concert?"Utau turned to me, I shook my head, no.

"Damn, I want to know so I know how long to take a vacation."Utau grinned.

"Yeah, I just want to get away from the paparazzi, and everything."I sighed, sometimes the paparazzi can get so annoying.

"I know so-" Then the front door opened, and a panting Nagihiko came inside. His eyes wide, and he was still panting. Before he closed the door there were people yelling.

"Wait!", "Do you have a girlfriend Fujisaki?", "Where are the rest of Meikyuu Butterfly ?", and "I need more information!".

"What happened?"Rima asked, before any one else can. But it was obvious it was paparazzi.

"Paparazzi...outside...house..."He went into the kitchen to go get a glass of water.

Me,Rima, and Utau got up and went upstairs into Rima's bedroom. We walked over to the window, and looked outside. Nagihiko was right, the paparazzi was everywhere on Rima's lawn.

"How did they know we were here?"Rima said waving her arms in the air like she was crazy.

"I saw them before you guys picked me up, BECAUSE YOU GUYS TOOK SO FREAKIN LONG, and maybe they followed us here."I sighed, this is what I mean when it can get annoying.

"Sorry, Yukari asked for only you, so we left...and forgot about you.."Utau said nervously.

"I have great friends.."I said sarcastically.

"Yep!"Utau gave me a thumbs up.

"Guess you guys have to spend the night here again.."Rima sighed, and sat on the bed.

"Fine by me.."Utau grinned, I moved away from her.

"No! I'm going home, remember last time I slept over and Utau was here?"I pointed a accusing finger to Utau, who was trying to look Innocent, but couldn't hold it. So she burst out laughing.

"That...was...funny!"Utau said between laughs.

"Drawing on MY face wasn't funny!"I yelled, she drew a moustache and glasses, I didn't notice it until I looked at myself in the mirror.

"But you can't leave me here! What if she does it to ME!"Rima pointed at Utau also.

"I'll do it to Nagi then,"She grinned evilly.

"Better him then me."Rima shrugged.

"I'm still going home. I'm not taking any chances."I went down stairs with Rima and Utau following behind me.

"Nagi you have to sleep here."Utau said while coming down the stairs, her smile still intact.

"O-ok?"He was confused, but shook it off.

"I better get going.."I said heading towards the back yard door.

"Want us to help?"Rima, and Utau asked.

"I got it last time."I waved to them then went towards the corner of Rima's back yard.

It was like a mini stair case to get over the wall. On the other side was a small alley. Now all I need to do was jump, lucky I didn't wear heals this time. I jumped over and started walking. Putting the hood on, so no one can see my hair and realize who I was. I walked to the end of the alley way, and made it on the street. Not many people were walking, but there were some who looked like they were on a date, or something like that.

I passed by the stadium we preformed at earlier today. There was another band playing, but it wasn't as popular as ours. I could tell since people were just smiling when they came out, when we were done people were like, "OH MY GOSH! THEIR GREAT!", "I NEED TO SEE THEM AGAIN!", or "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!". But at least there was no sign of paparazzi anywhere.

I didn't want to take the chances of people realizing who I was, or following me to my house. It surprises me how far people go just to get a picture. I decided to take a short cut through the park, there was less people here then in the streets. I used to come to the same park when I was little, before I was famous.

I sighed, _I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't famous_. I looked at the floor, not looking up, hoping that no one would bump into me.

_-Bumps-_

"Ow."I landed on my butt, and my hood fell off.

"Crap!"

* * *

_**And this is the first chapter...Hoped you liked it! If you didn't then why did you keep on reading it? :P**_

**_REVIEW! They make me want to write more. So if you want the next chapter up, then REVIEW! If you didn't like it, fine, but just REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e _**

**_^(She's not updateing until 15, 10 reviews! So Review!)^_**

**_,=,e_**


	2. What She Hates Most

_**Hello's Everyone! I don't own shugo chara. Yeah, I got bored again. I'm trying to write 2000 words in each chapter. For people who wiree 7000 or somewhat words. WHO DO YOU DO IT? I get tired of writing 2000. =(**_

**_Recap:_**

_I fell to the floor, landing on my butt. My hood fell off, showing my pink hair._

_"Crap!"_

_****__ENJOY!_

* * *

_**~::Paparazzi Hurts::~**_

**_~::What She Hates Most::~_**

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was walking around the park at night. I was thinking about how to find Hinamori, Amu. People barely get good pictures of her, so I have to think of a plan. I looked at the sky, my hands in my jean pockets. _This may be harder then I thought._ What makes it worse, is that I only have a month to do so. I started to stress out a little, thinking so hard of ways to find her.

If I had my violin, I would be playing it by now. Playing the violin makes me calm, and easier to think. But out of all days, I decided to leave it home. If only s-

I felt something hit me while I was thinking. It wasn't strong enough to make me fall, but it was enough to make me take a step back.

"Crap!" A high pitched voice said.

I looked to who said that. I would have glared at the person for not looking where they were going, but then again, I wasn't looking either.

I froze, I was looking straight into honey comb eyes. She had pink hair too. The exact person I was looking for, and it wasn't even a day. Amu, stood up quickly, put her sunglasses on even though it was night, and her hood back on. She looked from her left and right, I guess since she didn't want anyone to find her.

"Please don't tell anyone..."She walked up to me, she went up to my chest.

I didn't know how to react. I found the girl I was looking for, she looks cute in the picture. _But she looks hot in person. _She waved a hand in front of my face. I went back to reality.

"Um..Hello?"Her voice was sweet, and soft.

I don't listen to her band music, since I'm too busy to look for jobs, or I just play my violin. I blinked, then looked down at her.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I need to get going, sorry again!"She said quickly, then started to walk away.

Out of pure instinct I grabbed her wrist. I was shocked of the action I just did, and I could tell by the expression she has when she turned around she did too. I walked over to her.

"Let me drive you home."I said.

"N-no, I need to get home."She tried to get out of my grasp, but failed.

"What if another person see's you? They wont react like I did."I said. _This might be my only chance to get information from her._

She let out a sigh, and nodded. My mood brightened up, and I started to walk back to my car. She was walking slowly behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"What wrong?"I asked her.

"How do I know I can trust you?"She narrowed her eyes at me.

I was taken back by this. I didn't know how to answer. Of course she can trust me, all I want is information and pictures, Ok maybe she can't fully trust me, but can trust me.

After all we just met a couple minute's ago, so how do I expect her to trust me so easily. I ran my left hand through my blue hair. I looked away from her, while thinking.

"Look, I promise I will drive you home. That's the end of it."I looked back at her, she was thinking.

"Fine, only because I want to get home.."She sighed and started walking again.

_Weird, but ok._We reached my car, it was a black 2010 Honda civic sedan_**(Pic on profile)**_. I bought it about a month ago, after getting my inheritance from my mom.

I opened the door for Amu, she hesitated at first to get in, but she did. I closed her door and went into the drivers seat, and started to car. It was silent for most of the ride to her house. The atmosphere in the car was, awkward.

I let out a sigh, and started to try and start a conversation. Hoping it woulf ease the awkwardness.

"...Where do you l-"

"Make a left here..."She said, and I turned. Then it was silent again.

"What do you like?"I turned my face when it was a red light.

"..I don't really like to talk about my self...especially to strangers..."She looked out the window, it got even more awkward.

I turned back to the road, it was green, I stepped on the pedal. She wasn't like most celebrities who would go on and on about themselves. No, she was different.

There was another red light, and I looked at her. She was still looking out the window. There was a reflection of her face, and I could see. He face looked bored, no expression, but her eyes looked like they were scared, or worried.

"Relax..I'm just taking you home.."I turned back.

I could feel here eyes looking at me. Another red light, and I turned to face her again. She was looking at me, but when I turned she looked away, I caught it form the corner of my eye.

"Your not like most people..."She said facing me, she had a small soft smile. Her eyes didn't show that she was scared or worried, it showed that she was happy.

"That's a good thing?.."I took it as a complement.

She giggled, and nodded. "Most people who would see me, would scream my name. Ask for you were calm, you even offered me a ride home. Thank you.."

She smiled at me. Showing her white teeth. It wasn't that awkward from then.

"What's your name?"I could hear Amu turn in her seat.

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi."I answered.

"Do you have a job?"I froze, should I tell her my job, and that I need to get pictures from her?

No, this is my only chance. I shouldn't take advantage of it. It was enough luck to bump into her out of everybody in this city.

"I'm looking for one."I lyed.

"Oh, make another right."She said.

I nodded, and turned the wheel. I looked at the gas tank. It was almost empty. _Shit._

"Where't the nearest gas station?"I asked her, she seemed to be shocked by this, but she answered.

"Make a left here, then it should be on your right." It surprised me of how well she knew the place.

"How do you know this place so well?"I made a left, and moved to the right lane.

"I grew up here. I know pratically every street, and where everything is."She sounded proud of her self.

I nodded, I made a right, and we were in the gas station. I got out of the car, but before closing the door I turned to Amu.

"Put you hood on,make sure no one see's you. I'll be back."She nodded, and did as told.

I walked into the store, and went straight to the cashire. "Number 8."I said giving her 20 dallers.

"Ok, have a nice day."I nodded, and went back to the car.

I started to fill it up. Some people would look at my car, trying to look through the windows. _I better hurry. _Once it was done I quickly got in the car.

"People were trying to look through the window ya' know.."Amu said taking off her hood.

"I know.."I started the car.

Then someone passed the car, they looked towards us. Their eyes widened.

"Crap!"Amu put her hood back on, and her sunglasses.

But the lady was already at the side of her door. Knocking on the window.

"Drive?"I said.

"DRIVE!"Amu yelled, waving good bye to the fan.

"This is why your barely on the news paper, or anything. You hide in plain sight.."I said.

"Yep.."Then it was silent. "Right, its the last house on the corner. Its on the right."She said. I nodded, a little sad that she would have to leave.

"What's one of the things you hate about being famous?"I asked her, she was slightly shocked about this. It was written all across her face.

"That's easy..." She let out a sigh.

"Right here..."She pointed to a big house. It was close to the beach. Two stories, and there was many big glass windows.

She got out of the car, but turned before closing the door.

"Thanks for driving me Tsukiyomi-san..."She said and closed the door.

"Call me Ikuto." I almost forgot to ask her the question again, so I rolled down the window.

"Wait!" She turned and walked back.

Leaning against the car. "Yeah?"

"What do you hate the most?" I asked her once more. She might answer this time.

"I hate the paparazzi."She smiled then walked towards her house.

I rolled the winow back up. But I didn't drive away just yet. She hated the paparazzi, but I was one of them. This was bad, really bad.

"Damn..." _This just got harder._

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I closed the door behind me, and went upstairs into my bedroom. I didn't know why I opened up to Tsukiyomi-san, I mean, Ikuto. I sat down on my white bed.

He was different from normal people. Not counting the blue hair though. He was calm, not that excited when he saw me at the park. Usually people would scream my name, and within minutes I was in a crowd of fans.

I went to my walk in closet and took a change of clothes. I changed into shorts, and a T-shirt. I lyed down back in bed, taking off my necklace my mom gave me two years ago before she died of cancer.

It was a gold chain, with a lock. She said that lock was called the Humpty Lock. She said who ever holds the key that opens my lock, is the person I was ment to be. I put it on the night stand next to my bed.

I went to sleep that night thinking about Ikuto. I would keep on seeing him in my dreams, cheering me on while I was preforming. It was strange since we only met today, and it was 1 out of the 15,000 people who lives here.

I'm just glad that he's not with the paparazzi.

* * *

_**SO here's the 2 chapter. Reivew plz!.**_

**_Ikuto:How come I'm not famous?_**

**_Me:Cuz I don't want you to..._**

**_Amu:But I am, I bet I have a great house -day dreams about house-_**

**_Me:yeah..._**

**_so what do you think about this chapter? Ikuto lyed, and he finds out what Amu hates the most, the paparazzi. Sucks for him doesn't it? =)_**

**_Well review please! It makes me want to write more! So don't keep on reading this part! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


	3. Can't Stop Thinking About You

Hello's Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. What would you guys do if I stopped writing chapters for a little bit, maybe? Just wondering...Anyways..

**_Disclaimer: I dont own shugo chara._**

**_Recap:_**

_I'm just glad that he's not with the paparazzi._

* * *

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

**_~: Can't stop thinking about you:~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

"Amu!"Someone was shaking me from my dream. My head shot up, but my eyes were still closed.

"I think thats a great idea Yukari!"I was still half asleep.

"Wake up! Yukari will be coming any minute." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and looked at who woke me up.

"Thanks for waking me from my dream Utau." I smiled at her, she nodded and sat down next to me on my left.

"What were you dreaming about?"I noticed Rima on my right. _**(A/N:they were sitting at one of those long tables like the ones at a buisness meeting)**_

I smiled. I was dreaming about Ikuto, again. If I wasn't dreaming about him, I was thinking about him. I couldn't keep him out of my mind. The fact that he doesn't treat me like some big star, no, he treats me like a normal person.

"Somone..."I said turning my head, I was blushing at the thought of Ikuto.

"Your blushing, who is it?"Utau pointed to my cheeks.

"I-"

"That cute guy at the park?"Utau said, Rima rolled her eyes, I sighed and shook my head.

"No, actually i-"

The door swung open, and in came a stressed out Yukari. She had papers in her hand, she slammed it onto the table, hard. We all winced. She had yet another bad morning. It could have either been Nikado, or something on her way here.

"Where's Nagihiko!"She narrowed her eyes at each one of us, we sweat dropped.

Then Nagi came in running through the door. He was panting, taking a seat next to Rima.

"Sorry -pant- Im late."He said.

"You know you could have missed something very imprtant!"Yukari yelled.

"Sorry, Something-"

"Let me hear the excuse then.."She leaned on her left, narrowing her eyes at Nagi.

"Paparazzi was following me here, I lost them before I got here so they wont find us."He said matter oh factly.

"Fine, next time call," She walked over to the window that had a view of the city.

"Our next concert is next month, on the 8th."She turned back to us.

"Where is it?" Rima asked.

"It doesn't matter, thats long enough vacation for me."Utau whispered, we giggled, Nagi smiled holding a laugh.

"Don't think of it as a vacation though, _Utau._"She looked directly at Utau who said it.

She said 'damn it' 'not fair, somthing like that. She frowned, and put her head on the desk.

"You need to practice every time you get. We meet at the studio 3 times a week, maybe 5."Yukari paced back and forth.

"WHAT?"We all got up from out chairs.

"Don't 'what!' me, its very important for you to do your best."She glared at all of us.

"Tell us why then!"Utau was waving her arms, she was shocked since she hated being at the studio alot.

"He is the reason why..."Yukari took out a pitcure form one of her folders and gave it to me.

His face was a little chubby, he had big round glasses, he was bald, a big black moustache, and brown eyes. I don't know why we had to be out best for, _this _guy. He doesn't look all important.

"Who is this guy?"I passed it to Utau, she gave a disgusted look.

Rima looked away, and gave it to Nagi. He frowned at the picture, and gave it back to Yukari.

"He doesn't look important."

"He is a CEO of a big music indrusty. He is looking forward to hear you all play."She put the picture back.

"Can't we take a break? We just came back from a country tour. I need to rest!"Utau whined.

"No, his name is Mr. Nakimori. He is looking forward to hear a new song."She carried all of the folders in her arms once more.

"That's all. I'll call you when I want you at the studio."She headed towards the door, but we ran to it and blocked her from leaving, excpet for Nagi.

He was looking at us dumbfounded.

"What's up with you?"Utau asked, I was in the front, Utau and Rima were in back of me.

"Nothing. Now please. I need to get going."She frowned a little.

"Your not this cranky. Especially after the concert we had yesterday." I pointed out.

"Its...nothing, its nothing.."She sighed.

"You yelled at Nagi! Nagi!"Rima pointed to Nagi, who was confused.

"Fine..Its..Nikadou."She looked at the floor.

"He didn't come home last night. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. I just thought..." My eyes widened, Im sure all of ours did.

"Nikadou, he's not like that. He's nice, sometiems scary, and clumsy."Yukari smiled.

"Your right. I'll look for him."We all got out of our way.

"Later."Utau said as she walked out.

I was going to walk out to. I needed some times to think a little. But Rima, and Utau blocked me from leaving.

"Who's this guy you were dreaming about?"Utau smirked at me.

Damn, I thought they would forget. You can't get many things past Utau and Rima, especially since the guy wasn't famous. So they don't know what he looks like.

"I-I-"

"Wait, you were dreaming of a guy? I missed a lot."Nagi was standing next to me.

We all started at him. He looked back at us confused. Then he slapped his forhead, and sighed.

"I hang out with you guys too much. Bye."He walked past Rima, who moved for he can leavE. Sucks that Nagi was the only guy in the band.

"We should start on that song, after a bite to eat."I tried to get their minds off of asking me questions.

"Later. Who is this guy, is he cute?"Utau smirked for bigger.

I sighed. "Yeah, but we just met yesterday. I hope I get to see him again soon though."I blushed, why was I so eager to see Ikuto again?

"Then, go find him."Utau and Rima moved out of the way, letting me past.

I smiled, and walked out of the building. I put my hood on again, and started walking on a nearly deserted side walk.

"I hope I find him."I looked around, hoping to spot blue.

I guess luck was on my side, and I did.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was walking on a side walk with some friends. One was Tadase Hotori, he had blonde hair and ruby red eyes. I make fun of him alot, bu we are still friends, he was 21. The next one was Kukai Souma, he had brown hair, and green eyes. He was very hyper, and is a good soccer player he was 22.

Then there was Lulu, Tadase's girl friend. She had blonde hair, I think she was 20, we barely talk to each other.

I was telling them about my new job for Eater. I didn't tell them about metting Amu, they would have asked me question's like crazy. Kukai was a small fan of the band, but the only reason he is because he thinks the one with blond hair was cute.

"Sounds hard..."Tadase said.

I nodded, my hands were in my pocket. Since last night I have been thinking about Amu. When we would meet again, I want to get to know her more. For my job, for one, and she is _interesting._

I looked at the other side of the side walk. There was a person with a hood on. It reminded of me seeing Amu at the park. It was hot out, so why would this person wear a hood. Then it got me, _could it be Amu?_

"I'll see your guys later.."I ran over to the cross walk, pressing the button until it turned green.

Once it did, I ran over to where I thought Amu was. I stopped right in front of her. She was looking at the ground, not saying anything.

"Amu?"I said leaning down so I can see her eyes, hoping it was her.

I looked, and it was the honey comb eyes I could never forget. My mood brightened, when I realized it was Amu. She looked shocked when it was me she saw.

"I-Ikuto?"She didn't sound that surprised though.

"Not happy to see me?"I frowned, but she was famous, why would she want to see or think about me?

"No, I just didn't think you would cross the street..."She stepped back and covered her mouth, I smirked.

"So you were watching me?"I moved closer to her, still smirking.

"N-nO!"

"So your were stalking me, which means your interested."She blushed, I could see it even with her hood on covering most of her face and head.

"Am not!"She stomped her food down.

I realized how cute she looked when she blushed. She looked back at the ground, then it was silent. I lifter her chin, cupping her face with my hands, leaning in a little closer to her face, looking at every feature.

"I-Ikuto..."

"You know I couldn't top thinking of you."I pulled away a little.

"I couldn't either.."She whispered, I smirked again.

"So you are interested in me..."I looked at her waiting for an reaction.

She blushed. "NO I AM NOT!" She yelled, but her blush got deeper.

"Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" I was hoping she would say a yes, but she would have more things to do then have dinner with me.

"Sure."I taken back by this. She said yes, I can't believe she said yes.

"...Oh..Pick you up at 7?"I asked her.

"Sure, so until then!"She waved and started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand this time, pulling her towards me.

"Your spending with me."I carried her bridal style, making sure her hood would fall off.

"No! NO! PUT ME DOWN!"She screamed, and kicked her feet.

"Relax. Trust me..."I said.

She tensed a little. But she relaxed. I could feel her looking at me, I looked down at her.

"Thanks.."She whispered.

"For what?"

"Treating me like a normal person." She smiled.

"But you are a person..."

"Yeah, but I can trust you too. You wont lie to me."She moved closer to me, I pulled her even closer.

It's too late for not lying.

* * *

_**Here it is -points- Ok. -sits in emo corner-**_

**_Amu: What?_**

**_Ikuto:she's sad about..._**

**_Amu:About?_**

**_Ikuto:I don't know...I don't care either._**

**_Amu: She better update fast, I want to see the date and everything..._**

**_R&R...might take a couple days until the next chapter..._**

**_but the more reviews, then I'll start working on the next chapter...maybe_**

**_,=,e_**


	4. Date On The Beach

_**Hello's Everyone! I don't own shugo chara in any way.**_

* * *

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

**_~~::A Date On The Beach::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was in my bedroom, wondering what to wear for my date tonight. Ikuto dropped me off 2 hours ago, I took a shower, and that was all. I still haven't picked what to wear yet. Gosh this is so frustrating!

_Ding Dong_

'_Oh no! It can't be time already!' _I thought and looked at the clock.

Damn it! It was time! I quickly ran down stairs, nearly falling down the stair case. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Ikuto was standing there, a rose in his hand. He was wearing blue jeans, black vans I think, and a black shirt. He was looking at me smiling. He had one hand behind his back.

"Oh, Hi Ikuto!"I waved to him, he frowned a little.

"Not ready?"He pointed to my clothes, it was the same thing I was wearing before.

I shook my head, and looked at the ground. I felt his hands on my face, and he lifted me face so I was looking straight into his blue eyes. I blushed when I realized that we were so close to each other.

"Go get dressed.."He whispered, pulling away, and handing me the rose.

I nodded, and went back upstairs. I went back in my closet, this time I had to pick the clothes, and fast. I don't want Ikuto to wait for so long. I set the rose on the conter as I looked through my clothes.

I decided to pick jean shorts that went above me knees, sandals, and a black shirt. I chose it out of random, I brushed my hair, leaving it down. Grabbed my hoodie, put it on, and went down stairs. Checking in the mirror twice before I went down.

I stopped before I went down. Why did I agree with the date with Ikuto? I barely met him a couple days ago but now we were going on a dinner date. I knew very little about him though, I knew his name, hes unemployed, and he plays the violin if I remember right.

But at the same time, I feelsafe and happy with Ikuto. I always have fun when he's around. He's the only guy that made me blush in months, maybe years. I get nervous around him, and when I was kinda mad/ sad earlier about the concert and everything. He made me laugh, and smile. There's something about him that makes him different, it makes him special.

I smiled, and went down the stairs.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I sat down on the couch waiting for Amu to be done changing. I took out the camera I was holding behind my back. I wont let this chance slip away. But she said that, she trusted me and- No, I can't let these feelings get in the way of my work. I took pictures of her house, showing Gozen what it looks like. I put the strap around my neck.

"Where are we going to eat?" I turned around, Amu was sitting on the couch looking at the floor.

"Surprise..."I walked over to her, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Will there be-"

"No one will be there, I hope."She looked at me, slightly concerned.

I pouted. "You don't trust me.."I acted like I was hurt.

She hit the back of my head, playfully. Then she looked at me again. She stopped, and started at the camera around my neck. I looked down at it.

"I just want memories..." That was all true, but I didn't tell her the part about my job.

"Oh, I thought you were..."She stopped mid-sentence.

"I told you I don't have a job. I wouldn't lie to you."I showed her a soft face.

In the inside I felt guilty for lying to her. I'm might have to lie to her even more in the future. I sighed, and stood up on the couch. I looked out the window, seeing the night sky outside.

"Are we going or not?"I said boredly, and turned to look at her.

She smiled, but nodded. We walked out of her house, and got in my car. The car ride towards the place was silent. I was thinking about how this date will go. How was I supposed to take enough pictures of her, and information and she wont get suspicious.

"We're here.."I said putting the car in park.

I got out out the car, looking out to the place I chose. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore. Yeah, I took her to the beach. I heard her gasp from the other side of the car when she got out. I looked for a place that would have a nice background when I take pictures, hopefully she would be fine with this.

"The scene is so pretty."Amu's eyes seem to shine in the moon light, I cleared my throat.

"You should take your shoes off, if you want to go in the water." She nodded, and took them off.

I took my camera from the back seat, and put it around my neck again. I walked with Amu down the shore, she was talking mostly. About how she met her band members, why she wanted to be famous. Yeah, all of that.

I listened very carefully. Trying to remember each word that I think would be important. I stared at her as she kept on talking. It surprised me how she opened up to me, when we barely knew each other.

Amu stopped walking, stopped talking, then looked at me.

"Ikuto, what are we going to eat?" I froze.

How could I forget to bring food, when _I _was the one who said dinner date. I think some of Kukai's stupidity rubbed off on me. I kept a expression less face, hiding the fact that I don't know what to say. Then an Idea came to mind.

"I'll take you somewhere to eat later.."I looked ahead of us, the beach was deserted.

We walked a little bit more in silence. I started to feel uncomfortable without hearing her angelic voice.

"Do you want to go in the water?"It was slightly stupid to ask, since she didn't bring a bathing suit.

"Sure!"She let go of my hand and went as far as she can go without getting her shorts wet.

She turned around. I sat on the sand, watching her, then she started to walk back towards me.

"Your not going in the water?"She asked standing right in front of me.

"I hate water.."She frowned.

"Fine."She walked back in the water, sometimes looking back at me with a sad look.

I slowly started taking pictures of her, maybe she won't notice. I took the first picture, then a flash. I forgot about the flash on the camera, one person from EASTER gave it to me earlier today. I took manymore, then Amu turned around.

"You have to be in the picture too!"She came to me splashing the water around.

"What the..."She took the camera from me and started taking pictures of us.

I had a bored face, at every picture. She turned off the camera and put it next to her on the sand.

"Now since I let you take pictures of me, you have to come on the water..."She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.

"No."I pulled my hand away from hers. I looked at my camera setting it farther away from the water.

"B-b-but.."I looked back at her, she looked like she was about to cry.

She had her bottom lip out. I stood up, annoyed that I was going to go in water.

"Fine."I said walking past her, rolling my pants up to my shin.

"Yay!"She ran past me, she ran until the water went to her thigh.

I looked at her confused. She was just about to cry earlier, then..Right, she had private acting lessons. I need to remember these things.

I stopped, the water already getting some of my pants wet. But, _DAMN _was the water freezing cold. Why does Amu keep coming back to the water? I put my hands in my pocket, felling the extra film I brought just in case something goes wrong. Then Amu started walking back, she was wet from her shorts down.

"Tired already?"I teased her when she was next to me.

She nodded. Once we reached the sand she lyed down. Hey eyes closed, I sat down next to her.

"Want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

I looked through the pictures I took with the camera. Damn, most of the pictures I took of Amu, she wasn't looking though. I stood back up, holding my camera.

"I'm going to take pictures of everything..."_Everything means Amu..._I thought.

I took pictures of the ocean, deleting them right after I took them. I turned to Amu, and took a picture of her eyes closed.

Her eyes open, shocked. "What the hell?"She said.

"I said I'll take a picture of everything..."I pointed it out.

She stuck her tongue out, and I took another picture. I looked at it, she looked like a little kid.

"Erase that one!"She stood up, reaching for the camera.

I held it up in the air, it was out of her reach. She jumped trying to grab it, but it was still too high.

"Ikuto!"She gave up, and sat on the sand.

"It's ok. You look so much like a kid." I smirked at her, she let out a low sigh.

"Most of my life, I had to be the big sister when I came home from school, or any where else. My little sister, Ami, looked up to me. So I never got act like a kid much when I was little. Ami was born when I was 3." She has a sister called Ami, I need to remember these things. This would have been easier if I had paper and a pen.

"Where is she now?" I know it was kinda personal to ask her questions about her family, but it was my job to get information. At the same time though I wanted to know.

"Hawaii with my parents. They support her in what ever she does. I think right now she is trying to be a singer like me."She sounded sad when she mentioned her parents supporting Ami.

I wouldn't know what it would feel like though, except her parents not supporting her that much. I'm an only child. My parents were at work almost every day, I practically took care of my self my whole life. I would rarely see my parents, only if they came home from work early. I learned to cook, the way around the whole city, without any ones help.

Amu sneezed. The water got to her. She can't get sick, then I won't be able to see her as much. _Don't get your feelings in the way Ikuto!_

"I'll take you home."She nodded, and stood up.

Sneezing again, she sat back down. I put my camera strap around my neck, and carried her bridal style. She didn't struggle, she moved closer to me.

"Lazy.."I smirked a little.

"Shut up..."I set her down in the back seat of my car.

"Don't fall asleep though, you have to key to your house."I started to drive towards her house, with the heater on.

It was getting hot for me a little bit, but Amu had stopped sneezing which was all that matters. I stopped the car when I was at her drive way.

"Are you still lazy? Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, and No! Thanks for driving me though. Even though we didn't eat anything."

Damn it. I forgot to buy food. Smooth, real smooth.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Amu opened the door to he house. Tired, and cold. Being in the cold water for so long got her tired. She headed upstairs, and changed into black sweat pants and a blue tank top.

She went straight to her bed after that, her face hitting the pillow first. She started to think a little before falling a sleep.

'_Why did I tell Ikuto so Much?'_ She thought.

'_I trust him, enough to keep a secret and those pictures safe.' _Amu smiled, and dreamed about Ikuto.

**With Ikuto**

Ikuto looked through the pictures again. Taking a second glance when she was in the picture. On one of them he smiled, he hasn't smiled on a picture in a while.

"Private acting lessons, little sister called Ami, sounds sad when talks about parents, Nagihiko dances, Rima can be evil some times, Utau is very hyper."He said as he wrote it all on a piece of paper, adding a little bit more.

"The boss will be very happy..."

He smiled to him self. The rest of the night he thought about Amu.

_'Maybe this job isn't such a good idea...' _

* * *

_**Done...**_

**_R&R PLEASE!_**

**_,=,e_**


	5. Meeting Someone New

_**HeLlO's EvErYoNe! I dO nOt OwN sHuGo ChArA! EnJoY!**_

******Ikuto:Are you going to tell them?**

**Me:No not yet...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

**_~::Meeting Someone New::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I almost fell to the tile floor to take a nap. I was in the studio, with Utau and the rest of them. We've been here since I think 5 in the morning. Now it was 12:30. I barely ate breakfast too. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Can we take a break now?"Utau asked.

Yukari gave us a thumbs up. We all headed for the door. My eyes were half open, I barely got some sleep last night. If I just had a pillow...

"Good job!"Yukari smiled at all of us.

We all frowned. How can she not be tired?

"I'll be going now!"Utau said that while she was walking towards the door.

"Not yet, Utau."Utau sighed and went back.

"You guys need to work on your new song."We all looked at her like she was crazy.

I took us forver to right the last song. Right now there was no inspiration, well except for Ikuto and...WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!

"We don't have any inspiration."Nagi said.

"Find one!"Yukari paused before speaking again. "If you can write a song. Then you can have your 'vacation."

All of our eyes widened. We always wanted a vacation. Espically Utau, she would do almost anything to get out of work.

"Deal!"Utau looked very happy and proud.

"We'll start next week!"Utau headed for the door again.

"Wait!"Me, Nagi, and Rima were watching all that was happening.

"Start working on the song while you guys eat lunch."Sometimes Yukari is so, ugh!

"B-but -"We all started.

"Now!"We ran for the door.

Yukari was mean enough right now. We started to walk away from the studio. Our hoodies on, and sunglasses on. Even though it was burning hot. This is what we get. Now I regret Yukari picking me up, and I bet the rest of them were thinking that all so. If she didn't pick me up, I could already been in my A.C. car.

"Do you guys have an inspiration?"Nagi asked.

"No."We all answered.

Utau stopped, blocking the way of all of us. She turned around and smirked at me. Uh-oh this won't be good for me.

"What about that boy you were dreaming about?"Damn it, I thought she would forget about it.

"Yeah, what about him?"Rima asked.

"W-what are you talking about?"I looked away and acted.

I never thought those private acting lessons would ever come in handy.

"That boy. You know what we're talking about Amu."I looked back.

I looked straight at Nagi. My eyes said HELP ME, but I had a bored face. I hope he could see my eyes through the sun glasses.

"Who IS the boy Amu?"EEEHH! Their all against me!

"Come on, Amu."Rima and Utau started to get closer.

I felt like I was going to fall off the side walk. Damn, are they doing a good job of scaring me. I looked at Nagi, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Fine!"I said.

They all pulled away. I turned around. I was no where near the street. Damn was I off. I wiped the sweat off my face, I hate the hot weather. I sighed, a loud, loud, sigh.

"His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He has blue hair blue eyes. I'm sure he's a year older then you Utau. He's the only person who treats me like a normal person..."I looked away, thinking of Ikuto.

"The _only _person?" I turned around, I guess they all asked me that.

"You know what I mean!"I said.

"yeah..Weird..He has blue hair, thats not normal.."Nagi said.

"Says the guy with the long purple hair."Rima said.

Me and Utau giggled.

"True.."

We stopped walking. We were at the front of my house now. Weird, the walk went by fast.

"What does he look like? Is he cute?"Utau and Rima asked in usion.

"I hate being the only guy..."Nagi sighed.

"Shut up!"Rima and Utau said.

"He's..."I blushed a little when I thought about what Ikuto looks like.

I have to say, he is cute. Not cute, maybe even hot...WAIT WHAT THE HELL?

"Right here.."A voice I know too well said behind me.

All eyes went to Ikuto. My back was facing him. I didn't turn around.

"Not even a 'Hi Ikuto. That's cold Amu."

He can be so annoying sometimes, but he's still...WHY DO I KEEP THINKING LIKE THIS?

"Hi, Ikuto."I said coldy.

"No hug?"I could tell he was smirking by now, I could feel I was still slightly blushing.

I turned around. My cool&spicy taking over. When I was completely facing him. My face changed from bored to shocked. Ikuto wasn't alone. He was with another guy. He had brown spiky hair, and emerald green eyes. He's cute but Ikuto's cuter...WHAT AM I THINKING?

"Amu this is Kukai Souma, Kukai, Amu."I was still shocked, another person.

I snapped out of it, and my facade took over again.

"I'm Amu, thats Rima, Over there is Nagi, and thats..."I pointed to each one of us.

"Utau Hoshina. She's more cute in person." I turned to Utau.

Usually she would roll her guys and tell the guy off. But now she was, blushing. Wait, BLUSHING?

"T-thanks Kukai-san."She said.

Kukai-san? What happened to the Utau I know? First my thoughts, now Utau? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

"Call me Kukai."She grinned, a very goofy grin.

Utau smiled. "Kukai." They both smiled at each other.

I looked back and forth. Is this really happening? Utau being nice, so some random person?

"I'm going inside."I took out my keys and opened the door.

I went straight to the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water. Did I meantion that I hate the hot weather? Because I do. I put my sun glasses on the counter. I went back into the living room. Everyone was already inside. Ikuto on the arm chair. The rest of them on the couch, weird, they all fit. Utau,Rima, Nagi had their hoodies off, and their sunglasses off too.

"Kukai how do you know Ikuto?"I asked.

"I knew him since we were kids. His parents paid for the school soccer uniform in elementary school. Then yeah.."He said.

"How come your not like other people?"Rima had a bored face, and Kukai looked confused.

"Other people?"

"When they meet us, your not like the rest of them."Rima looked at Kukai, head to toe.

"I just wanted to see Utau my self. That's kind of it."He smiled at Utau, she blushed, again.

I sat on Ikuto's lap, forgetting the fact that there was an empty chair next to me.

"Your. So. Fat!"He said it loud enough, and everyone started to laugh.

I quickly got off of him, turned around to face him. I sent death glares at him. He was smirking. He lookes cute when he's...GAH! THESE THOUGHTS ARE TAKING OVER MY BRAIN!

I turned my back to him. Trying to hide my blush. Thoughts of Ikuto are coming up alot now.

"Come on, Amu."He grabbed my hand, and I was back on his lap.

He pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, so I couldn't get away. Right now, I was justting sitting still. Happy that I was on his lap...THERE ARE THOSE THOUGHT AGAIN! GET THEM OUT!

"Ikuto..."I said angrly.

"Hi."I could feel him smirk, I just sighed.

Then I heard a grumble sound. Like it came from someones stomach. I turned to where I heard the sound, Kukai. I guess the rest of them heard it too, since they were all looking at him.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet."He scratched the back of his head.

"Their's a ramen shop down the street."Utau said, she's even telling him where the ramen shop was. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH EVERYONE TODAY!

"Thanks Utau."He smiled at Utau, and stood up.

"Ramen eating contest?"He grinned the goofy grin again to Ikuto.

"Hell no."Was all he said.

"I'll try."Utau stood up also.

"Loser pays. The extra large bowl, with everything on it. You still want to go against me?"Kukai tried to convince Utau to back down.

She shook her head. "I hope you have money then." She opened the door.

"So confident. I like it."Kukai smiled.

Utau was blushing again, I could see it from over here.

"uh..Uh...RACE YOU!"She said and ran out the door.

"YOU CHEATED!"We all heard Kukai yell after Utau, then the sound of him yelling was gone.

I kinda like Kukai. As a friend of course. Him and Utau would make a good couple. I won't play match maker though. Last time it didn't end well with some girl and Nagi.

"Rima can you..."I pointed to the door.

"I would close it myself if, IKUTO. Would just let go."

"Too bad."He whispered.

She nodded, and closed the door. She sat back down next to Nagi. Then they both looked at me and Ikuto.

"What kind of song should we do?"Nagi broke the akward silence, thank you Nagi.

"Heart broken?"Rima asked.

"We have to many of those."I answered.

"What about you Ikuto? Got anything?"I asked him.

"No."He blurted out.

"I know."Nagi whispered something into Rima's ear she grinned.

"A love song."She then smiled.

"A love song? Why a...Oh.."I blushed.

"No!"I said, and covered my face with my hands. Hiding my blush.

"I think thats great!"Ikuto said.

"Love song it is!"Nagi said.

"I'm not writing it!"I spoke up.

"Me, Rima, and Utau wrote the last three songs. It's your turn. You have your inspiration."Nagi pointed to Ikuto.

"Come on. I think its a great idea."Ikuto's chin was on my left shoulder.

His cold breathe hit my neck. Sending chills down my neck.

"I'm sure Utau would say yes too. So Amu's writing the song! Your out voted anyways.."Rima said.

"Ugh!"Gosh, I'm friends with annoying people.

Then the sound of a violin was heard. The piece of music was beautiful. I wonder who played it. Ikuto's hand went in his front pocket. Letting go of me. I took this chance. I quickly got off of him and sat down next to Rima on the couch.

"Hello?"Ikuto said.

"Yes, hold on."He stood up and walked inside the kitchen.

"Why can't you write the love song?"I whined to Rima.

"Why me?"She asked.

"Duh! You and Nagi!"I quickly got off the couch and on the arm chair again.

A dark aurora surrounded Rima. Nagi backed away also. She was sending death glares at me. She likes Nagi, but she will never admit it. Ever. At least one thing is the same today.

".You.S-"

"I have to go."Ikuto said walking into the room.

"Wait, the ringtone earlier. Did you play that?"Nagi asked.

Ikuto nodded. When he said he plays the violin, I didn't know he's that good.

"I'm in a hurry. Later."

I got up, and walked, kinda like ran over to him. I opened the door for him, and walked out. Looking behind me, Rima was still glaring at me.

"Where's your car?"I looked around, but I still didn't see Ikuto's car.

"It's around the corner. Anyways, bye."He waved to me, and started to walk quickly to his car.

"Bye.."I looked at the ground.

Part of me wanted to do something before he goes. The other half wants me to go inside. I guess one of them got the best of me.

"Wait Ikuto!"I ran towards him.

Right when he turned around, I kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away I hugged him. My heart was racing, and I could feel my face heating up again.

I pulled away, and looked at the ground. I don't regret doing that, I'm pretty happy I did though.

"Be safe."I whispered, and closed my eyes.

"Promise."He whispered

"I'll see you..."

I opened my eyes and looked up. Ikuto was already gone. I smiled, I'll see him soon. I just know it.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I watched as Amu walked back inside her house. I was sitting on a tree branch, I sighed and got off. I went to my car. I put the keys in, and waited for the engine to start. I looked at the back seat. I took the camera from the seat and looked through the pictures.

I stopped when it was the picture of me and Amu, then I smiled at the picture.

"I'm sorry, _Amu."_

* * *

**__****I'm so damn mad. I wrote a nice good, kinda long chapter. Then when I saved. IT DIDNT FUCKIN SAVE AND NOW I HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! -sits in emo corner- I DISLIKE THIS WEBSITE SOMETIMES!-CRIES-**

**_Ikuto:She's not going to tell these people?_**

**_Amu:I will..._**

**_Me:NNNOOO!_**

**_anyways review! R&R! It might take a while until the next update since of school! REVIEW! AND DONT FORGET TO R&R!_**

**_Me:See I told them :P_**

**_,=,e_**


	6. UhOh

_**Hello's to everyone.**_

**_OK. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well I think its a while. You see, school started a week ago. I have tons of homework. My dad only lets me use the computer for 1 hour, and he watches what I do. So, explains much._**

**_Im too lazy to do a good recap. In the last chapter Everyone met Kukai. Kukai and Utau left to go have a ramen eating contest. Ikuto left because he had a phone call. That was kinda it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

**_~::Uh-oh::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning, feeling wide awake. I looked at my clock, 8:30 in the morning. I only got 3 hours of sleep. I was up all night, and some parts of the morning with Nagihiko, Rima, and Utau talking about the song we were going to write.

It was going to be a love song, and I HAD to write it. I was out voted, 3 to 1.

I sat up. Then I felt the urge to run around, burn some energy.

"Uh-oh."I said.

I felt the rush of energy, which means, it was another one of those rare days. Most of the time, it ends badly. By now I knew what to do.

I ran out into the hall way, ran down the stairs, and then ran back up. I did this about 3 times, when I was back at top, I was still full of energy. The day wont end well. I walked, quickly into my closet and slammed the door shut.

"I hate when this happens."I said to my self while I started to pick out some clothes.

I stopped, with only my black hoodie in my hand. I felt the energy again. I sighed.

"No ones watching anyways."I smiled, a little embarrassed about what I was about to do.

3...2...1!

I started to jump around, singing some random parts of songs I've heard or sang. I jumped over to where my jeans were.

"Thats what you get when you let your heart win!" I sang while picking out black skinny jeans.

I nodded, then fist pumped over to my shirts. I stopped, but hoped on one foot then the other. I never had this much energy before.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn..."I sang picking out a red shirt that had pictures of flowers on it.

I skipped over to where my shoes where. I danced a little bit, then looked for what to wear. I crouched down, and touched the wall.

"Should I..."I started, then stopped talking so I could think.

I nodded my head, making my decision. I put the clothes I chose on the floor. I stood back up, and fist pumped again to where my jackets and hoodies were. I pushed past it, and there, was a door. Never think I would have one there, but I did.

I smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind me. It was pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. But I already knew what to do, so I wasn't freaked out. I felt for a switch on the wall behind me.

Once I felt it, I smiled and flipped it. Instantly it room was filled with light. I looked back in front of me, and now what I saw was a long hall way. Black walls, with pictures of family and friends on the walls. I ran to the end of of hall.

I looked at the pictures while I ran passed them. I ran past a certain picture that I haven't seen in some time. I slowed down, and went back to look at the picture. It was of me, mama, and papa. Ami wasn't born yet, so I didn't have my cool&spicy character at the time. I was laughing, my big honey comb eyes looking at the camera. I was sitting on my moms lap, I was about 5 when this picture was taken. Mama was sitting on a chair, and papa was standing up behind the chair.

I smiled and said, "A promise is a promise." Then I started to run again towards the end of the hall, then went up some stairs.

"Finally!"I said as you pushed open the door.

I looked at the view, it always took your breathe away. Right now you were over looking parts of the hill you were living on and the city. Yep, I was on my balcony. It was on the roof, so not many people know about it.

I giggled to my self. The only reason why is when most people realize this is my house, they go straight to the front door and ring the door bell until something happens.

"Hm..."I said and walked over to the edge, there was a black rail so you wont fall off.

I leaned on the rail, putting all my weight on it. There was a slight breeze, I smiled. Last time I did this was when I heard about what happened to Ami, I can't believe it's been 3 years since I've seen here. This time was different, I have a feeling about today...

_HONK! HONK!_

It was the sound of a car horn, it came from the street... I looked down, and smiled.

Ikuto...His car was parked in my drive way, he got out and waved at me. My smile grew wider, and I waved back. I suddenly felt the urge to run down there and hug him like I would never see him again.

I shook my head, and walked back into the hall way. Passing the picture again, I smiled when I looked at papa. I will always remember when I saw I was going to hang out with some friends, he would always say 'WILL THERE BE BOYS?' I always said yes, and he would freak out. Another reason I love my dad, he cares alot.

I went back into my closet, and his the door behind the hoodies and jackets. I ran, almost falling down the stairs, and opened the door for Ikuto. He was leaning on the door frame, looking at the ground bored, his hands in his pockets.

He woke a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, his usual cross necklace, and blue converse. How did I know about the converse, because that is one of my favorite kind of shoes. I looked at him, well stared at him. I noticed one things that was different. He had something on his back.

_'what could it be? A back pack? He's in school?_' I thought.

"Hey, can I come in?"Ikuto asked.

I snapped out of my trance. I blushed and looked away from Ikuto.

'_ I can't believe I was just staring at him like that!' _I thought and sat on the couch in the living room.

I heard the door close, and foot steps, Ikuto's to be exact. I watched him as he sat down, and set down his case next to him on the floor. I was wrong, it wasn't a back pack, it was a case, in a shape of a violin. I wonder what it could...

I put my face in my hands, sometimes, I can be just plain stupid. I closed by eyes and shook my head. I felt slightly light headed. My breathing got heavier, I guess I used too much energy earlier. I guess its too la-

Then it went pitch black again.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was looking around Amu's living room again, paying no attention to her or anything else at the moment. Then I heard the sound of something falling.

"Amu. Do you want me to check what fell?" I asked looking around the room, everywhere except for where Amu was at.

I don't know have a solid reason why I don't want to look at her, but I think I can think of one. I'm going to have to give EASTER all I know, I signed a contract, I already told of them most of everything, I already started the article, and so much more.

"Amu?"I glanced at where she was, but she wasn't there.

My eyes widened. There was a Amu on the floor, her eyes closed. I rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened?"

I lyed Amu down on the couch, and crouched down my the couch, '_what am I going to do, what the hell am I going to do?'_

_"_Amu."I said shaking her a bit.

"...I-Ikuto...I.."She mumbled.

"Amu."I said shaking her a little bit more.

"I-ikuto..I..I trust you.."She mumbled again.

I stared at her. _She trusts me, but my job..._I pushed my thoughts to the side, and began to shake Amu a little bit more.

" up!"I yelled that a little bit, I started to get worried, why did she just pass out?

I looked out a window. This would be hard.

"..eh..I-ikuto?"I looked back at Amu.

Her eyes were half open, she had a soft smile, she looked like an angel.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."I stood up from where I was crouching and sat back down on the arm chair.

"Ikuto..."I looked at her, she was looking at the floor, hiding a blush.

"Yeah?"

"Did I say anything while I was 'asleep' ?"

I put my chin on my palm of my right hand, and looked out the nearest window. I had my bored expression.

"Nothing..."

It was silent for a while. I could feel Amu's big beautiful eyes looking at me.

'_Once I get paid, I'll quite. So I won't be lying to Amu any more...' _I hope my plan will work out how I want it to be.

"um...Ikuto? Why did you come to my house?" I looked at Amu, she looks so innocent.

"I just wanted to stop by..."I said boredly.

"Oh, ok..That's the violin you play?"She pointed to my violin case.

"Yeah. Want to hear my play?"

"Yeah!I-I mean sure...if you want.."

I took out my violin and the bow. I got ready, and was about to play when Amu said something.

"Wait! Can you play it over here?"She stood up and started to walk over to the stair case.

I sighed, and put my violin back in the case. I put the strap around my shoulder again and followed Amu upstairs.

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I could hear his foot steps right behind me. I can't believe I was really doing this. There's something with Ikuto that I haven't felt with any of my old boyfriends. I always want to see him, I feel sad or a little lonely when he's not with me, and he makes me blush which I haven't done with any boyfriends.

I walked back into my closet and turned around, sure enough Ikuto was behind me, looking as bored as ever. I slightly blushed a little.

"Can I trust you?"I know I ask him this so many times, but I always like him hearing him say yes.

"Yes."He said.

"Ok, then come here."I walked over to where my hoodies were, and pushed them away revealing a door.

I turned around, but Ikuto wasn't behind me. I looked at the corner of my closet, and he was looking at...My _bra's_!

"Your a C, it suits you."He smirked while showing me one of my strapless black bra.

"P-Pervert!"I yelled and turned around, so I was facing the door.

"Its your fault for bringing me here..."He said.

"Whatever, just come over here."I said walking over to the door behind the hoodies.

"This leads to the balcony?"Ikuto asked.

"Yep! But no body but me knows about it." I smiled, proud of my self.

I've kept this door a secret ever since I moved in. This was the first time showing to to anybody. Not even my parents know about it.

"Which means I'm special."I turned around, and Ikuto was smirking.

"I guess you are..."I whispered to my self.

I guess he heard me say that since I saw a small smile on his face. I turned back and opened the door.

"Get in already!"I waited for him to go first.

"You could say please you know."He said and walked inside.

"Your so annoying.."I said to my self and closed the door behind me.

I turned around and felt for the light switch. I flipped it, and I nearly screamed.

Ikuto was centimeters from my face, he was smirking, and I was blushing ten shades of red. Instead of moving away or anything else, I just kept on staring at him. My heart was racing and I started to get nervous.

He pulled back, and I looked down at my shoes. I touched my face, it was hot.

"Hurry up slow poke!"I looked up and Ikuto was already a head of me.

I smiled, and ran to him. We started to walk slowly down the hall, then Ikuto came to a stop.

"This was the band before?"Ikuto pointed to the picture of the band before we were famous.

Everything was almost the same, except that Nagi had short hair, way shorter. But that was 3 years ago.

"Yeah."I said.

"The Nagihiko guy looks more like a guy in the picture..."

I slapped his left arm. "That's mean!" I said.

"But true."He said.

"Ugh! Lets just keep on going."I said walking a head of him.

I turned around, and Ikuto was looking at another picture. I walked back to him, and looked at the one he was looking at. I stared into my mothers eyes in the picture. I wish I could see her, papa, and Ami soon.

"Is this your family?"Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, but my little sister wasn't born yet. I was 5 back then." I looked at me in the picture, I look so happy and carefree.

"You still look cute back then..."I looked at Ikuto, he was smirking, but his eyes said he was serious.

"T-thanks.."I blushed.

We made it to the end of the hall, so all that was left was the door.

"What do you think your going to see?"I asked him before opening the door.

"Stairs."He said.

Damn, he's good.

"Fine.."I said and opened the door.

"Hey I race you!"I said and started going up the stairs.

I wasn't the best at these things, so in no time Ikuto already passed me. When he did he looked back at me and smirked.

"Damn.."

"I win."Ikuto said when I made it to the top.

"Nice balcony."Ikuto said walking over to the rails, I stood there next to him looking at the view.

"Thanks. I haven't gone up here in a while." I admitted, I know a nice view but I just havent.

"When was the last time you were up here?"He asked me.

"A year my parents called and told me..."I stopped, I still can't believe it happened.

Ikuto stayed silent, I don't know if he wanted me to finish it or for me to drop it.

"They told me my sister was in a coma..."I whispered, a tear fell.

"I'm sorry.."Ikuto whispered.

I nodded. I can't forget the day they told me, I screamed Ami's name until I cried my self to sleep. I wiped my tears, and tried to look happy.

"Can I hear you-"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But thats alright since I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

"Hello?"I said turning away from Ikuto.

"_Amu! Where are you?" _Rima asked, with Utau yelling something in the background.

"At home. Why?" I asked her confused.

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT MY HOUSE 1 HOUR AGO!"_

"Huh? Oh! Damn I forgot, I'll be there in 30 minutes."I hanged up , and turned back to Ikuto.

He was leaning on the rail, staring at me. I blushed, how long was he doing that for?

"I-I have to go, I forgot I had to meet with the band earlier..."I laughed nervously.

"Ok, lets go."He said heading for the door.

I followed behind him, closing all the doors behind me. We made it back to my living room without a word. I grabbed my keys and went out the door, with Ikuto close behind me. The sky was dark gray, it looked like it was about to rain. My energy was right this morning, it might be another bad day.

"I'll see you later then."I said waving good bye to Ikuto, but he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"I'll driving you there..."He opened the door for me, I looked at him confused.

"What?"I asked him standing by the car.

"I'm. Driving. You. There."He said slowly, and very close to my face making me blush.

"Why?"

"Give me a reason why I can't."

"Because your not my boyfriend!"I yelled.

"But I'm a very close 'friend'..."He asked looking bored, but his eyes looked soft.

"What do you mean by 'friend'? And No!"I said avioding his gaze, but looked at him every once in a while.

"Why not?"He looked very amused, while on the other hand I was annoyed.

"Because!...because..."I tried to think of a reason, but it was hard. I went on a date with him, I can trust him, showed him my house, and I even showed him my balcony. So why can't he be my 'friend'? Or am I scared to admit that I...I...I like, him. Possibly love if this goes on.

"So can I be your 'friend'? You don't have a reason why I can't be."He smirked.

"Maybe."I smirked and got in the car.

"When you say maybe do you mean...I can be your boy 'friend'?"I looked at him shock, did he just...ask me out?

"Boyfriend?"I asked.

"I take it as a no?"He frowned.

"Maybe."I looked away from him, but only to hide my blush.

"Maybe yes?"

"Get in the car already!"I said closing the door when I sat down.

I looked at him through the window. He was smirking, I glared at him and he got in the drivers seat.

"You know the way right?"I asked him while he backed out of the drive way.

"No, I haven't been there."

"Take the highway then its the second exit."

"Thank you GPS."He smirked, and I playfully glared at him.

"Your welcome PERV."I smiled sweetly at him.

He just shook his head.

"You didn't change, or bring a hoodie?"He asked me.

"Damn! So all I'm wearing are...black short shorts, sandals, and a tank top!"I said looking at my clothing.

"Get my hoodie from the back seat."I looked at the back seat, one black hoodie, and a camera.

"Thanks.."I grabbed the hoodie, and the camera too.

"Hey, put that back." Ikuto tried to get the camera out of my hand, meaning one hand on the wheel.

Even though he was an excellent driver as far as I know, and we didn't look like we were in danger, I started to get worried.

"Only if you put both hands on the wheel..."I said moving the camera away.

"Fine, here happy?"Both his hands were on the wheel, and yes, I was happy.

"Yes. Exit at the next exit."I put the hoodie on, after many tries.

"I think you told me the directions earlier GPS."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed, I haven't heard him laugh much, most of the time he looked bored.

The rest of the time it was mostly silent. The only sound was the car, the radio, and me saying "Left," or "Make a right," or "You passed it stupid."

I looked at his dashboard. The car was running low on gas. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, looking for some money.

"Go to that gas station."I said pointing to one not that far away.

"Why?"

"Just go!"I said.

Ikuto got out of the car once we got there, I gave him the money. Which he refused to take at first, but eventually I made him take it. I looked down at my feet, blushing at the thought what everybody would say when they see me with Ikuto.

"Ok. Where to now?"Ikuto said getting back in the car.

"I can walk from here. "I wanted some time alone, I put the hood.

"No. I'm driving you all the way."His face was serious.

"It's ok. More then likely paparazzi will be at Rima's house, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around those people."I spat at the word _paparazzi, _jeez do I hate those people.

Ikuto froze a little, his face had gone blank. "Ok..I'll see you around then."

I nodded, and closed the door. I took a few steps from the car, and watched him as he drived away. My stomach grumbled. Right, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Luckily I didn't give Ikuto all the money, I still had 5 dollars in my pocket.

I walked inside, there were foods, drinks, and magazines. I took a bag of gummie bears, and looked over the magazines.

Most of them were about some celebrities weddings, or having a baby. Yep, nothing-

I dropped the bag. I crouched and took of one specific magazine. The front cover.

_!The Buzz!_

_Hinamori, Amu sweet and cute on stage. Or is it all an act?_

_Some recorces say she took private acting lessons._

_Is she a goody two shoes or another selfish woman deciving us all?_

_Read and find out!_

* * *

_**Ok, sorry for the late update. Its cuz of school and shit. So expect late updates, and suckie short chappies. So here's the chapter. Hope you liked it.**_

**_I WORKED SO HARD ON IT. 4ooo something words. It took me time, BUT I POSTED. please review!_**

**_If you didn't like it, then don't read the story._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ!_**

**_,=,e_**


	7. Thunder

_**Me: SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!...I got..distracted...**_

**_Amu:With what?_**

**_Ikuto:She was thinking about the boy she likes..._**

**_Me:-Nods head- Yep!..I mean...NO!_**

**_anyways...ENJOY AND SORRY AGAIN._**

**_Last time...(If I can remember)_**

_Amu found a magazine section, and it had things to do with her that she only told one person...Ikuto_

* * *

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

**_~:: Thunder ::~_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Amu flipped to the page where it said where the information would be. Her eyes widened, there was a huge picture of her in the water at the beach. Another picture was hear lying down on sand, with her eyes closed. '_The same beach I had the date...'_Amu thought. She read the little artical at the bottom.

_Litte miss famous singer goes out for a midnight swim. Was she trying to drown her self as she goes deeper, and leave her fans depressed._

_Or is she hiding another secret, like her acting lessons._

Amu read the rest of the paraghrap. Her eyes started to water, she threw the paper on the floor and ran out of the store.

_Source- Tsukiyomi, Ikuto_

Was at the end of the paper.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Rima paced back and forth in her living room, worried that something happened with Amu. Nagihiko was flipping through channels on her flat screen, while Utau was sitting on the couch.

"Relax Rima, I bet she got lost again..."Utau said.

"But it's been over an hour!"

"She could have been walking...Or the paparazzi found her, and she couldn't make it."

"Call her.."Nagihiko said annoyed from hearing the two girls talk behind him as he tried to watch.

Rima nodded, and dialed Amu's number. It started to ring, "_Pick up..Pick up!Pick up!" ,_but she hanged up when she heard Amu's voice mail.

"She didn't answer..."Rima put her phone back into the pockets of her red skirt.

She looked through her window, and frowned. "It's raining..."She whispered, knowing that nother good happens when it rains.

_Ring Ring.**(A/N:Crappy but, I was out of songs)**_

_"_Hello?"Utau said, answering her ring tone.

"_Hoshina!"_Kukai said on the other end.

"I said just call me Utau."Utau growled.

"_Ok,ok! Turn on the T.V. and go to channel 8."_

"Ok...?.."

Utau grabbed the remote from Nagihiko, and changed the channel. All of their eyes widened. The news was talking about a magazine, that was selling close to a million on it's first day.

Not just any magazine though, it was the same magazine Amu saw almost an hour ago.

"_Singer of the hit band, Meekiyuu Butterfly's singer has secrets of her own." _The man on the right said, smiling at the camera.

"_You said it Bob! Acting lessons, midnight swims, what else could she be hiding?" _The woman on the left said.

"How..."They all said.

"_I'm not sure. I'll call you back when I find out more. Later."_Kukai hanged up, leaving the rest of the band staring at the T.V even though it was commercial.

The crew said something right before the commercial. They thanked the source, Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.

"Nagihiko..."Rima said.

"Yeah..."

"Start the car!"Rima yelled.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Ikuto was walking through the park, even though he knew it was raining, and he hated water he didn't find the need to leave though. As Ikuto looked around him, he found no one else.

As he kept on walking he heard the sound of some one running in the rain close by. He looked up and saw who the person was. His eyes widened when he saw the pink hair.

"Amu?..."He thought, and ran after her.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko were running around the park Amu loves trying to find her. They put their hoodies on, just in case someone would see them.

"Amu!"They all yelled her name.

The pitter patter of the hard rain making it harder to see. As the three of them ran, they saw a flash of pink. They smiled, and ran faster, but then the smile was off their face in a matter of seconds.

"What is _he _running after he for?"Utau growled as she and the rest of them saw midnight blue hair follow their friend.

"He better be running, I'm going to kick his ass once I get the chance."Rima said.

Nagihiko, who would normally do the right things and tell them that was wrong, agreed. He's known Amu for some time now, and he doesn't like anyone messing with her. She was pratically his little sister.

"First one there kick's his ass first.."Nagihiko said as he passed both, Rima and Utau.

"your on!"

**_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_**

Amu kept on running, her cheeks were red from her never ending tears. She trusted him, and yet he lied. he _lied _about him not having a job, about so many things.

"I can't believe I couldn't see this something..."Amu whispered to her self, but the rain hitting the hard ground drowned out her words. Along with Ikuto's footsteps getting closer.

"I have to stop believing in happy endings..."

Amu turned the corner, and ran through the tree's. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder.

_BOOM! BOOM! **(A/N:Is that what is sound's like?)**_

Amu slowed down a little, she was afraid of thunder all her life. She started to run faster when the thunder was louder and was getting closer.

In the distance she could see the thunder in the sky. She was running past tree's, hoping that she was safe under it.

"Idiot..."Ikuto said when he saw Amu run under the tree's.

As the thunder got louder Amu ran faster. Her vision got worse, and she tripped over her own two feet.

She fell, her face almost hitting the ground. She didn't lift up her face though. She kept on looking down at the ground.

_Crack! _Amu looked up, her eyes widened.

A tree, was falling towards her. Though it wasn't that big, it was able to break her leg.

Ikuto heard the thunder, he blinked. It felt like the longest blink in his whole life. He breathed deeply, trying to calm all his thoughts. One thing he couldn't understand though was why he cared so much for the girl he was chasing. Sure, she was famous, and if something happens her fans would be devastated. But there was something more to that, _alot _more. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Amu on the ground. But his eyes widened. He saw the tree falling, but he was too far away to stop it.

Nagihiko, Rima and Utau were right behind Ikuto. They were right at his heels, and looked around for Amu. They looked everywhere but in front of them, and once they did they should have wished this was all a bad dream.

"Amu!"Utau yelled.

"Amu.."Nagihiko said trying to run faster, but was already worn out.

"Amu! No!"Rima yelled.

But it was too late, the tree was about to crush her.

"AMU!"All of them yelled as Amu braced for impact.

* * *

**_Me:ehehe, I'm evil aren't I?_**

**_I just have a thing for cliff hangers, and bad things happening. Just look at my other story as proof. XD_**

**_AMu:IMMA DIE?_**

**_Me:No, I said it was able to break your LEG. not you dying._**

**_Amu:oh..-hey! I DON'T WANT MY LEG TO BE BROKEN._**

**_Me:..lets see then..._**

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. REVIEW. JUST REVIEW. please. So I could change my mind on cliff hangers, and every thing. XD_**

**_,=,e_**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**_Ok, so any ways. I want to say..Thanks for the on reviewing. DON'T STOP REVIEWING!_**

**_so here's the chapter. Hope you like it, sorry If there's any mistakes. Sorry, I don't re-read the crap I write. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Paparazzi Hurts_**

**_~: Secrets Revealed :~_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

All of them stopped where they were as they saw the tree hit the ground with a loud _THUD!_

It was silent, except for the occasional thunder and the hard pitter-patter of the rain. No one said a sound, tey just stared at the tree. Not knowing what to do, weather to believe it or not.

Lightning flashed, but this time it hit something that made everything worse for them.

The tree.

All of their eyes widened when they saw the tree caught on fire. Burning away. Ikuto would flinch everytime he heard a loud crack coming from the tree.

Rima and Utau started to tear up as, they too, heard the loud crack coming from the tree.

Nagihiko, who was about to cry also stared at the burning tree in shock. He couldn't believe all of this was happening right at that moment.

They were 15 feet away from the burning tree, and now all that was left of it was the ashes.

When Rima, and Utau didn't see their friend come out they cried on Nagihiko's shoulder. Nagihiko tried to comfort both of them, while holding in his own tears.

Then there was Ikuto, he stayed as solid as a statue, and just stared at the ashes of the tree. His teeth was clenched, and his hands were in fists. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he rubbed it away quick.

After 5 minutes everyone turned around. Deciding they should go get some help, or tell someone that their friend, and famous singer had died.

Right when they took a step, Rima heard coughing behind them. She stopped, but Nagihiko and Utau kept on walking. Rima shook her head, she thought she imagined the cough. Then she heard it again.

This time she turned around, and saw some one crawl away from the ashes of the tree. It was a dark figure, but Rima saw the flash of pink under the hood.

She wiped away her tears and ran towards the, clearly alive, Amu.

"A-Amu!"She said when she reached her and gave her a huge hug. Practically suffocating Amu.

"C-can't..b-breathe.."She said, but she was happy that _someone _had heard her.

"You guys,"Rima yelled towards Nagihiko and Utau, but Ikuto turned around also.

"She's _alive!_"She yelled. Amu waved a hand at Nagihiko and Utau. But just glanced at Ikuto,trying to ignore him.

"Amu!"Utau yelled wiping away her tears as she ran to her friend.

"Amu-chan.."Nagihiko sighed of relief, happy that his friend was still alive. He walked towards them, giving the girls time before he got there.

Ikuto walked towards them, also giving the girls their own time. When Amu stood up, he was right behind her. He was smiling, happy that she was okay.

"I'm glad your fine."Ikuto said to Amu when she faced him, he tried to hug her but she jerked away.

Ikuto frowned, not knowing why she was mad at him. Amu hid her eyes behind her bangs, avoiding Ikuto's gaze.

The rest of the girls, and Nagihiko was about to step up, but Amu gave them a signal to not interferer. Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko went away a couple feet, but keeping a watchful eye.

"Is some thing wrong?"Ikuto asked.

"Everything is..."Amu whispered to herself, as she started to cry.

Soon her sobs were loud enough to be heard by Ikuto, who took it as a sign that some thing was wrong. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook her head and took a step backwards.

"Why are you angry at me?"Ikuto didn't get why she was acting this way, and only getting silence as an answer didn't help him.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can help you. You can _trust me._"He said with a concerned smile.

"No, Ikuto. I can't.."Amu said.

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me. This whole time. You lied to me. About not having a job, asking questions, and pictures. You lied to me, Ikuto!"Amu's voice rose, and Ikuto could see the anger in her eyes. But there was something else he saw. It wasn't just anger, there was a hint of sadness also.

"What are you talking about?"Ikuto asked, pretending to be unaffected by what Amu just said to him, even though it was all true.

"The magazine! I saw it, your the paparazzi! Everything was fake, the date, everything!"Amu yelled, tears rolling down her cold cheeks.

"...Listen, Amu. I had that job before I met you, and..and I just had to take the pictures."

"Yeah you _had _to do that. And you _had _to lie to me all those times..."

Ikuto opened his mouth, but then Amu spoke again.

"I can't believe I trusted you.."She whispered, but Ikuto heard.

"Amu, I won't do it again. I couldn't back out of the assignment, and I needed cash!"

"But you chose to keep that job after you met me, after I told you I HATED the paparazzi. I can't take it anymore. Just leave me alone Ikuto. Please?"Amu pushed passed Iktuo, and her friends ran to her side but didn't say a word.

_'Tsukiyomi, Ikuto isn't one of those people who stand there as they watch some one they love walk away from them. Not again.' _He ran after Amu, but her friends blocked him from reaching her.

"Leave her alone Tsukiyomi."Rima shot Ikuto a glare, and if looks could kill he would have been dead seconds ago.

"No way, I need to talk to her."He went to push pass Utau's side, but again all of them were doing a good job from keeping Ikuto away.

"Like how you _had _to do all of those things to hurt her. "

"Come on Amu-chan. The cars over there."Nagihiko pointed to his car, and they started to run.

They reached the car before Ikuto anticipated, and he was left banging on the tinted car window. It was too late though, Nagihiko had already drove away, with Amu in the car.

_~:Time Skip:~_

Ikuto walked inside the first floor of the EASTER building. The thunder storm had passed minutes ago, but he was still soaking wet. The lady at the counter stared at Ikuto, but didnt say a word.

Ikuto went to the elevator, and pushed the button for the publishing room. Once he got out of the elevator he received many stares from his co-workers.

He pushed open the door, filled with anger. He was told that the magazine was supposed to be published next month. He scanned the room.

The only people inside was Gozen **_(His boss)_**, and a girl with curly red hair. Minni skirt, stilettos, tank top, there was only one thing that came into Ikuto's mind when he saw her 'slut'.

The room and gone silent, as the two people turned to Ikuto. Gozen had a small smile on his face, he was a head taller then Ikuto. As the _slut _was looking at Ikuto head to toe, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Why did you publish the magazine early?"Ikuto asked.

Gozen merely laughed. The slut smiled. "Simple, we wanted people to know. And we wanted money."Gozen said.

"Oh Ikuto. Before I forget this is Saaya. The one who put the magazine together."Saaya sent a seductive look to Ikuto, but he ignored her.

"Its ncie to finally see the _wonderful _Ikuto Tsukiyomi."She winked at Ikuto, yet again he ignored her.

"Ikuto, I must have a word with you privatly."Gozen said, leading Ikuto out of the room and into his office.

"Have a seat."Gozen said sternly as he sat down in his chair.

"I have something important to tell you Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded. He couldn't guess what he was going to say though.

"I told you about me being the owner of Easter,yes?"Gozen looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto was about to say no, but he nodded, yes.

"Well that was all lies. The owner of EASTER is coming her later, and I want you t-"

The door opened, and someone had stepped in. Ikuto looked forward, ignoring who ever it was at the door.

"Ahem."A voice said, Ikuto's eyes widened.

He knew that voice very well. Before he could turn around Gozen said something unexpected.

"Ikuto, this is the owner of EASTER..."

As Ikuto turned around, he was practically horrified to see who it was.

"Tadase Hotori.."

* * *

**_Surprise! So Tadase is the leader of Ikuto, what will this lead to? I don't know, I don't plan things for the future. Anyways, here it is. I might be posting another chapter on my birthday, (OCTOBER 11) maybe, if i'm not busy._**

**_SO ANYWAYS._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. !_**

**_,=,e_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'll apologize... at the end :)_**

**_SO ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! Recap-_**

Ikuto found out tadase is the leader/ owner of EASTER

* * *

**_Paparazzi Hurts_**

**_Ikuto's P.O.V_**

I sat there shocked, staring at tadase. He looked at gozen and told him to leave.

'_What the hell...'_I thought.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but first.."Tadase sat down in Gozen' chair, in front of me.

"I apologize for not telling you. I..I like to keep this private."He smiled at me, his annoying princely smile.

"My project, with Hinamori Amu...Did you..."I felt a sudden rage, but I knew it was my fault...

"Yes, I had that one especially for you!"He sounded so proud of himself.

'_This bastard lucky he's my boss or I will be kicking the shit out of him..'_I grinded my teeth.

"Why..why me?"I said.

"Why, because your special of course! You met, Hinamori Amu! World wide famous singer!"

"But you knew I loved her. Why didn't you tell gozen to hold it off?"I yelled, but calmed down. Slightly.

"I had no power over that..."He put hand on his chin, he smiled at me, again.

"Stop fucking with me! Your the owner and you can't do _that._"I yelled.

"No need to get angry. You got the money, I got the information. It's a win, win."

"It's a win, _lose! _Because of that stupid assignment I lost the one I love most!"I slammed my hands on the desk, making Tadase flinch.

"Well you should have thought of that before accepting the assignment..."

"I quite."I said and walked out of the office.

"Where are you going?"I heard tadase yell behind me.

"To get _my _strawberry back..."I whispered to myself.

* * *

**_NORMAL p.O.v..with Amu_**

"Do you want to stay at my place?"Rima asked after Amu woke up from her nap when they reached Nagihiko's house.

"No..I'm ok, really."Amu showed all of her friends the best smile she could make, but they all knew she was breaking inside.

"You can spend the night here. I have a guest room."Naghiko suggested.

"My place! That bastard doesn't know where I live."Utau said.

Amu shook her head. "I'll go to my place..."She said walking towards the front door.

Out side it was sunny, the storm had passed. Clear blue skies, with a faint rainbow.

"We'll go with you!"Her friends said in usion.

"I can handle being by myself. Nagihiko can you drop me off?"

"But you almost got _crushed _by a tree! How can you _not _be okay?"Utau waved her arms in front of Amu's face.

"I just want some sleep. In my own home, alone. Please."

"Fine.."Rima answered,having a soft spot for Amu.

"B-b-but!"Utau protested.

"She's a big girl. I bet she can handle being alone, until tomorrow morning."Rima smiled at Amu.

"Thanks! Now, lets go nagihiko!"Amu pulled Nagihiko out of his home, and pulled him towards his car.

* * *

"Bye nagihiko!"Amu yelled as her friend drove away.

"Aw man, let my key in Ikuto's car..."She felt a sudden pain just saying his name.

"Spare key..spare key...Ah, ha!"Amu took out the spare key inside a plant pot.

She turned the knob and walked inside her home. She closed the door behind her.

'_This was a heck of a day. Finding out...things...almost getting crushed by a tree. What next?'_Amu thought as she went upstairs, and into hr bedroom.

She changed into black shorts, and a plain white T-shirt. She yawned, and went inside her closet.

"So tired..."She said as she walked through her 'secret' hallway.

Finally she reached her balcony. She looked over the scene.

"More beautiful then ever.."She said.

She yawned again and walked over to a chair. She put it all the way down so it was flat.

"aaahhh..."Amu said as she lied down.

"Another...-yawn-...nap..won't..."Before she could finis her sentence, she was already fast asleep.

**_SKIPPING OF THE TIME!..ehehe_**

**_Amu's P.o.V_**

I woke up and looked around. IT wasn't as sunny as before. The sun was about to set, '_thats to pretty!'_ I thought.

I walked, and then leaned over the rails. I took a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly.

"I feel so much better!"I stretched.

It was silent, then I heard a sound.

It was loud, so it was close by.

"I-its so beautiful, but it sounds so sad..."I closed my eyes and listened a little bit longer.

Then I recognized the instrument.

"Violin?"I said.

The music got louder, then softer. Then even louder.

'_Where is it?...'_I looked down my balcony.

My eyes widened.

"I-Ikuto?"

* * *

**_I'M SORRY IM SORRY! IM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! SORRY FOR THE SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE! YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT, I'M SOO SORRY!if there's any mistake's-SORRY!_**

**_ok, so I might update another chapter before the 29._**

**_BUT THERE MUST BE MANY REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR ME TO DO THAT!_**

**_SO,_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


	10. I still have feelings for you

**Po tah toes: I'm going to have tomatoes thrown at me for being so late :'(**

**Ikuto:I'll throw a potato to make it feel worse :P**

**Po tah toes: Yea, like that would make me feel better, so this is the reason why I never really updated:**

**School is getting harder. I GOT A C in english, which is why I havent updated. I've been studying like crazy. AND! I just got bored of writing because I'm losing inspiration. :D**

**Ikuto:Excuses.**

**Po tah toes: STFU!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Paparazzi Hurts_**

**_I still have feelings for you_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~Forgetting you is like remembering someone I've never met~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Amu's p.o.v_**

I stared down my boulcny with wide eyes.

_'What is he doing here?'_ I thought.

I leaned against the rail, almost falling over but I balanced my self.

"It's so beautiful..."I said closing my eyes, listening to the sound of the violin.

Before I knew it I was singing some lyrics to the song...

"_Baby I cant take it..._

_I need you with me-_

_The love from you _

_Is all- I need_

_Ooohhh..._

_you and me..."_

My eyes shot open in realization. This was the song that started my career 5 years ago, when I was 16. '_Damn bastard looked through my song books I hid in my...' _I glared down at Ikuto. '_Pervert looked through my underwear drawer'_

"_You and me..._

_Thats all- my heart needs..._

_You...and...me-"_

After I sang the chorus the sound of the violin stopped also.

"I know your up there Amu!"I stepped away from the railing when Ikuto yelled from below. '_Shit, I was singing too loud...'_

_"_Shit.."I said to myself quitely when he kept on yelling.

_'I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid...'_ I slapped my forhead.

'_W-why do I even care? I DONT have feelings for him anymore. Let him get hurt, I dont give a damn...'_I thought, but deep down I knew I still had feeling for him. But I just wont admit it...

"Done make me get up there baby!"He yelled, I could tell her was smirking by now.

My blood boiled. I hate being called 'baby' fucking Ikuto...

"I would like to see you try tsukiyomi!"I yelled at him, looking down. I was glaring at him, even though I was sure he couldn't see me glaring.

'_I can't wait to see him fail.' _I thought and giggled to myself.

"Never under estimate Amu!"He walked over to a tree near by the boulcny, and started to climb it with his white violin case on his back. I watched as he got closer to the boulcny, and he got higher.

'_Holy shit he's getting closer! Damn it!' _

After 5 minutes Ikuto was almost at the end of the branch. '_How is he...Oh, fuck no!' _I got worried when I figured out what he was going to do.'_He can't be this stupid!'_

_"_Fuck Ikuto! Dont you dare jump!"I yelled.

I stared at him with wide eyes, terrified about what could happen if he jumped...and...and missed...

"IKUTO!"

I yelled as he jumped of the branch, a smirk plastered on his face.

**_SOMEWHERE ELSE... Normal P.O.V (ahaha I am evil, I think)_**

Rima looked at her phone, thn at Utau.

"Amu didn't call you yet, Utau?"She asked.

Utau, who was sprawled across Rima's couch, in her living room answered,

"No. She's probrally still crying over Ikuto. She was madly in love with that bastard..."

Hearing his name made Rima's blood boil. '_.' _She thought...

**ding ding dong dong ding dong ding ding dong dong (I wonder who has a doorbell soound thing like that :D)**

"I got it..."Utau said, standing up from the couch, and walking to Rima's front door.

"Utau!"A familar voice said to Utau.

"Is Rima here, Utau?"Rima jumped off her chair and walked to her front door. Wondering who was looking for her.

There, Nagihiko and Kukai. Both of them were looking at the girl he loves.

Utau blushed when she noticed Kukai's gaze towards her. His emerald eyes taking in her every feature. God does he loves her...

"I was thinking...Do you want to go on a date?"Kukai flashed his cheesy, goofy grin at Utau.

"A double date..."Nagihiko said, more to Rima then to anyone else in the room.

"U-um..."Both of the girls said, a blush spreading across their cheeks.

"We'll pick you up at 8 then..."The guys kissed their dates on the cheek and left. Leaving the two girls shocked, but happy.

* * *

**_Po Tah Toes: I am so freakin sorry, but its winter break and I should be posting more :D_**

**_Ikuto:I better not die..._**

**_Amu:RimaxNagihiko KukaixUtau...A double date! 3_**

**_Ikuto:We should have a date also...dont u think 'baby'?-smirks-_**

**_Amu:S-STFU_**

**_Po Tah toes: Dont you just miss these two fighting? 3 3_**

**_I hope u enjoyed this chapter :D...now..ON WITH MY OTHER STORY! XD_**

**_review! THE TURTLE COMMANDS U TO REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Po tah toes: Muahaha, another chapter! The better chances my hands will get cramped!_**

**_Ikuto: I better not die..._**

**_Po tah toes: You can't die..or everyone will look for me, trying to murder me for killing the one, and only 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' -random fan gir, out of no where screams-_**

**_Ikuto: That's right...get my lawyers from hell to sue you!_**

**_Po tah toes: Why from hell?_**

**_Ikuto: That's were I'm going to be after I do something to Amu... I might not even go there, since she will like it -smirks-_**

**_Amu: -blushes- GO TO HELL!_**

**_Enjoy?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Paparazzi Hurts_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Normal P.O.V...7:45 Rima's house**...

"Holy crap! Their going to be here in 15 minutes and I'm not even dressed yet!" A panicked Utau said, looking for clothes that would fit her in Rima's closet.

"Oh my god, utau! Your clothes are in the other room!" Rima said, pushing Utau out her room..

"Holy shit, what will I wear?" Rima looked through her clothes quickly.

'_Too ugly... Too fancy...Isn't this Amu's? There's nothing to wear!' _Rima thought, and looked at her clock.

"Only 5 more minutes, damn that went by fast!" She said and started to panic.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Rima, their here early!" Utau yelled, but she sounded calm.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Rima yelled scanning her closet a second time, and picked a dress out, then slipped it on. **(go to profile for dress, to lazy to describe, sorry!)**

She added a little bit of make up, and looked in the mirror.

'_Calm down...' _Rima took a deep breathe, and opened her door. Only to bump her head against something. She looked up and saw it was Nagihiko. **(What he's wearing in profile XD)**

"I got worried, and wanted to check up on you..."Nagihiko glanced behind Rima, and into her room. Seeing clothes everywhere on the floor.

"I'm fine... we should go down stairs, we shouldn't keep Utau and Kukai waiting.. By the way, I only agreed to go because I didn't want Utau to go alone..." Rima avoided Nagihiko's gaze, she knew deep down inside she was more than happy to go..

She walked over to the stairs. "Rima..."

She turned around, staring straight at Nagihiko's gentle gaze.

He smiled his gentle smile "You look beautiful..."

Rima's face grew red, and she hurried down the stairs. Nagihiko chuckled to himself and followed soon after.

"We've been waiting, lets go!" Kuaki said, pushing everyone out of the house, and into Nagihiko's car.

"Where are we going? Utau asked from the back seat, looking at Kukai who was next to her.

"The movies, " Kukai whispered into her ear "_You look beautiful...'_

Utau blushed, and looked out the window. Hiding her face from him. Kukai grinned, happy he can make her blush.

**At the movie theater, picking a movie...**

"Comedy?" Kukai asked.

Rima twitched.

"I don't think that will work, Kukai..." Nagihiko and Utau whispered to him.

"Oh... what about a horror movie?" Kukai grinned.

"I'm fine with that..."Rima said, holding on to Nagihiko's arm so he wont get lost in the busy theater. Since it was so busy no one noticed them. A well planned date.

"I'm fine with that also...Rima, don't hold on so hard."Nagihiko looked at Rima, and smiled.

"S-sorry.."She blushed and looked at Utau and Kukai.

They were both grinning at her. '_Utau's grinning like Kukai...'_ She thought.

"I'm good with that!"Utau said, running to go buy the tickets, bringing Kukai with her.

"We'll be right back!" Kukai yelled to Rima and Nagihiko, who stood still a crowd.

"They make a good couple don't they?" Rima said, more to herself then to Nagihiko.

"Yeah...Do we have a song yet for that one guy?" Nagihiko asked.

"Shit! Amu didn't make a song yet!"Rima's eyes widened.

"It's in 8 days..this is going to be bad..."Nagihiko shook his head.

"Let's talk about this with Amu and Utau, for now lets just focus on this..."Rima said, sighing.

"Let's go you guys!"Kukai came running up to them, with Utau right behind him.

"Fine. This movie better be good..." Rima said..

**During the movie...Almost done...**

Rima was holding Nagihiko's hand, staring at the movie with wide eyes. A bloody head popped out and she hugged Nagihiko tightly. Not wanting to see what will happen next, but she looked at the movie again. Nagihiko grinned, and held Rima closer.

"It's just a movie Rima..."He whispered.

"I-I know t- oh my god!" Rima buried her face into Nagihiko's shoulder when she saw another bloody head.

"Aren't you scared?" Rima said, looking at Nagihiko as we watched the movie with a smile.

"No. It's not even that scary..."

"Oh my god, these chicks are stupid! Why are they staying in that building?" Kukai said, almost laughing.

"I know, what retards! Eek!" Utau hugged Kukai tightly when she saw the killer with someone's bloody arm.

"Are you scared Utau?" Kukai asked, grinning.

"No. I just didn't see that coming.."

Both of the girls hugged their date tighter, looking away from the movie. Nagihiko and Kukai were smiling to them selves.

The girls blushed when they realized they were still hugging their date when the movie was over.

**At the park...**

"Too bad that Brenda girl had to die, she was close to escaping too..." Now they were at the park at 9 in the night.

"I know! But she was retarded and went into the basement to hide from the killer!" Utau said, clinging on to Kukai as they walked around the park.

"W-what was that?" Utau said, when she saw something move in the bushes.

"Your not scared are you Utau?" Kukai grinned and held Utau's hand as she clung onto him.

"N-no!"

"Don't worry... I'll protect you.."Kukai whispered, and kissed her cheek.

Utau blushed, showing Kukai a small smile.

"eeww, so much blood!" Rima said, leaning against Nagihiko's car.

"I loved that part where those girls just _had _to go to the room where they saw their class mates get killed!" Nagihiko said, chuckling slightly.

"That was nasty!"Rima said.

They stayed behind, and Kukai and Utau went to walk around the park. It's been 15 minutes and they still were not back yet.

"I can't believe who the killer was! I did not see it coming!" Rima said.

"I know. You know their making another one?"

"There's no way in hell am I going to watch it! What was that?" Rima looked off to the side where she saw something move in the shadows.

"I don't see anything..."Nagihiko said.

"Must have been my imagination..."Rima whispered.

"Or is it the killer!" Nagihiko said, attempting to scare Rima by making a scary face.

"mff...Hahahaha!" Rima burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nagihiko frowned.

"You can't make a scary face! Your too nice to scare someone! Hahaha!"

"I'll take it as a complement..." Nagihiko laughed with Rima.

"What would you do if a killer came after me, Nagihiko?" Rima asked, changing the subject.

He took a step closer, closing the distance between him and Rima. She blushed, all Nagihiko did was smile.

"I'll kill the bastard before he can even look at you..."He whispered and kissed her cheek.

'_Nagihiko...' _Rima thought.

"Yo! Let's get going!" Kukai said a couple feet away, Utau right next to him.

Nagihiko pulled away from Rima, both of them were blushing.

The car ride home was silent, an awkward silent. No one said a word...

**Kukai's P.O.V (first time! :D)**

Nagihiko dropped me and Utau off at her house. We stood at her front door. I leaned against the door frame, taking in her every feature.

"I had a great time Kukai!" Utau said, but she was avoiding my stare.

How could I not stare? She looked amazing in what she was wearing.

"Utau..."I said softly.

She looked up, a massive blush was on her cheeks.

"Good night..."I said and kissed her cheeks.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

There was an awkward silence between me and Rima. I was standing just outside her front door, she was leaning against her door frame.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked, breaking the ice.

She nodded, she hid her face from me..' _Could she be blushing...?' _I thought.

"I-I should get to sleep, I have a feeling something big will happen tomorrow..."She looked at me, and smiled.

I nodded. She started to close the door,

"Rima.."I said before she closed it.

She opened it once again, and looked at me confused.

I smiled. "_Good night..." _I whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek.

**_AMU'S P.O.V... earlier in the morning_**

I closed my eye's and waited to hear his footsteps walking towards me. I opened my eyes when nothing happened. '_I...Ikuto?..' _I rushed over to the railing, but before I could look down I saw Ikuto lift himself up, jump over me, and land some where behind me_._

_'He was just...'_

I turned around and looked at Ikuto. He was 3 steps away from me, smirking that smirk of his.

"Stupid ass! You could have killed yourself!" I yelled, running over to him, and punching his chest. Tears were flowing from my eyes. I cried at the thought of what would have happened to Ikuto..If he...If..If he missed...

"Stupid! Retard! Dumb ass!" I yelled, punching his chest harder after each word.

After a couple more punches, I buried my face onto his black long sleeve. Soaking most of it with my tears. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, closing the distance between us. Ge was silent, and he started to stroke my hair while I cried. I clung onto his shirt, waiting for the tears to stop. I stopped crying and pressed my head against his shoulder. Then I felt his hand go down, and touch my thigh. I blushed, and pulled away from him.

"Stupid pervert!" I yelled as I stomped back into my house. He was right behind me, following me. When I entered my closet I slammed the door in his face.

"Fucking hell Amu!" I heard him yell. I smiled, victorious.

"Why are you here?" I asked, leaning against the door so he can't come in.

"To apologize..."I heard him say.

"Jumping off the tree. Touching me. Making me cry. I don't accept that apology..."

"You crying shows that you still have feelings for me, _Amu..."_I blushed.

"S-shut up! D-don't say my name like that!"

He pounded on the door "Come on, let me in!" He banged on the door, hard.

"No!" I leaned harder against the door when he almost opened it.

He stopped and I heard him say "Then listen..."

I was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I'm sorry Amu..."He said after 5 minutes of silence. '_Is this the best he can do?'_I thought.

"I planned on telling you before the magazine was out. I was going to tell you I didn't want to even have to job any more after I met you. But I guess my ass hole of a friend wanted to send it out sooner then expected." I stayed silent, should I believe what he was saying?

"So I quit my job, told them off, and came here...because..." He started.

My heart started to race, I could feel my face get red. '_What's he going to say?' _I thought, my feelings taking over my imagination. I heard him take a deep breathe.

"_Because...Because I love you, Amu..."_

_

* * *

_

_**Po tah toes: DONE! damn this is 2,329 WORDS! to me thats alot..muahaha..oh and SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMAR mistakes somewhere in there...I didn't bother to re-read it..as always :D  
**_

_**Amu: Ikuto's a freakin pervert -_-"**_

_**Ikuto: You know you like it...**_

_**Po tah toes: that reminds me..check out my other story NEVER LOVE AGAIN...eheh I just want more reviews...**_

_**MY school kinda says this on announcements, but i changed it as u can see...:  
**_

_**TELL YOUR FRIENDS. TELL YOUR NEIGH BOORS. YELL EVERYONE WHO CAN READ!**_

_**TO READ PO TAH TOES STORIES!**_

_**(the turtle commands you...)**_

_**,=,e  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Po tah toes:It'll be a while until I update again, sorry!**

**Ikuto: Ditches us, and comes back with a crappy chapter... how 'original'**

**Po tah toes:STFU, at least I'm updating...**

**Ikuto:Yeah,yeah,yeah..watever..**

**Po tah toes: guess what..I DON'T own shugo chara :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Paparazzi Hurts**

**Chapter 12**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"_Because...Because I love you, Amu.."_

My breathe hitched,' _could he be telling the truth?'._

I shook my head, no. H-he's just messing with me, right?

"Liar.."I said, barely above a whisper.

"I can prove it."

"How?"I asked, an eye-brow raised even though he couldn't see it.

"Open the door."I hesitated, but put my hand on the handle.

"Just, just dont do anything drastic..."I said, turning the knob slowly.

I opened it just a crack, but in a flash the door was wide open and my lips were pressed against something warm. My eyes were wide, Ikuto was kissing me.

_'Ikuto. Is. Kissing. Me. Oh, god!' _I thought, when he licked my bottom lip.

His eyes were wide open, I swear he was smirking through the kiss. He licked my bottom lip again, but I kept my mouth shot.

He pulled away, finally. I panted for air and he was sitting down smirking, '_That felt like a long ass kiss...'_

_"_Bastard, I said DON'T do anything drastic!"I yelled at him, stomping out of my closet while waving my hands and arms around.

I could hear him chuckle behind me. I turned around, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You looked so cute when I pulled away."He smirked again, lying down on my bed.

"And you were panting alot, it wasn't even that long. Unless, you want to do it again?"His smirk grew, if possible.

I blushed, but glared at him.

"BECAUSE THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS DUMB SHIT!"I lied. I looked at his face, yep, he was shocked.

I ran to my bathroom, and locked myself inside before he could say anything. I looked in the mirror, I frowned.

'_Fake tears, those acting lessons came in handy..'_ I wiped away the tears and sat on the tile floor.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Amu, open the door."Ikuto said from the other side.

Time for acting... I thought of my grandfathers death, and tears started to fall. I started to sob, thinking about other sad things. Like who took my first kiss, and so on.

"N-no!"I sobbed even louder, but I was smiling. I think I'm becoming a better actress.

"Are you crying?"He said softly.

"L-leave me a-alone!"

"Not until you open the door!"he started to lightly pound on the door.

My stomach made noises. '_Shit, I'm hungry!'_

It was almost silent, but Ikuto's constant pounding on the door got louder. Then it stopped. I opened the door, just a small crack. I smiled, then that smile turned into a smirk. '_I'm becoming more like Ikuto..'_

My smirk grew, a plan popped into my head. I looked at Ikuto. His back to the door, and he was standing straight. He seemed to be looking through his phone.

I took a deep breathe, but made sure I stayed silent. I swung the door open, but before Ikuto could turn around I pushed him out of the way.

I took this chance to run out of my room, and run down the stairs. '_haha! I'm sma-'_

_"_shit!"I missed the 5 step, and now I was falling.

I landed on my stomach, I groaned. I hit my head against the wood flooring, '_stupid. stupid. stupid.'_I thought with each bang.

"That was stupid of you.."I flipped over, and sat up. Ikuto was sitting on the 3 step, a small frown on his face.

"Oh shut up..."I tried to stand up, but I fell back down. My left ankle hurt, stupid ankle. -_-'

"Need some help?"Ikuto asked, now standing in front of me.

"No!"I snapped. I tried to stand up again, but I failed.

"Fine.."I held my hand up, waiting for him to take it.

"Aaahh!"I said when he picked me up bridal style.

"You were supposed to help me up, not carry me to the couch!"I said, as he sat down on my couch. He pulled me onto his lap, I frowned, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"If I did that you would have fallen, with me on top of you. Did you want that?"He said, his lips against my pink hair.

"N-no."I bit my lip when he pressed his head against my back. I had the biggest urge to smack him, but I would fall again.

My stomach grumbled, loud. I blushed. I could feel him smirk against my back.

"I'll make breakfast."Ikuto said, pulling me off of his lap and walking into my kitchen.

"Hey, I could make breakfast myself!"I said, sitting up on the couch.

"Fine, but only if you can get over here!"He yelled from the kitchen.

"Damn him, damn him to hell.."I said.

**20 Minutes later.**

Ikuto came back with a plate of pancakes(2 pancakes), a small cup of strawberries, 2 waffles on a different plate, and a glass of milk.

I frowned at the milk. "I don't like milk."

"No wonder your short."Ikuto said, taking the milk in his hand and he took a sip.

"H-hey I-"I was cut short by a strawberry in my mouth. Ikuto left the strawberry in my mouth, and took a bite of waffle.

"Eat."He said, and took a sip of the milk.

I ate the strawberry slowly, and slowly ate one pancake. My eyes widened, '_holy shizzle..'_

Ikuto saw this, and he frowned. "Is it bad?"He asked.

I shook my head, no. I swallowed the piece in my mouth and looked at him with wide, hyper, happy eyes.

"It's Delicious! When did you learn how to cook?"I asked and took another bite of the second pancake.

"When I was little I had to help cook for the needy. It's not that hard."He shrugged, and took another sip of milk.

I nodded and we continued to eat in silence.

**5 min later**

I sat on the couch and held my stomach.

"I will fucking explode."I said. Ikuto chuckled next to me.

"You ate 2 pancakes, a waffle, and chugged down a whole glass of milk." Ikuto pointed out.

I groaned. "So. Much. Fucking. Food." I said, for the second time after Ikuto washed the dishes.

It was silent, then I just realized something. I looked at the clock, and frowned.

"It's 12 and you made me eat breakfast food."I said to Ikuto.

"So?"Was all he said.

I was about to give a reason, but I closed my mouth.

"Amu..."I looked at Ikuto, he's sitting right next to me. Invading my personal space/bubble.

His face, centimeters away from mine. He was staring straight into my eyes, and I stared into his. I some how got lost in them, and forgot about everything but Ikuto.

"Who did you have your first kiss with?" I snapped back to reality, I stared at him. My head titled to the left, and a confused look on my face.

"Why do you want to know?"I asked.

He shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm curious.."

"Curiosity killed the cat."I said.

He looked at me, a small smile on his face. "But I'm not a cat my dear.."

I blushed, and looked the other way. "So, who was it?" He asked again.

This time he looked half serious, and half anxious. I looked at him straight in the eye, and looked down with my hands.

"His name was..."I paused, and blushed. _I really hate talking about him, since..._

I looked at Ikuto, a smile on my face.

"His name was..." I took a deep breathe, and my smile grew.

"Hotori Tadase."

* * *

**Po tah toes: ahaha, i made a good ending didn't I?**

**Amu:EEEEWWW my first kiss was with TADASE? and what's with the**

**_I really hate talking about him since..._**

**YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE. SINCE WHAT?_  
_**

**Po tah toes:That will be explained later.**

**Amu:When's later?**

**Po tah toes:Once I update a couple more chapters. Which will be a while.**

**Amu:DAMN YOU! IKUTO SAY SOMETHING!**

**Ikuto:-not here at the moment-**

**Po tah toes: Where did he go?**

**Kukai:He said he was going to find tadase, then kill him.**

**Po tah toes:-sigh- sorry for any grammar, and spelling mistakes. I'm leaving, I have to make sure Tadase is alive for a LITTLE bit longer at the least...  
**

**SO REVIEW! please? **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**,=,e  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Po tah toes: Back for another chapter :D**

**Ikuto:Hurry up, I want to know what happens.**

**Amu:I still can't believe my first kiss was with Tadase T.T**

**Ikuto:You wished it was me -smirks-**

**Po tah toes: Shut the fuck up both of you... ENJOY THE Chapter EVERYONE! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Paparazzi Hurts**

**Chapter 13**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

My eyes widened, '_That bastard...'_ I thought.

I clenched my jaw, and balled my hands into fists. But I managed to put a small smile on my face.

"He's very..lucky.."I said between my teeth, I looked at the ground. My bangs hiding my eyes."

" Well, I dumped him at the junior year of high school. " Amu said, her voice was filled with happiness.

_"_Why?" I asked.

"Huh?" I looked at her through the corner of my eye. She was looking at me with a confused face.

"Why did you dump him?"

She let out a nervous laugh. There was a rumor going around he was cheating on me with some girll..then I caught him..so I dumped him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. As if it was painful for her to remember, and say those things.

"Do you still love him?" I asked. I could feel my blood boil.

Amu was taken back by this. She looked at me, her eyes wide. A smile replaced her 'o' shaped lips.

"I..I think I do.."She said, barely a whisper.

'_Did she forget that I told her I love her?' _I screamed in my head. I felt a pain in my chest,or was it my heart?

"But..."

'_But?'_

"I love someone else. Even more then him." Her smile grew.

_"_Who is it?" I doubt she was going to tell me, but it was worth a try.

She put a finger to her lips, and her smile grew.

"That's a secret." She put her finger away from her lips, and started to laugh.

At the moment I knew what I will do as long as I'm with her

_I'll do anything to protect her smile._

**Normal P.O.V **

**Somewhere else...**

Tadase sat down at his desk in his house. He had a pen in his hand, thinking about his company, EASTER.

_'And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine'_

"Hello? He said, answering his phone. **(A/N: Justin Bieber- Baby. I do NOT own. Yes, that was Tadase's ringtone.)_"  
_**

_Tadase._" A voice said.

Tadase instantly recognized the voice, and he dropped his pen onto his desk in shock.

" I-Ikuto-san?"He managed to say. His throat went dry, and his voice came out hoarse.

"_I need you to do a favor for me." _Ikuto said.

" I do not owe anything to you, so I do not see a reason for me to do a favor. " Tadase said, finding his voice.

"_What if I told you it was for Amu?"_

Tadase froze." W-what do you need? " His voice was shaky.

"_Meet me at the Shinto Plaza at 8 PM sharp. Don't be late." _The call ended, and Tadase was still shocked.

'_Amu Hinamori. The one I loved ever since high school. Those rumors teared us apart, that one girl setting me up.' _He slammed a hand onto his desk.

"Why did everything go wrong?" He asked himself.

He thought about Amu, and then about Lulu leaving...

**Flashback (Tadase's P.O.V)**

_I was waiting for my girlfriend, Lulu, to meet me at the park for our date._

_I looked at my wrist watch, wondering where my Lulu,could be. She was already 10 minutes late._

_In the shadows I saw a figure come out, and walk towards me._

_As the figure got closer, I realized it was Lulu. I smiled, and walked towards her._

_"Here you are, I almost thought you were going to be a n-"_

_"I'm breaking up with you..." She cut me off mid-sentence._

_Her voice was barely above a whisper, so I wondered if I heard her right._

_"I'm sorry LuLu, what did you say?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I heard._

_I stared at Lulu with wide eyes. She was looking at the ground, avoiding my eyes._

_Finally, her head shot up. She was glaring at me, looking like she would kill me._

_"I said...'I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You.' Dumb shit..."Her voice was full of anger, hate, but also I heard her crack once she said 'Dumb shit.'_

_I felt a sudden pain in my chest. "Why..."I managed to whisper, my throat going dry._

_"I found someone better..."She said walking away from me._

_Her back was towards me, so she couldn't see my tears._

_"This will probably be the last time you will see me,"_

_I opened my mouth, about to ask why, but she continued. She looked over her shoulder,_

_"I'm moving back to France."_

_With that she left, within a couple of minutes she was engulfed by the darkness._

_I fell to my knees, my hands in my face. The tears falling uncontrollably,_

_"Lulu!"_

_**End of flashback**  
_

**Amu's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch, waiting for Ikuto to return from his call.

"We're going to the Shinto Plaza at 8 PM." He announced when he came back inside.

I nodded, and he sat down next to me. An akward silence filled the room, I looked at my hands in my lap. Something didn't seem right...

"Amu..." I looked at Ikuto, he was staring at me his expression was very serious, but also kindness. I blushed, and I could feel my heart beat faster. I waited for him to continue.

_"Do you love me back?"_

_**Normal P.O.V (sorry for all of that P.O.V switch, LAST change, I promise!)**_

Amu opened her mouth, but closed it again. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

Ikuto waited patiently, anxious for the answer.

" I..."Amu started,

**Ding! ding! dong! dong! ding! dong! dong! ding!**

Amu shot up from her couch, and practically running for the front door.

Ikuto sighed, but sat up straight on the couch. '_So close...' _He thought.

Amu opened the front door slowly, but ended up being tackled to the floor by Utau.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS?" Utau yelled, shaking Amu as if she was crazy.

Nagihiko, Rima, and Kukai walked around Utau and Amu and into Amu's living room.

" STOP...SHAKING..ME...UTAU!" Amu yelled, getting annoyed.

" Hey Amu, Ikuto." ; Rima said, looking at Amu then at Ikuto in a casual way. Ikuto nodded, not knowing what was coming next...

" IKUTO? " Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau (she stopped shaking Amu) yelled.

Ikuto cringed, and then smirked. "I didn't know I was missed so much."

"Why you-!" Rima stomped over to Ikuto, but Amu grabbed her hand and pulled her hand.

" Don't worry, she let me in her..."Ikuto raised his hands in defence.

" Liar! "Rima and Utau yelled, they charged at Ikuto. But Amu stopped them in their path.

"Don't worry, we're cool now." Amu showed her friends a reassuring smile, standing in front of Ikuto, acting like a wall between him and Rima and Utau.

Rima and Utau eyed Amu, then Ikuto, then back to Amu. They repeated this several more times.

" I guess your ok..for now." Utau said, walking over to Kukai and whispering something into his ear. He nodded, and grinned.

" I still don't trust him Amu, but if you do then I can, a little bit." Rima glared at Ikuto, but smiled at Amu.

Amu clapped her hands in joy, sitting back down on her couch.

" Oh! Do you guys remember Tadase, Hotori?" Amu asked Nagihiko, Utau, and Rima.

Nagihiko scoffed, Utau roller her eyes, Rima had a dark aura surround her.

"That son-of-a-...of course I remember him..."_Utau..._

_"_How could we forget..."_Nagihiko..._

_"_Oh, I forgot to kill him.."_Rima..._

Amu sweat dropped, but shook it off.

"Well..I'm metting him tonight! " Amu said, as if it was the greatest thing in the world at the moment.

"YOU WHAT?"

_Kukai's thoughts: What the heck is happening?_

_Amu'a thoughts:Yay, I get to see Tadase again..oh..Ikuto's question..._

_Nagihiko's thoughts: WHAT, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_

_Utau's thoughts: HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?_

_Rima's thoughts: I need guns, a grave, a shovel, and a truck before they meet._

_Ikuto's thoughts: Can we just stop talking about that bastard? Ugh, what was Amu going to say before 'they' came?_

_

* * *

_

_**Po tah toes: ROFL. Im still laughing because I put Justin Bibers 'BABY' as Tadase's ringtone x)**_

_**Ikuto:Why didn't Amu answer my question!**_

_**Po tah toes: That, is a secret.**_

_**Amu: eeeww I have a date with Tadase!**_

_**Po tah toes: Shh! can you guys here it?**_

_**Ikuto & Amu: hear what?**_

_**Po tah toes: THE CLICKS FOR THE REVIEW BUTTON!**_

_**anyways...thanks for reading chapter, 13! There are grammar mistakes somewhere, and other mistakes. So bear with me! :)**_

_**supper sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find the time :(**_

_**Next chapter is when Tadase and Amu meet, DON'T MISS IT!**_

_**REVIEW! It makes me happy...**_

_**AND**_

_**the reivew's feed my turtle! ;D**_

_**,=,e  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**PO TAH TOES: SUPER DUPER DUPER POOPER SORRY for the FUCKING LONG ASS WAIT! So I will try, and make this chapter, long and detailed. But dont be disappointed if I fail MISERABLY!** :)

**Reply to anonymous reviewer:**

**TO;**Queen-Azusa

**Who said I dont care if my chapters are super late? I CARE A SHIT LOAD, every time my chapters are late. But sometimes I have no control over things.. BTW At least I still update, unlike some authors on this website. xP . and, 'legitimate writer' I plan on not writing until summer break And I have a life besides going on, and writing everytime I have free time (dont take it in a bad way) I like to spend my remaining childhood with friends and what-not. I would update more, if I had more time. Personal reasons, mostly. :)**

**TO;**DeathTheKid98

**OMGG I remember seeing your name pop up on reviews since...like...MY SECOND, or FIRST story! :)**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Paparazzi Hurts**

**Chapter 14**

**Normal P.O.V**

After two, long, hours of Amu explaining everything to Nagihiko, Utau, and Rima, she had 2 hours until she meets with Tadase.

"SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Utau yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the bored Ikuto.

"Just trying to make the girl I love happy." Ikuto said blankly.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T LO-...Wait..WHAT?" Utau yelled, even louder this time.

"Did you just say '_the girl I love?'_" Utau and Rima said in usion.

Everyone but Amu stared at Ikuto, waiting for a reply. Amu excused herself to go to the bathroom, her huge blush was obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, so?" Ikuto put his hands in his pocket.

"YOU LOVE AMU?" Utau and Rima yelled.

"Yeah. She wanted to meet with that bastard, so she got her wish."

"Bastard?...Why are you pissed at Tadase?" Kukai asked, finally catching on.

"He set me up. The job, the magazine, everything. But that's not even the best part." Ikuto ran a hand through his messy midnight blue hair.

Everyone hesitated before asking, in usion, "What's the best part?"

Ikuto looked at all of them, his eyes were serious, sad, angry, cold and harsh.

"Amu still loves that bastard." Ikuto spat, venom in his voice.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"That has to be a lie!" Rima said.

"Then explain why she was blushing while she said '_I..I think I still love him..'_" Ikuto said, getting more angered by the second.

"Huh! This is bad!" Utau said, pacing back and forth.

"I'd rather _you _date Amu, than that two-faced bastard!" Rima pointed at Ikuto, then waved her hands in the air like a crazy woman.

"Yeah, well, I bet she would chose that bastard over me." Ikuto said.

He took something out of his pocket, and everyone in the room knew what it was.

"Who wants a hit?" Ikuto asked, showing them the electronic/vapor cigarette.

** Amu's P.O.V**

I walked back into the living room 15 minutes later, after the blush on my cheeks went away. I walk into the living room to find a cloud of smoke coming out of Ikuto's mouth.

"What's going on here?" I asked, looking at everyone, and then staring at Ikuto.

"Nothing just waiting for you..."Ikuto said, sticking something in his mouth, and then inhaling.

My eyes widened, '_oh hell no..'_

_"_Is that a electronic cigarette?" I asked, pointing at the thing in Ikuto's hand.

"Yeah, want a hit?" He said, the smoking coming out of his nose this time.

"Why, in the world do you have an electronic cigarette?" I yelled, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko already knew how much I hate it when people smoke.

"Because I don't want a real cigarette." He said calmly, he took another hit, and he let the smoke out slowly.

"BUT THE-"

"You should get ready before we meet with Tadase." Ikuto said cutting me off.

"But-"

"I think he's right Amu, you don't want to be late, do you?" Rima said.

"Bu-"

"We'll get going so you can change." Nagihiko said, heading towards the door. The rest of them following right behind him.

They all waved good-bye and closed the door behind them. I turned to look at Ikuto.

"we need to talk."

**Normal P.O.V..again**

"Sure.."Ikuto said, following Amu upstairs, and into her bedroom.

He closed the door, and faced an angry Amu.

"Hand over the vapor cigarette, and explain to me why you said '_we meet with Tadase.'"_Her hand was open flat, waiting for Ikuto to give her the 'cigarette'.

"One, I'm not done with all my hits yet," He shoved Amu the vapor cigarette "Second, I'm coming with you when you meet with Tadase." He put it back in his pocket before she snatched it away.

"There is no way your going with me. Now, give me that so I can throw it away!" Amu said, pointing at the pocket Ikuto put the vapor cigarette in.

"If I give it to you, what do I get in return?" Ikuto smirked in his head, an idea coming to mind.

"I don't know, just give me the cigarette!" Amu pouted, her bottom lip sticking out like she was a little girl.

"I'll give it to you, if I get to go with you when you meet with Tadase." Ikuto grinned.

"Fine, whatever! Just hand it over!" Amu yelled, looking straight into Ikuto's eyes.

He was surprised by her reaction. He thought she would either reject his idea, blush, or do something else _but _that. He handed her the vapor cigarette, and she threw it out the window. She sat down on her bed, her back towards Ikuto.

"Why are you so worked up over a vapor cigarette?" Ikuto asked, curious.

"Long story..."Amu said.

"Well, I'm listening." Ikuto walked closer to her bed, hoping she would answer his question.

Amu looked at Ikuto over her shoulder, she sighed, and patted at a spot next to her on her bed. Signaling for Ikuto to sit down.

"I have a little sister, her name was Ami.."Amu started off, her voice barely above a whisper. Ikuto remained silent, listening to every word she said.

"When she was in her second year of high school, she started to hang out with... _the wrong type _of people..."Amu stared out the window, remembering the 'friends' Ami would bring home. Most of them looked like gangsters, and hookers. Amu and her parents worried because they thought Ami would turn out like her 'friends', luckly she didn't.

"When we went to our yearly check up to the doctors, we found out she had lung cancer..."Amu's voice started to fade away, then come back. Not knowing if she could handle saying the rest.

"She smoked?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled meekly, and shook her head. Proud that her sister didn't smoke.

"No..second hand smoke.."Amu said, the smile on her face, was gone.

"Is that it?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head, again. Knowing there was still more to cover.

"One day, she came home from school with two police men behind her..."Amu looked out the window again, replaying in her mind, that moment. Ikuto stayed silent.

"They said there was a school shooting earlier that day, and she helped with hiding the guns..."

"Being a minor, our father was put into jail for 2 months, and our mother had to work harder to pay the bills." Amu stopped talking for a moment, and frowned. '_I remember mom crying in the middle of the night, asking God what happened to Ami, why was all this happening to our family. Those sleepless nights because I could hear mom sobbing down the hall when I came over on the weekends.' _Amu thought.

"In those 2 months things for worst. Our mom had to get a loan to pay off bills, and Ami started to rebel more. I stayed home to help, but everything remained the same. Ami came home later and later in the night, and mom became restless. Always awake worrying about Ami and dad, or sobbing in their bedroom."

"Before we knew it, me and mom was picking up dad from the jail. Ami stayed home, not wanting to hear anything from dad. We got home, and the front door was unlocked." Silent tears rolled down Amu's face, remembering what happened next.

"We burst inside to find Ami on the floor, eyes closed, body...motionless.." Amu squeezed her knees closer to her, wanting to tell someone _everything _that happened.

"And then-" Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's shoulders, knowing it was painful for her to remember.

"Sh...that's enough, you don't have to tell me the rest.."Ikuto said, stroking Amu's pink hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest, but she continued telling Ikuto what happened.

"We rushed to her side...and we found deep cuts all over her arms...our dad ran outside to ask one of the neigh boors for help, and our mom called 911... I moved closer to my motionless sister, and held her hand. But I felt something in her hand, and I realized it was a note. -hiccup- It was addressed to me, and it explained everything..Why she hanged out with the wrong people, and in the end...she said she was sorry she couldn't stay to see my very first concert with mom and dad..."Amu cried in Ikuto's chest, letting the bottled up emotions about the past, out. **(A/N:To know the note, PM me or leave a review saying you want to know. Only for those who has a profile on FF! Oh and Amu is 20 when Ami is in her second year in highschool!)  
**

"Sh..let it all out.."Ikuto said, waiting for Amu to stop crying. Now her understands so much more about Amu. The pictures in her hallways, made sense now. He looked over at the near by digital clock '_That killed like 50 minutes...'_ Ikuto thought.

"You want me to call Tadase, and tell him another time?" Ikuto asked, hoping Amu would say yes, and then forget about Tadase.

Amu pulled away from Ikuto, and wiped her tears away. She shook her head, she mumbled something off the lines of '_That would be rude'. _But Ikuto didn't hear her since her hand was covering her mouth.

"I should get ready."Amu suggested.

Ikuto nodded, "Yes you should, I'll be outside. I want some fresh air." Ikuto stood up from the bed and walked towards Amu's closet.

Before Ikuto could turn the knob her head the faint sound of Amu whispering his name behind him.

"Yeah?" He said, and turned around. Only to be hugged by Amu, he looked at her confused.

"Thanks, again."

"What did I do this time?" Ikuto grinned.

"You still treat me like a normal person, after everything that happened. Thanks, Ikuto."

"Don't worry..I won't change, unless you want me to." Ikuto said.

Amu hugged him tighter, "Don't change.."she whispered, but Ikuto didn't hear her.

'_Don't ever change, my love..'_Ikuto thought, finally, hugging Amu back.

* * *

**Po tah toes:MY FINGERS ARE CRAMPED! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, it seems so long to me :)**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes in there...somewhere...I might fix it, and then repost this chapter :)**

**REMEMBER;**

******_To PM or IN YOUR REVIEW to tell me what AMI'S note said!_**

******_and!_**

******_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, YOUR SO CLOSE TO THE BUTTON!_**

******_sorry again for the uber late update, and hopfully this kinda long chapter half made up for it :)_**

******_sorry again, and for me talking alot too! :)_**

******_Until next time!  
_**

******_,=,e  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Po tah toes: Ok, so I think I'll be updating every 2-3 weeks..because..I suck x)  
**

**Ikuto:Yeah,yeah,yeah, whatever. Just get on with this chapter.**

**Amu:Why in a bad mood...wait, your always in a bad mood-smiles-**

**Ikuto:-Glares- You haven't seen what she's written so far, have you?**

**Amu:what do you mean?**

**Ikuto:-hands paper-**

**Amu:-reads- Ugh...get on with this chapter already T-T**

**Po tah toes: ? I dont see anything wrong with the chapter xP**

**

* * *

**

**Paparazzi hurts **

**Chapter 15**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

_Ugh._

Right now I'm window shopping with Amu. We've come half an hour early before we are supposed to meet Tadase in the Shinto plaza.

"I wonder if he would look the same.."Amu said, walking away from the _Target _and towards the _Ross._

It was noisy at the Plaza today, so Amu didn't hear me growl. I followed her through the crowd of people walking through the Shinto Plaza. It wasn't that hard to keep track of her though. Her bubble gum pink hair made it easy to find her. Finally, I managed to catch up with her after pushing past many people. I glared at 35-40 year old 'men' who tried to hit on Amu as we walked around. I practically rolled my eyes when a guy, he looked like he was 25, came up to her and said '_heeyy'_. I coughed. The guy looked at me, and quickly walked away.

Luckily none of them noticed who Amu was...as in; in they didn't notice it was the famous, _Hinamori Amu. _Her pink hoodie with the words, _~Danger~ _in black, covered most of her head. Her sunglasses that covered most of her face helped it even more. No one noticed Amu, and no one noticed me._  
_

But the best part was, Amu didn't even notice all of those guys trying to hit on her.

She kept on walking towards different stores, pointing at different items each time. I would take her inside to buy if for her, _but_ who knows where she would run off to. Heck, she might even get caught. I don't even want to _imagine _what that would be.

"Ikuto what time is it?" Hearing Amu's voice brought me away from my thoughts. I looked for her ahead of me. I easily spotted her pink hoodie, and speed-walked my way over to her.

I took out my phone and looked at the time, '_7:50'. _I looked at her, even though I couldn't see it in her eyes, I could tell she was excited from the grin on her face.

"Only 10 more minutes. Lets go to the fountain, I told Tadase to meet us there." I said while grabbing her hand when more waves of people started walking around.

There was an awkward silence as me and Amu walked through the different crowds of people. I sighed, a sigh of relief when there were less, and less people as we got closer to the fountain. Or the middle of the Shinto plaza. By the time we reached the fountain, there were very little people.

I let go of Amu's hand, and she walked around the fountain. I sat down a near by bench and watched her carefully. The lights from inside the fountain shined brightly, she looked inside the water, and her face features were easily seen. I watched her very closely when she looked around. I _knew _she was looking for.._him.._ I watched for any sign of emotion. But before I could see anything she turned around, and started to walk around the fountain again. I sighed and ran a hand though my already messy hair. I put my head back, and gazed up at the stars. '_I bet dad didn't work this hard to get mom...'_ I closed my eyes and exhaled a breathe I forgot I was holding.

I opened my eyes and put my head back up, to stare straight into golden eyes. I resisted pressing my lips against hers, but before another thought could come into mind Amu pulled away.

"What time is it Ikuto, should Tadase be here already?" Amu said, taking another look around the place.

I took out my phone and checked the time. '_8:05'_

_"_It's 8:05...He might be running a little late._" _I said, pushing my phone back into my pocket.

Amu nodded and sat down next to me, and looked down at her lap. I stared her, wondering what she could be thinking.

"Ikuto..."I blinked. Her voice was a whisper. I couldn't see her eyes, so I wondered what she was feeling.

"Yes, _Amu.."_

"When you told me you loved me," She looked at me, her eyes stared straight into mine, "Were you telling the truth?"

I looked for any sign of happiness, sorrow, any emotion in her eyes, but I found nothing. She seemed to be doing the same with me. Before I could reply to her question, _someone, _interrupted us.

"Hello again, Amu." We both looked up.

I glared at the man in front of us, a frown formed on my lips. I heard a gasp from Amu.

"Tadase!"

* * *

**Po tah toes:Yeah. I know. It's short. But it's a filler chapter.**

**Ikuto:Then what was the paper I read earlier?**

**Po tah toes:Oh that's for the next chapter...**

**Amu:So..Whhy are you making us wait?**

**Po tah toes:To torture you all! MUAHAHAHA..don't worry I'll update again this weekend..PROMISE, and this time I used my pinky finger!**

**,=,e**

**(I think the turtle want's you to reviewx)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Po tah toes: I know you guys are way pissed off with me for not updating in like..FOREVER! I have my reasons __**

**_On wards w/ the story!  
_**

**_I do not own shugo chara!_**

* * *

**_Paparazzi Hurts_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

I jumped up from the bench, happy that Tadase finally came.

"I'm sorry for being late. There was a problem at work, and I had to fix it," He smiled.

I blushed. He still smiles like a prince! I could feel someone staring at me, and I started to get uncomfortable. I mentally slapped myself, I turned to Ikuto. Turns out he was the one staring at me because he kept on staring straight at me,

"Tadase, Ikuto will be joining us tonight. It that okay with you?" I knew if Tadase said '_no' _Ikuto would still stay, it's just how he is. Then there was an awkward silence between the two of them. They glared at each other. It seemed like they were arguing with each other in their minds. After a couple of minutes Tadase looked at me and said, "No problem Amu! Lets go!" He took my hand and we walked towards the near-by park was at. Before I could look back at Ikuto, Tadase said, "You look beautiful. You haven't changed a bit, Amu." There was a small blush on his cheeks. I blushed lightly and giggled.

'_Ikuto can just walk behind us...'_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I held back a growl when Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and walked off. I felt like charging at him when I heard Amu giggle from the bench. I quickly got to my feel and followed them. Some people that were walking past me gave me a weird look. It must look like I was stalking him..'

_'oh well..'_

We crossed the street and entered the park. I followed them as they walked around the park. Passing the same place about 10 times.

"How '_classic' _of Tadase..." I whispered.

I rolled my eyes when Tadase stopped walking, picked up a dandelion from the ground, and gave it to Amu. Seriously, what does she see in him? I felt like slapping myself when Amu blush and murmured a 'thank you.' After another 15 minutes of walking past the same tree over and over, and listening to Tadase talk about himself, I started to get bored. I felt like going back to my apartment, or Amu's house and find something better to do. But who _knows _what this bastard would do once I'm gone. I smirked after thinking some things over, '_I have an Idea..'_

_**~10 minutes Later~**_

Me and Amu were finally alone, _for now._ Tadase..or bastard..or kiddy king..Hey, I like that, _Kiddy king. _I smirked, it does suit him. Anyways, Kiddy king went to the bathroom.

Amu seemed._..distant. _She stared at the mens bathroom door, _she was waiting for Tadase. _I decided to break the silence between us, "Amu.."

She looked up at me. Her eyes held no emotion, but she was smiling. "Um..So what have you and Kidd- I mean Tadase talk about?" I asked.

She looked away for a minute, then looked back, "He was the only one talking. I didn't want to interrupt him when he was speaking. He just talks about his job, but he hasn't told me what company he works for. He just said he's the boss. He also tells me about his family, friends, and how he was when I dumped him. He also said I haven't changed since high school!" She said happily. She opened her mouth again to say something else, but I stopped her, "You still didn't answer my question." I felt slightly irritated, everytime the kiddy king would interrupt us, but this time I'll make _sure _he doesn't do anything. Amu backed away until her back hit a tree. I put my hand next to her face, and leaned in closer.

"Do you love me back, _Amu?" _I said into her ear. I pulled away from her head, and sure enough she was blushing. She avoided by gaze, and she tried to break free, but I was blocking any way for her to escape.

"I..I-I don't feel comfortable a-answering..." She whispered, and played with her hands while looking at the ground.

"Is it because you still love Tadase?" I said bluntly, with the slightest sound of anger and annoyance in my voice. Amu froze, and looked up at me. Her blush had been long gone. I gazed into her eyes, trying to find the answer. But all I saw was confusion.

"W...W-What?" I rolled my eyes, and turned by back to her. I hate it when people act like they don't know what they just did, or some thing like that. Doesn't Amu see that Tadase is trying to get closer to her, trying to get her back? Of course not because she is _that _dense. It looks like to me she looks much more happier when she is with Tadase instead of with me. Sersiouly! Who does this to a guy who could have killed himself by jumping from a tree to a roof top-ish balouny? Wait, I know who does this, AMU!

"Don't act like you don't know what your doing.." I said harshly. Wait, what? I'm being harsh to Amu now? Oh no, my 'cold&mysterious' facade is taking over. Ah damn, this is going to be bad.

"I..Ikuto? What are you talking about?" I could feel her hand press against my shoulder from behind, I quickly walked away from her and towards where Kukai's house was.

"Wait Ikuto!" I heard her say behind me, and footsteps followed. I was about to turn back, but then I head that kiddy king's voice and the footsteps behind me stopped.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Freakin' Kiddy King and his girlish voice is annoying, then there was Amu's voice, "I'm fine Tadase. I just have to ask Ikuto something!" Once again I head the footsteps, and sure enough Amu caught up to me. She was panting, her face was red, and her eyes looked determined. I glared down at her, she looked surprised, but then frowned at me.

"Are you mad Ikuto?" She asked me. Oh. My. God. Really, isn't obvious I'm mad by how I walked away from you. I frowned back at her and answered, "No. I'm just tired." The look on her face was the same, she didn't buy it.

"Sersiouly Ikuto, what is wrong?" Right at that moment, Tadase comes running, and gets in between me and Amu. He spread it arms around her, as if he was protecting her. He glared at me, and I gladly glared back, "What did you do to her?" Tadase asked.

"Oh no..Tada-" But I cut her off, "Nothing. I was just on my way." I said calmy and walked passed them.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu stared off at Ikuto as he walked away. Her mind, and heart was telling her to go after him, but her body stayed with Tadase. Tadase on the other hand, ran a few steps towards Ikuto then stopped once he yelled, "Is that all you got? You thieving cat!" In an instant Ikuto was in front of Tadase, a smirk on his face. Tadase backed away, but Ikuto took steps forward.

"Thieving cat huh? Haven't heard that in a while..." Tadase glared at Ikuto, and Ikuto glared back.

"Giving up so easily are you, you thieving cat?" Ikuto just smirked and turned his back to Tadase.

"Silly boy, she was never mine to begin with. Take her, she will never be mine." Amu, running after Tadase, heard this and stared wide-eyed at Ikuto. She could feel the tears forming. Tadase smiled, _victory! _he thought.

"Hahaha, thieving cat, I told you, you would never get her! HAHAHAHA!" Tadase pointed an accusing finger at him, and laughed more.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled out, but he had already exited the park. At that moment, he was hiding in a near by tree. Watching Tadase and Amu. But he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. Tadase looked behind him, and he wrapped Amu in his arms. She froze, '_T..Tadase..' _she thought.

"Amu!" Tadase said and wrapped her in another bear hug.

"Tadase..What happ-" Tadase frowned, "Why can't you just forget about him, Amu? You have me now, forever.." Tadase smiled.

"Tadase..I-"

"Do you love me, Amu?" Amu looked at Tadase, shocked, and he pulled away. There was a small blush on his cheeks, and she could feel a blush coming also.

"What?.." Amu started at him, not knowing how to answer.

"Well I know it's kind of early Amu, but ever since you dumped me in high school I always thought of you. Even after numerous girlfriends, none of them ever compared to you. Even after all of these years...I still love you, Amu." Tadase said..well..part of the truth.. Amu stared at him, speechless. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but then she didn't want to lie either.

"Tadase..." Amu averted her gaze from Tadase to a near by tree. '_Strange..I swear I thought I saw something move in the shadows...' _She thought. She was brought back from her thoughts once Tadase grabbed both of her hands, and looked at her with a worried face.

"Amu?..." He waited patiently for her to answer him. Amu glanced a look at Tadase, then back at the tree. She shook the feeling off that someone was listening to their conversation, and watching their every move.

"Tadase...I-" Amu started,

"Amu, Wait!" Both of them looked at the one who spoke out, and HE/she walked out of the shadows.

* * *

**So yeah i know its been forever since I updated. But here is chapter 16. Do not expect a fast update since I have testing coming in 3 weeks and so yeah. I might update before june...maybe..But once I'm on summer break I'll finish this story, and my other one. and after I fisnish both of them, I'll take a break from writing! ,=,e**

**I hope you guys liked my chapter! I love you all!  
**


	17. Huge News

**Ohla my lovely readers I'm back! Yes, do you know what that means? FASTER UPDATES! WOO-hoo :) I bet half of you are not even excited about that . so anyways, I'll be updating in around 2weeks or less..I can't believe they changed some things in Fanfiction, I was like 'WTF!' i was such a confused person . . If not..then theres another long wait X)**

**And so here is a recap to refresh those old minds x)**

_"Tadase..." Amu averted her gaze from Tadase to a near by tree. 'Strange..I swear I thought I saw something move in the shadows...' She thought. She was brought back from her thoughts once Tadase grabbed both of her hands, and looked at her with a worried face._

_"Amu?..." He waited patiently for her to answer him. Amu glanced a look at Tadase, then back at the tree. She shook the feeling off that someone was listening to their conversation, and watching their every move._

_"Tadase...I-" Amu started,_

_"Amu, Wait!" Both of them looked at the one who spoke out, and HE/she walked out of the shadows._

**paparazzi hurts**

_**chapter 17**_

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I watched as a figure came from where I thought I saw something moved. I smiled, thinking it was Ikuto coming back for me. I sighed, and held back a whine. Instead of Ikuto, it was Utau and Rima, in disguise of course. I managed to smile, even though I was disappointed on the inside. When they were standing in front of me, they eyed Tadase from head to toe. Rima seemed bored, sadly her sunglasses that covered most of her face stopped me from seeing what she really felt. Utau on the other hand, smiled. Unlike Rima, she didn't have any sunglasses on and so I was able to see in her eyes that she was not at all fond of Tadase in anyway. When their gazes landed on me, I could see Utau's eyes widen and I was sure Rima's eyes were the same. I looked at them confused, but when I touched my face I could feel it slightly wet. I groaned on the inside, _silent tears? _Really? At least Tadase was behind me so he didn't see. I completely forgot that I was crying, and now it was too late to cover it up. Thank god for Tadase, he started a conversation between himself, utau, and Rima.

_"_Utau Hoshina, and..." He trailed off when he looked at Rima. Of course he wouldn't recognize her, with the giant sunglasses-which didn't even make sense since it was night, a hat to cover her long dirty blonde hair, and a scarf that covered her mouth, she was almost unrecognizable. The only way for me to recognize her way her size, and the fact that when she wasn't with amu, it was more likely she was with Utau. Realizing Tadase was staring at her, Rima tore her gaze off of me, and removed her sunglasses revealing most of her face. "Rima Mashiro." She pulled down her scarf just enough so she could talk. She showed Tadase a small smile, but when she looked at me with her eyes it told me that she wanted to know why I was crying, and she wanted to know _now. _"It's an honor to meet you both in person," He shook Utau's hand and nodded at Rima's direction, "I'm a huge fan." I rolled my eyes behind him. Huge fan because he was the freakin' boss of a company that spreads gossip faster then I can say Mississippi! I wiped the tears off my cheeks before Tadase turned around, obvious that he did not know the girls didn't like him. And right now, I don't like him either.

_"_As you can see, I'm here with Amu. My new girlfriend." All three of us chocked on air. Utaus eyes was wide filled with surprise, her mouth slightly open. Rima's eyes was filled with shock, her mouth made an O shape. Me on the other hand, had my mouth open like a complete moron, eyes wide like I just saw a cow playing the guitar in front of me, and I also screamed out,

_"WHAT?"_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto watched from the nearest tree. After listening to the whole conversation, and watching it all he smirked and jumped off the tree. He slowly started to walk away from the group of adults, with a final look over his shoulder. He could still see Amu's shocked face, he whispered to himself, "perfect.." and disappeared into the night.

..."What the hell do you mean girlfriend?" Amu blurted out to Tadase, waving her arms in the air like a bird. Numerous people passing by glanced at their direction with a strange look on their face, but walked right past them without a word. Tadase stared at Amu with complete shock at first, but then his expression softened. He took her hands with his and smiled his prince like smile. "weren't you about to confess to me again back then? Were you not going to say that you loved me back?" Tadase's voice was pleading, and so was his eyes. But Amu knew better then to fall for the same facade twice in her life. As her friends stared at her, Amu just stared open mouthed at Tadase. Her mind over flowing with thoughts. While having a mental fight with herself_, _Amu was brought back into reality when Tadase squeezed on her hand. Realizing he was still holding her hand, Amu forcefully let go of Tadase's hand. Frowning, Tadase attempted to comfort Amu. He took a step towards her, but she took a step back. '_This..bastard..'_She thought.

_"_Amu?" Tadase asked questioningly.

_"_Im not your girlfriend.."She said quietly. Although Amu spoke in a tone just above a whisper, Rima heard it. Upon hearing it, Rima smiled and turned to Utau and whispered something in her ear. Smiling, Utau looked at Tadase then at Amu. Despite being very confused, Amu looked at Tadase and repeated those words again. "I am _not _your girlfriend." Her voice was demanding, stating a cold hard fact. She narrowed her eyes at him, and repeated the words again. "I am not, and never will be, your girl friend." Tadase was completely shocked by Amu's change of behavior.

_"_B-but. T-that thieving cat is already gone! You don't have to hide your feels anymore!" Amu practically exploded in anger. Her face was red, and her hands were clenched in fists. Glaring at Tadase with as much hatred as she could, he, utau, and Rima could feel the bottled up anger leak through.

_"Never. _Mention Ikuto like that, ever again." Amu said through clenched teeth. Angry that the fact Tadase was still calling Ikuto a thieving cat, and even more angry by being accused of hiding her emotions she couldn't help but be pissed. With that much venom in her voice directed completely to him, Tadase took a step back. Amu looked at the ground, to pissed to even look at Tadase at the moment_. "_I'm not hiding my feelings. Your the one denying them, you..." She looked at him through her bangs, "_Kiddy King."_ Shocked, Tadase took another step back, bumping into Utau and Rima. Arms crossed over their chest, they both had an evil smile, with eyes that just _begged _to beat the crap out of him. The fact that she called Tadase _Kiddy King, _which was what Ikuto used when Tadase really pissed him off, and that Amu said it with such vemon and hatred that even Hades would be jealous of_, _Tadase made his was next to Utau and Rima. Taking slow, small, unnoticeable steps backwards.

_"_Afraid of my true feelings aren't you _Kiddy King? _Or should I say _Pussy Princess _since your backing away like a little girl who wet her pants in front of everyone." Amu took a few steps closer towards Tadase and at the same time he was taking steps back. Shocked by what she just called him, Tadase just stared at her in disbelief. "I-I" Tadase started, but before he could say anything else, Amu cut him off. "I! Thats all I heard about you this whole night. Everything about YOU! Do you know how boring you are? Then making Ikuto leave like that! And lastly, claiming that I was your girlfriend, even though I didn't even answer your question!"

_"_You haven't changed since high school, what a pity. Still the same, power hungry control freak. I'm happy I don't love you anymore." Amu turned her back to Tadase, but then looked over her shoulder and inclined her head towards her friends, "Lets go, girls." She said and started to walk away from Tadase. Still shocked by the new side of Amu they just witnessed they followed closely behind her. Before they could get to far, Tadase ran a few feet after them and called, "You'll never find another one better then me!" Stopping in her tracks, amu thought for a moment.

After 10 minutes of thinking, Amu started to laugh more at herself then at Tadase. '_How could I be so stupid?' _She mentally asked herself as she silenced her laughs by putting a hand over her mouth. When the laughing became to much she clutched her sides at the new pain, as the laughing slowed down she turned around and looked at Tadase. From behind her back her friends sent each other side ways glances, wondering what the hell was wrong with their pink haired friend.

_"_You see Tadase, I already have someone better." Her laughter was replaced by her usual smile, ha, she was back to her usual bubbly self. "Who is it?" Tadase called out to her, not believing what she was telling him. Amu could only smile, to herself._"easy.." _She whispered to herself.

_"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto_."

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

In Utau's car there was an awkward silence. At least they forgot about me crying, that would suck. Trying to explain _everything_, that's just too long of a story. I sat in the back seat while Utau and Rima sat in the front two. I looked out the window and replayed parts of my memories that were fresh and clear and that was only because of one person. _him. _I remember him taking me to the beach, and them him taking pictures..pictures... I mentally slapped myself, of course that was how he got those pictures! I rubbed my fore head, sighing in the process. Rima looked over her shoulder, "Everything okay back there?" I simply nodded, and went back to my thoughts. Ikuto plus camera equals a horrible week. I pulled out a strand of my bubblegum pink hair out of frustration. '_Damn him..'_ I thought. After a few minutes of cursing Ikuto in my head, I smiled when I remembered another memory together. '_The violin..at the balcony..' _I couldn't help but smile over how stupid he was to jump from a tree branch, just to say sorry. My smile grew, _Sometimes I can't help but love him.._

_"_You got me scared earlier Amu. With your expression, and aura..you know_." _I smiled again. I let out a small laugh, I couldn't help it, it was just so funny how Tadase looked. Those acting lessons really did help me with showing my true emotions. "I couldn't help it...He just pisses me off.." I looked out the window, "_Especially when he calls Ikuto names like that.." _I whispered to myself. The scene replayed in my head when Ikuto said I was never his, and I never would be.`_But I already am.._

_'We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_and you played it_

_to the beat'_

"Moshi, Moshi." Utau answered to her phone **(A/N: I do not own that song).** I heard a frantic high pitched voice answer, I couldn't help but laugh a little. The voice we all recognized belonged to none other then Yukari. I could hear quiet giggles coming from Rima. I guess we were all imagining a frantic Yukari, red hair in a mess, pacing back and forth, in a pair of sweats and a shirt that was too big for her. I smiled, it fitted her completely. But only when she wasn't bossy or when she had one of _those _days.

_"_Yes they are here with me," Utau glanced at me and Rima from the corner of her eyes, "No, Nagihiko is not here." Groaning, Utau started to whine. Me and Rima snickered when we started to hear Yukari yell, _loud. _

_"_Fine, we're going there right now." After that Utau hanged up, and put her phone down. I heard her sigh, and grip the steering wheel a little harder. Passing Utau's house, she started to drive us towards the studio. "Why are we going to the studio?" I asked.

_"_Yukari said something urgent came up, so we have to go. Rima can you call Nagihiko and tell him to meet us there, say it's something important." Rima and I nodded. I wonder what was so important that Yukari needed to tell us..

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Once reaching the studio, Rima, Utau, and Amu waited in the lobby for Nagihiko. With her sunglasses that covered most of her face, Rima flipped through pictures on a magazine. Utau was watching the fish in the fish tank, she pulled her hair into a baseball cap, and had on a pair of sunglasses that covered a good portion of her face. Unfortunately for the fish, they felt terrified of having some stranger watch them. None the less, Utau stared at the fish as they tried to hide from her. Amu standing in the corner, in the shadows, hiding from everyone and everything. Even though very little of her was visible, she pulled her hood over her head, and pulled her head into the shadows. Each of them glanced at the door each time someone entered, hoping it was Nagihiko. _Beep, Beep._

_You think Yukari would be mad we're waiting for Nagihiko? -Rima_

Amu reread the text message, and looked up to see Utau reading her phone also. After thinking about what Yukari's reaction might be, Amu replyed;

_Nah...Well I hope not.. xX:Amu:Xx_

Looking up at the door when she heard it open, Amu smiled. "Finally.." She whispered and walked out of the dark corner, and towards Nagihiko who stood in the middle of the lobby. Creeping up behind him, Amu smirked, "_Boo." _She whispered in his ear. Nagihiko, jumped and turned around, fists held up in a fighting stance. He only sighed and put his arms down when he saw Amu laughing behind her hand. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." Nagihiko stated, frowning.

_"_Its not nice to be late either. Now move your asses!" Rima said as she to the lady in the front desk with Utau walking right beside her. "You better hurry up, _Nadeshiko." _Amu whispered into Nagihiko's ear, and walked towards Rima. Immediately Nagihiko's whole face turned red as he followed close behind Amu.

_"_It was just once! And it that was way before all of this!" Nagihiko told Amu, poking her side. Letting out a small _'eep' _Amu ignored Nagihiko, being the 'adult.'

_"_Floor 18, down the hall on your right, room number 108." The front desk lady said, and they all walked over to the elevator, which was to their luck, empty. Letting out a sigh Rima took of her sunglasses, as did Utau. "I really hate elevator music.." Rima crossed her arms over her chest as the sound of boring, boring, music played into the elevator. "Me too.." Amu said, leaning against the wall. "Me three." Utau. "Me fo-"

_"_Shush, we're all ready here.."Utau said, cutting Nagihiko off and walking out of the elevator when it reached the 18th floor. It just happened to be that room 108 was at the corner of very long hallway, lucky them. "If Yukari asks...say we were making sure you came here safe." Utau said as she, and the rest of her friends walked down the empty hall way. Rima shook her head, letting strands of her dirty blonde hair fall to her face. "No, just say we were waiting for him in the lobby. When the paparazzi came, and we had to find a way to get them to leave the building, so we went out the back door, hid in the bushes, and when the coast was clear we went back inside.." Rima smiled, proud of herself.

"Or we could just tell the truth." Amu suggested, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Before they could reply Utau already opened the door, to find a very frantic and angry Yukari.

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

Here we all are, sitting around a long table, getting scolded by Yukari for being 20 minutes late. We all stayed silent as she went on nagging, and scolding us. "And next time call!" With that, she took a seat and had her face in her hands. We waited for her to cool down, and when she did she looked at us all.

"Guys, something huge came up." Me, Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau leaned closer to Yukari. Normally when Yukari meant something was 'huge' she over exaggerates, but none the less, it was always interesting to see what she would say.

"What is it?" Utau asked.

"Is the concert called off?" Rima asked. I slapped my forehead, along with Utau and Nagihiko doing the same to themselves. I bet we all forgot about the concert. Since there was so much going on with me right now, it was hard trying to remember things that didn't seem too important.

"No, heavens now. It's still on, but there is something else.." Before I could let Yukari continue, I _had _to ask a question.

"Um..How many days until the concert?" I asked, afraid that we might not have much time.

"Around...10 days." All of us stared at Yukari in disbelief. That was so little time! We didn't even practice that much, oh this is bad!

"But thats not what I called you here for.." She sounded sad, and something in me realized what it could have been. I blinked back tears,

"Is it about Ami?" I whispered. I rarely talked about my sister, since she was still in a coma..which would make it 2 years since she's opened her eyes. Then its been 5 years since I've seen her, I wiped a tear away before it can slide down my cheek. _Ami..Papa...Mama.._

"No..Its about the concert, and afterwards.." Yukari smiled at me, reassuring me that it wasn't about my sister.

"What about it?" We all asked.

She looked at all of us in the eyes, and then stopped and stared right into mine. I had a gut feeling that it wasn't something good, her eyes told me that my gut feeling would be right. Yukari inhaled deeply, and said;

"After the concert, we leave Japan for a 1 year world tour."

* * *

**Lol, I love when I do this! Lovely readers...I bet your thinking this "WHAT THE HELL? AFTER ALL THAT, YOU TELL ME THIS! UGH!" but hey, thats what I like to end things with. It was either that..or have Ami die o.0 I don't want Ami to DIE! T.T**

**Anyways, thank i'm sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes in there..somewhere. . I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**All of you that smiled, laughed, when Amu called Tadase a PUSSY PRINCESS! I had to stop writing, laugh, and then continue. I just had to put it there :D I don't hate Tadase that much...well ok I do hate him that much..maybe a little more x)**

**Please review! I'll be updating in 2weeks or less...Maybe next weekened or something...But if I get plenty of reviews, I might just update like a ninja x)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I told you all that I would update soon! Ha! Didn't expect such a fast update, well me either..This was third to the last resort when I'm bored. I didn't get as many reivews as expected T.T oh well, I still got reviews! ^.^ I tried to make this chapter...longer then usual. I'll try to make this short..so anyways...I really hope you guys like this chapter! Here's a recap to make the chapter longer! Lol jk, Just to refresh the memories;**

_She looked at all of us in the eyes, and then stopped and stared right into mine. I had a gut feeling that it wasn't something good, her eyes told me that my gut feeling would be right. Yukari inhaled deeply, and said;_

_"After the concert, we leave Japan for a 1 year world tour."_

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Paparazzi hurts_**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Everyone stared at Yukari in disbelief. "Repeat that.." Nagihiko said, wanting to knew of he heard her right. Yukari ran a hand through her hair, and repeated "We leave Japan for a 1 year world tour, right after the concert."

**_"_**You mean, _right after. _Which means-" Yukari finished Utau's sentence for her while nodding, "Which means we will not be coming back to Japan. We go to the concert, and right after that we go on a plain towards London." Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't say anything. They knew better then to complain to Yukari, there was no point. Amu, on the other hand, stayed strangely quiet. She looked down under the table, and to her hands. _'We will not be coming back to Japan...'_Yukari's words repeated in Amu's head, just like a song. '_Ikuto..'_ was the first thing that came to mind after Yukari's words faded away from her thoughts. '_I won't see him...' _Her hands balled into fists, and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Is there something wrong, Amu?" Amu was brought back into reality when Yukari asked her that question. She blinked back the tears, trying to hide any trace of them. She showed Yukari, and the rest of her friends a reassuring smile. _Fake. _

**_"_**Nothing." Amu looked out the window, wondering about where Ikuto is, and what he would think of this. "Nothing at all.."She said.

"So, hows the new song coming along?" All heads snapped back to Yukari, they all completely forgot about making a new song. "About that..." Utau started, avoiding eye contact with Yukari. "You didn't make one, did you?" She looked at each one of them with a disappointed look.

"What about we sing a song we haven't sang in a while? Save us the trouble.." All eyes went to Rima like she was a genius, she just shrugged.

"Ok, what song will we do?" Amu let out a long, loud sigh and rubbed her forehead with both of her hands, "Can we carry on with this conversation tomorrow? I have a migraine..."

"Oh yes, of course. Meet here again at noon," Yukari paused and looked at them and added,"_Don't be late." _Everyone nodded quickly, Amu held a thumbs up. "Dismissed!" And with that they all bolted out the door while Amu was taking her time out of the room. She was having trouble walking straight too, and the room temperature seemed to have shot up. When she reached the hall, things started to get fuzzy.

"Damn it Amu..make it to the elevator.." She said to herself. But her legs betrayed her. Last thing she heard was footsteps running after her, and Rima calling out, "Amu!" before she hit the tile floor below her.

**Amu's P.O.V**

When I woke up my migraine was gone. I smiled and spreaded my arms out on my...bed? I sat up straight and I instantly recognized my blue bed, the pink walls..Yep, my room alright. " I wonder how I got here?" I asked aloud. "Your friends brought you here after you passed out." I shivered as I recognized the voice, and I looked at the door where it came from. My eyes instantly widened. "I-Ikuto?" He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame. One thing I noticed was that he was slightly panting, I raised one eyebrow at him. "Why are you panting?" I heard him sigh from across the room, "That is not important," In a blink of an eye he was in front of me, our face's leveled, "What's important is...Are you okay?" I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks when his hot breathe hit my now dry lips. His eyes were staring right into mine, as if they were looking for something. I could feel myself leaning towards him, and before I knew it our lips were centimeters apart. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to crash into mine.

Instead I felt something soft, and warm press against my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ikuto pull away. I saw a small smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile also.. _He kissed my forehead..._ Before we could say any words to each other there was a knock from the closed door, and Ikuto walked over to answer it. He looked at me before he opened the door. He motioned for me to lie down, I nodded and did so.

"What did you do to Amu, you pervert!" I giggled under the covers of the blanket at the sound of Utau's voice. I heard footsteps coming towards my bed and soon enough Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko was standing next to my bed_. "_What did that pervert do to you?" Utau asked. "You gave us quit a scare Amu." Nagihiko smiled, at least they all know I was okay. I looked at Rima, she didn't say anything but her expression said enough. I smiled at my friends. I looked at Utau, "He didn't do anything to me..." I looked over to the door, and saw Ikuto leaning against the door frame again. I smiled at him, when he realized that my smile was directed to him, he smiled also. I pushed the covers off of my body, and stood up from the bed. "Just let me get out of my jeans, and we'll eat breakfast."

"Actually Am-" I looked down at my clothes, and screamed. I wasn't in my skinny jeans and hoddie, no. I was in a black night gown that went down to my thighs, "Who changed me while I was asleep!" I screeched, and pointed an accusing finger at Ikuto. He seemed to be enjoying this horrible moment, his smirk said a thousand words at that time. "You changed me clothes, you pervert!" I started to stomp towards him, when Rima and Utau stepped between me and him. "Calm down Amu.." Rima said, blocking me every time I tried to get to the still smirking Ikuto.

"I can't! This pervert changed my clothes when I was _asleep! _Why aren't you mad!" I asked, trying to glare at Ikuto over Rima's head, but then Utau was in the way. "Because we were the one that changed you, idiot!" Rima yelled at me, and pointed at herself then at Utau. I stood there dumbfounded, I could feel my cheeks heat up. I looked at the ground, and put my hands behind my back, "I'm sorry.." I whispered. I heard Rima sigh in front of me, and I felt an arm go around my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Rima standing next to me, arm around my shoulder, "We need to get you something to eat." I nodded and followed her out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Nagihiko's cooking!" Rima announced, and took a seat on the couch and I took a seat next to her.

"But I'm tired! I was u-" Nagihiko stopped talking mid sentence when Rima turned and gave him a death glare. I heard him sigh as he walked into the kitchen. Poor Nagihiko. When Utau reached the living room she took a seat next to me and we stared at my fish. Happily swimming in their large fish tank. When Ikuto reached the living room felt Rima and Utau's gaze go from me to him. I couldn't help but lightly blush, they _were _there when I said I loved Ikuto.  
"Amu's lover has just entered.." Utau whispered to Utau, grinning at me. I watched as Rima rolled her eyes, "State the obvious.." And with that they went back to staring at Ikuto. He didn't seem to notice their staring until he sat down in the arm chair in front of the couch, and caught them. I raised his eyebrows, "Whats with the staring?" He asked, looking from Rima, to Utau, and fixed his gaze onto me. I felt my blush grow, and I tried to avoid eye contact. But _that _plan failed.

Rima shook her head, and looked around the room. I could feel her laughing on the inside. Utau just smiled at shook her head, she poked me on the side that went unnoticed by Ikuto and whispered, "I think he was talking to you." I shook my head, and pulled my legs up to my chest. I used burried my face into my knees before my blush could be more noticeable then it already was. Then it turned strangely quiet, except for Nagihiko's humming from the kitchen.

"Breakfast it ready!" Nagihiko yelled from the kitchen. The smell of beacon, eggs, toast, AND WAFFLES filled my senses. I guess Utau felt it too since she shot up from the couch and ran straight to the kitchen. Rima followed close behind her. I smiled at my friends 'normal' behavior and headed to the kitchen. I turned around to call Ikuto to join us but he was heading for the front door instead. I frowned, and walked over to him.

"Your not staying for breakfast?" It sounded more like a statement then a question, Ikuto only shook his head, "Can't."

"Why not?" I followed him out of the door, I do NOT care if people saw me in a nightgown. He stopped walking at the end of the driveway, turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. He looked so nice...sincere. His eyes were soft and warm..just like his smile. He took a step towards me and kissed the top of my head. I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks, _again. _

"I just came to make sure you were alright." And with that he walked down the street, I'm guessing towards his car. On the other hand, I was standing at the same exact spot, not daring to move. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks, and I put a hand over my heart.

"_Ikuto..._..."

I walked back inside, and joined the rest of my friends in the kitchen. I lost the appetite to eat, so I just sat down with a cup of coffee, staring at it.

"What happened to Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked with a mouthful of food.

"He said he had to go..so he just left." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Even though on the inside it was a huge deal to _me._

"That's weird..."Rima said, I looked at her confused. "How so?"

"We called him this morning 1hour after we got you here. We asked him where he was, and he was somewhere on the other side of town. So we told him what happened to you. And with in 10 minutes he was pounding at the door, sweating, and panting." Rima took another bit out of her egg, Utau finished for her.

"Yeah. First thing he said was '_Where is she?'"_ We didn't have any time to response since he made his way inside, ran up the staircase, and into your room."

I froze. Ikuto, ran here. The town had a 6mile diameter. I felt everything go numb, and only one thing came to mind.

_Ikuto..._

**Later that day -3pm-  
**

I walked down the street with Rima and Utau after we discussed what songs we were doing with Yukari. Nagihiko said he 'wasn't feeling well' and left a little early. Lying purple head. Right now we were heading to the nearest Cafe, happy that the 3 hour 'conference' was finally over.

"And she kept on talking..and talking!" Utau said, throwing her hands in the air, almost making her hat and sunglasses fall. Me and Rima sent sideways glances to each other and smiled. I pulled my hood more over my head before any pink hair could be sticking out. I pushed my sunglasses higher before they could fall off,revealing my eyes. In this blistering heat I would rather have a crowd around my then being tortured by wearing my hoodie. But I knew Rima hated being surrounded, so I kept in disguise.

"Finally..." I breathed out when we reached a small, simple cafe at the end of the street. One by one we entered the Cafe, and we all let out a realized sigh. It was almost empty. A girl, maybe around 19, walked up to us and smiled. "Welcome to Shugo Cafe. Table for three?" Rima nodded and whispered to her, "Can you seat us somewhere more.._private?" _She took off her sunglasses, and the girl immediately recognized her.

"Oh my go-" Rima covered her mouth before she could say anymore. I smiled. "Please, we don't want anyone to know we are here. Tell your co-workers to act normal around us." Nodding Rima hesitantly let go of the girl when she seemed to have calmed down.

"R-right this way!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, but she didn't seem to give us away. Seating us at a booth at the back of the Cafe, where no one was at the moment, perfect. Utau and Rima sat down next to each other, and I slid into the seat in front of them.

"A waiter will be here to serve you shortly." After handing us the menus, the girl quickly ran into what I'm guessing is the kitchen. Her cries of joy were heard from outside. After a few minutes of silence, and deciding what to order. I put down the menu and looked out the window, staring into the sky.

"So are you going to tell him?" Utau asked, I kept my eyes at a certain cloud that looked like a heart. I smiled, but then answered Rima's question. "Tell who?"

"Ikuto." Rima said bluntly. I suddenly remembered what they could be hinting at, the smile on my face faded. "I don't want to tell Ikuto..."

"Tell me what?" I looked away from the clouds, and loooked up. Speak of the devil. There he was, standing in a black long sleeved he rolled up to his elbows. A dark blue tie hanged lossely around his neck. A pen and notepad in hand.

"Y-you work here?" I covered my mouth when I realized I spoke too loud. Ikuto frowned playfully, "Not happy to see me?"

"N-no! It's just I-I. You. Here, work! What?" I can't believe Ikuto, of _all _people would work here. It seemed to boring for a guy like him. He just shrugged, "I needed money, so I got another job." He glanced and Rima then at Utau and nodded.

"So what don't you want to tell me?" He was staring right back to me again. I felt my blood run cold, I did _not _want to tell him I'll be gone for a year! After that conference with Yukari, she said it might be longer! up to 18 months!

"T-that um... T-that I left Tadase!" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Rima and Utau seemed unfazed, but Ikuto smirked. "Knowing that kiddy king, he would be crying in a corner by himself." Ikuto chuckled to himself, I let out a sigh of relief. He bought it. He cleared his throat.

"So what would you like?" He asked.

"Coke." Utau said, handing him the menu.

"Iced coffee. Hazelnut." Ikuto nodded, and wrote it down. He then looked at me.

"Um...a choclate shake, with that strawberry thing. I'm not sure what it's called." I said, handing him my menu. I saw him smirk while he wrote it down.

"I'll be back with the drinks in a minute.." And with that, he left.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Huh, the drinks were done faster then I expected. When I was walking towards their booth, I over heard Amu say something.

"I just don't want to tell Ikuto..." I couldn't hear the next few words since her voice got quieter. I inwardly growled. I took a few steps closer, and hid behind a plant, hoping Amu wouldn't see me.

"If I tell him about the T-"

Her loud words were cut off when a horde of the paparazzi bolted into the Cafe, and surrounded Amu and her friends.

I dropped their drinks, and ran towards them. Swearing as I got closer;

"Fuck you, paparazzi."

* * *

**oooo! Ikuto almost found out..haha ALMOST! Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate it :D sorry for the grammar errors somewhere..and the spelling errors in there..somewhere :D I'll be updating in a week or so, not that long of a wait right? SSSooOOOooo the tour might be longer then expected for Amu and the band..oh well :D**

**please REVIEW! :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! It took longer then planned for me to write chapter 28 for '_Never Love Again' _which led to a slower update on Paparazzi Hurts. But here I am, it hasn't been _that _long right? Anyways, thanks to all of you who has reviewed, and all of you who has PM me..It was nice talking with you all(: So lets have a recap from the previous chapter;**

_Her loud words were cut off when a horde of the paparazzi bolted into the Cafe, and surrounded Amu and her friends._

_I dropped their drinks, and ran towards them. Swearing as I got closer;_

_"Fuck you, paparazzi."_

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

Here I am, back in my house, in my room with Rima and Utau. All of us were still a little shaken from earlier. We were talking about the tour, and then Ikuto. Out of no where, a crowd of the paparazzi comes running towards us. How they found us? I have no clue. Did we ever get out drinks? Sadly, No. How they recognized us? Clueless. All of us still had our disguises on, it was weird to have the paparazzi recognize us. Well...they _are _the paparazzi. I should have expected them to come out of no where at some point. I remember the blinding flash of their camera's. Their questions still lingering in my mind;

'_Miss Hinamori! Are you still a virgin?' 'Hinamori-san, can you smile at the camera for me?' 'Hinamori-kun can I ask you a couple of questions?'_

I shuddered, my questions weren't even as bad as the questions they asked Rima and Utau. Then something amazing happened, we escaped. I don't completely remember how because of the damn flashes, but we did escape. All I saw in the Cafe was Ikuto, running towards us, me being pushed or carried, and then _poof_. I was in Ikuto's car, along with Rima and Utau. All of us equally confused. I remember him sighing and mumbling as he drove us back to my house. Before we could properly thank him, he waved and sped off down the street. I really hope he doesn't get fired..

"I hope they didn't get any good shots.."Utau groaned softly against my pillow, I couldn't help but groan also. If they _did _get good shots, who knows what magazine covers might say about us. I heard Rima groan softly next to me, "Lets just hope that if they did, that they won't put anything stupid to go along with the picture." I nodded in agreement with Rima. Suddenly Utau shot up from lying down on my bed, and stood up in front of me and Rima. We both raised an eyebrow at her, what was going on in her mind _this _time?

"We never got our drinks!" Utau whined. I glanced at Rima from the corner of my eyes, just in time to see her roll her eyes at Utau. I shook my head and smlied, "There's soda in the fridge." With that, Utau ran down the stairs. I looked at Rima, and showed her a serious face, "Is not telling Ikuto the right thing to do?" Rima looked as though she was in thought for a couple minutes, then she shrugged, "I don't know. Do _you _think its the right thing not to tell him?" I stayed silent, thinking over the options. If I tell him he might do something stupid, like try to come with us or something. On the other hand, if I don't tell him he'll be mad at me. I won't have enough courage to face him, even if it is after one year!

"Its not about courage, its about _love._" Rima sighed, and shook her head. I looked at her confused, love? What does love have to do with his? Yes, I love Ikuto. But love is not enough to stop an already planned world tour. "What the heck are you talking about?" I showed Rima how confused I was, and she only shook her head at me.

"What Im saying is, is the love between the two of you strong enough to go through all of this. As in not telling Ikuto about the tour?" I sat there quiet, the love between the two of us? I thought I was the only one that loved him, what? "He loves me?" Rima slapped her forehead, but I still felt confused. "It's very obvious that he loves you." I felt my face go beat red, and I couldn't help but smile. "He loves _me.._"I said to myself. I felt my insides go all tingly and happiness go throughout my body. "Yes, yes he does. He's madly in love with you, everyone can see that." Rima crossed her arms over her chest, but my smile grew. The tingly feeling spreaded throughout my body along with happiness. Ikuto, loves _me. _I felt my heart beat quicken.

"So here's a question. Lets say we go to the tour, and you don't tell Ikuto. Do you think after one whole year, that you'll still love him?" Rima paced back and forth in front of me, watching my expression carefully. I smiled, no one could take Ikuto's place in my heart. _No one. _"I know so.." Nodding Rima went on, "After one year of not having any communication with you, do you think he will still love you? Sure he loves you now, but after you leaving without saying anything to him. Do you think his feelings will stay the same after one year?" I froze, Rima's right. What if Ikuto's feelings for me change? I can't expect him to still love me, can I? "B-But if I tell him, he might do something stupid." I tried to convince my self that Ikuto would still love me, and I would still love him. Nothing could break our bond, right?

Rima stopped pacing in front of me and looked me in the eyes, "Answer the question Amu. Do you think Ikuto will still love you after one year?" Her eyes pierced me, and I started to hesitate. What if Ikuto's feelings change? What if he's angry and doesn't want to talk to me? I blinked back the tears in my eyes, a life without Ikuto...That's too horrible to even imagine.

"Lets say he does love you when you come back. But then you both face another problem, you won't stay in Japan for so long. If you were in Ikuto's position wouldn't you get tired of your boyfriend always out of the country?" I nodded, Rima was completely right on that. I looked at the floor, head hung low.

"But I don't want to keep secrets from him." I heart Rima sigh, and she sat down beside me on my bed. "I'm not one hundred percent sure what your feeling, or your options. But I want to you to know that I'll stand by what ever decision you make. Try to think all of your options, and all of your possible out comes." She stood up and walked towards the door, and paused before she exited.

"I'll leave you alone for right now. I'll do you a favor, and make sure Utau doesn't tear up your kitchen looking for food or drinks." With a smile, she exited my room and I was left alone. I sighed and ended up talking to myself;

"To think not telling him was the best idea. Now there's the result of losing him, or having him hate me and all that bull." I looked out the window, somewhere out there. The man. _The perfect man _was waiting for me. Could it be Ikuto, or could it be someone else?

"If I do tell him, there won't be any way of stopping us. He might end up angry or do something incredibly stupid." I smiled and looked down at my hands,

"I hope he doesn't change after a year..."

**Ikuto's P.O.V 7:30 PM**

I waved good bye to my co-workers as I exited the Cafe. I wiped the sweat off my brow with my wrist, there were more customer then usual. Every five minutes or so there would be a group of people entering the Cafe. There was so many that we had to set up tables and umbrellas to have more room. I remember the giant swarm of paparazzi in the Cafe. All of them were asking questions to the customers, and the employees. I remember the wave of relief when I got back to the Cafe. I was so sure that the boss would fire me for leaving my shift. But he was taken up by the task of getting the paparazzi out to even notice me come back inside.

" I wonder what she didn't want to tell me..." I said aloud as I walked towards my car in the back of the parking lot. I put my hands in my pocket, thoughts running through my mind. _Could it be she didn't want to tell me about a secret boy friend? _My eyes widened and I bit back a laugh. No, Amu wasn't like that. If she _does _have a boyfriend I would've known by now, since she does telling me everything. Right?

"Might as well go ask her myself." I told myself when I got in my car, and started the engine. I pulled out of the drive way and drove in the direction towards Amu's home. I stepped on the brakes as I reached a red light.

"The worst case scenario is that she leaves in a few days for a world tour. Leaving me for about a year." I told myself. I stepped hard on the gas when the light turned green, I smirked as I sped down the street.

"But that would _never_ happen."

I pulled into the drive way of Amu's home. I stared at the house as I got out of my car, it didn't look like any one was home. Never the less I gave it a try. I walked up to the front door and ringed the door bell. After a few minutes and no response, I ringed it again. _Where the hell could she be?_ I took out my phone and opened a new text message template.

_Hey Amu, where are you?_

-_Ikuto _

As I waited for a reply I leaned against her front door. Without a single vibration, or sound I looked at my phone. _No new messages. _I gripped it tighter in my hand, "Dammit, Amu." I said as I dialed her number. I pressed my phone against my ear, waiting for the ringing to stop and her sweet voice to fill my ears. But _nooo, _that didn't happen.

_'Hey, this is Amu! I'm not available at the moment, I might be sleeping in my room. Or in the studio being tortured to death, along with friends, by our manager! Have a nice day!' _I closed my phone and gritted my teeth, _freakin perfect. _I looked up at the second story of her house, might as well check if she was there or not. I walked over to the side of the house, jumped the fence, and landed smoothly in her back yard. An expensive looking back yard if I do say so myself. I grinned when I saw her patio, the shade thing was close to the second floor. Even better was that it was close to a window, an _open _window at that.

I smirked as I made my way onto her shade thing **(A/N: I have no clue what it's called, sorry)** and jumped high enough to grip the ledge of the window. Grunting, I pulled myself up. Without breaking a sweat I managed to enter the room, once I looked up from the floor I realized what room it was. It was her _bathroom. _I froze on the bathroom floor, waiting for an security alarm to go off. When nothing happened I only smirked, "She should at least have her windows closed and locked." I got up from the ground and dusted myself off. Without a second thought I walked down the hall and into Amu's room.

_Empty. _No one was inside, and everything was clean and neat. I was about to leave when I noticed her closet door open just a crack. Out of curiosity I ended up walking over to the door and opening it. What I saw inside made me confuse.

_None of her clothes were there. The only thing inside was a couple of suit cases and by the looks of it, they looked ready to leave._

* * *

_**So here it is! Sorry for grammar&spelling. Please review!**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys for the late-ish update!I had to go to a trip for a few days -_-" But I'm back now! And just to let you guys now..I think there would be 2 more chapters...maybe 1 more..I really don't want to end the story, but everything has to come at an end at some point right? Another heads up..this chapter may seem kinda weird..so hope i did a good job in writing it ..here's a recap:**

_None of her clothes were there. The only thing inside was a couple of suit cases and by the looks of it, they looked ready to leave._

_**Paparazzi Hurts**_

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I counted the days until the band and I leave for the concert, and the tour right after. I stared at the calender, I stared at the circle I made the day we were supposed to leave Japan. I then stared at today's date, Sunday and we leave Japan Friday. I sighed, only five more days. I crossed off today on my calender and headed out of my room. I stared at the pictures hanging on the wall as I went down the hall, and down the stairs. I stared the 'family picture' hanging at the base of the stair case. I stared into my little sisters eyes. Even in the picture she looked so happy, I managed to smile. This was before everything happened. Before everything fell apart.

"Ami.."I breathed softly and touched her face on the picture. I pulled away from the picture and walked into the kitchen, finding my cell phone on the kitchen table. I picked it up as I walked to the nearly empty fridge, regarding the half empty gallon of milk and a cup of strawberries. I pulled out the strawberries and set it on the table, taking a seat in front of it. I glanced at my phone; _No new messages. No missed calls._

I felt disappointed from the information my phone told me, and I stared at the cup of strawberries, not wanting to eat any more. It's been five days since I've talked to Ikuto. After the Cafe incident, I haven't seen nor heard of him since. I nearly jumped out my chair when my phone vibrated, and I instantly grabbed it, hoping it was Ikuto. I frowned at the text, I had gotten my hopes to high up. _Again._

_Meeting at the studio in an hour! Don't be late!_ -Yukari

I closed the text and picked up a small strawberry. I stared at it as if it would magically talk to me. I shook my head and put the strawberry back in the cup, then putting the cup back in the fridge. I lazily got up from the couch, cell phone in hand. I slowly made my way to my black sweater, which was resting on the couch arm rest. I looked out the window, it might just rain later on. With that thought in mind I slipped my sweater over my white tank top and exited my house.

**At the studio**

I stared out the window behind Yukari as she went on and on about what countries we're going to, how many fans there would be, etc. I glanced at Rima, she seemed to be paying attention. I glanced at Utau, and a smile formed on my lips. She played with her blond hair with her small fingers, occasionally putting it over her mouth like a mustache. Lastly, I glanced at Nagihiko. His long purple hair was pulled into a baseball cap, and he stared at Yukari.

"There was also a couple of requests..."Yukari handed each one of us a folder. I stared at mine, not bothering to open it. The others, on the other hand gasped when they opened there's.

"I have an...I could be on Broadway, or go abroad!" I heard Nagihiko say, obviously happy. I picked at my folder, but not opening it.

"I could feature on one of Nana Mizuki's songs! Oh my gosh! A chance to record my own album, and be a model! This is Amazing!" As I heard Utau's words I slowly opened my folder, but not looking at the paper in front of me. But instead, I stared at Rima. Her face expressionless.

"I could host a comedy show. Be on a television series. I can..they want me to be an actress! That sounds cool.." When I looked at Yukari she was looking at me, along with everyone else. I swallowed, and looked down at my folder;

_Amu Hinamori - Requests:_

_- A television actress, or female hostess  
_

_- A model for victoria's secret_

_- A tour only for you, or your own album_

_- Transfer to Seiyo company; 'We do anything to make our stars a major success, a living legend!'_

I stared blankly at the requests, and looked back up. I shook my head, "I'm not doing any of them." Everyone looked at me slightly confused, except for Yukari. She smiled.

_"_You know their intentions.."She breathed softly. I nodded my head.

_"_Their trying to get us to split up..."I smiled, a sad smile. I knew they would try and do this eventually. It happened to all bands.

_"_If Nagihiko goes abroad..who know's how long that will take. And an album for utau, that could take a while. And.." Rima looked at me, realizing what the requests meant.

"If I transfer, I say good-bye to _Mizuki Butterfly_. Seiyo doesn't accept bands less then four people." I smiled again, closed my folder and slid it back to Yukari. I grinned at her. "Tell them I'll pass." I watched as my friends, and band members one by one passed their folders back also. Not taking a single paper.

"We're a band." Nagihiko said proudly, and stood from his seat. Utau and Rima did the same, I shook my head but stood up also.

"We're not a band," I paused, but continued, "We're a family."

**Monday: Amu's P.O.V (These things will be short..just a quick summary of the day I guess)**

I fell onto my bed after crossing today off of my calendar. I stared at it for a good five minutes. Four more days, then good-bye Japan. I kicked my shoes off and hid under the warmth of my blankets. After a couple of minutes of silence, I resurfaced just enough so my head was sticking out. I stared out the window and into the night sky, straight at the moon.

_Four more days._

It seemed like plenty of time to say my good byes, but things were going by fast. Especially when the person you want to see most is no where in sight. I looked at the moon with more thought this time, what if he was looking at the moon at this exact moment?

_What if Ikuto. . . _

**Tuesday: Ikuto's P.O.V**

I sat down on the couch in my apartment when I got back from working at the Cafe, around midnight. My face in my hands, I sucked in a deep breathe. It's been days since I've seen _her, _Amu. It was driving my crazy, but I wanted her to tell me what was going on. I wanted _her _to tell me, not my confronting her. I sighed and picked up my phone from the coffee table in front of me. I looked at my contacts, Amu's name came up first. I clenched my phone harder in my hand, as a picture of her popped up. Damn collar ID. I sighed but I couldn't keep my eyes away from her eyes in the picture.

_Your not leaving me, right?_

**Wednesday: Amu's P.O.V**

I crossed today off of my calendar, Friday was just around the corner. The days were going by to fast, the nights seemed to just last a couple hours or so. I sat at the edge of my bed, looking down at my hands in my lap. I remembered how Ikuto's fingers fitted the spaces between mine perfectly. I rubbed my hands together, missing the feeling of his warm hands pressed against mine.

I missed him, Ikuto that is. I haven't seen him, or heard about him for almost a week. I'm leaving in two days also, the least I could do it say good-bye right? I grabbed my phone when it vibrated on my desk top. _One new message._

_I snapped a picture of your boy when I was at the Cafe, and he wasn't looking. Haha, your welcome! -Utau-_

I stared at the picture below the text, as the text said, it was surely Ikuto in the picture. His black button up had the first top buttons unbuttoned, and the sleeves were pushed to his elbows. I stared at his face, he had a small smile on his lips, yet his eyes looked some-what guarded. As though he was feeling something else inside. Never the less it was good to see him, it was great to know he still had his job there. I smiled and lyed down on my bed,

I might just drop by..just to say _Hello. and...Goodbye._

**Thursday: Ikuto's P.O.V**

I lyed down on my bed, facing the ceiling. I called in sick today, mostly because I didn't feel like being nice to people if it wasn't what I was feeling on the inside. Though I was already used to it, it seemed more tiring when I didn't see Amu. I grabbed my phone, _no new messages. _I sighed and when I was about to put it back on the desk it started to vibrate. I looked at the collar ID and Amu's picture popped up. My eyes widened.

I stared at her picture once again. Those beautiful honey-comb eyes. Her dazzling smile. I felt happy that she was finally going to talk to me. Maybe just a short _chat _since it's only 3PM. I let out a breathe, and remembered that I didn't pick up. _Yet._ I pressed on _accept call _but missed, and ended up hitting _reject call. _

"Dammit." I swore under my breathe, and the vibrating stopped along with my ringtone. I glared at my fingers, then back at my phone. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I waited for her to call me back, but nothing came after that. No voice mail, not another call, no text. Nothing. I sighed at put my phone down.

_I guess she didn't want to talk to me that bad after all._

* * *

**Ok people, thats all for today. One more day and then Amu leaves! Oh noes! Sorry if it was kinda confusing in the end, it sounded good when I planned it all out in my head. I'm not sure if I typed it out good. So..you know I think your all wonderful because you keep on reading despite my spelling and grammar mistakes! :D Hope that I update soon! I do not own SC, or victorias secret, none of those. I also do not own Nana (she voiced Utau in Shugo chara) I found it kinda funny when I put her down to sing with Utau. ;)  
**

**Now. You must follow my words obediently;**

**clicked the blue review button, and write. WRITE LIKE THE FREAKING WIND. and then press submit review, then go on with your day. (:**


	21. Friday

**Thank you all that reviewed!I freaked out from happiness when I read some(: So anyways! Uh..I'm not sure how to describe this chapter! You guys can decide what to call this chapter!(: So since I'm in a hurry. No recap! Also, sorry if it felt like this story took longer to update then usual. It's been kinda crazy for me lately. I also know that you wonderful, beautiful, readers will see my grammar&spelling mistakes and keep on reading as if their not big of a deal. right? Right. Okay,Im done talking! One last thing, I don't own shugo chara! Peach-pit does!**

**Paparazzi hurts**

**Friday**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she stared up at her ceiling for what felt like hours. _Friday.._..The word lingered in her head. She twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger as the word entered her thoughts again, _Friday. _That single word held endless emotions behind it. _Fear. Excitement. Happiness. Sadness. _She gripped the light pink bed sheets below her as she had an inner battle with herself.

"Today's the day.." Her voice ended up sounding like a scared whisper. It lacked the confidence she was hoping for. _The day I leave.._Her thoughts finished her sentence for her.

_Good-bye Japan.._She thought halfheartedly. She sucked in her bottom lip, afraid of what she was going to say next. What scared her the most was that it was the undying truth.

"Good-Bye, Ikuto.." She clutched the bed sheets harder as his name left her lips. _Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. _One after another, images of Ikuto flashed in her head. _His smirk.._She thought, and watched it fade away. An image of him smiling replaced the smirk. Soon, the smile started to fade also. Eventually she was left with the beautiful image of his midnight blue eyes. So deep she could get lost in them, but filled with secrets she was afraid to uncover.

She tossed on her bed, thinking of endless things she didn't know about Ikuto. _The things he's hiding, the secrets he'll never reveal._

She nearly jumped from her bed when her phone started to suddenly ring from the night stand next to her bed. Thinking it was Ikuto, she answered on the first ring, not noticing the collar ID.

_"_Hello?" She said frantically, eager to speak to Ikuto. At the sound of the person_'s _voice on the other line, she felt her heart sink. She gripped her phone harder, and looked down at her bed sheets. Her lips formed into a tight straight line, thinking how stupid she was thinking that he would call her. After days without any contact, as if he would chose _this day _to talk to her. _Stupid.._ She told herself.

_"Hey? Did you get all of that, Amu?" _Yukari, her manager, asked her on the other line. Her voice sounded tired, but persistent.

Nodding, Amu answered with a simple, "_Yes." _After a few more words, her manager hanged up. Leaving Amu to sit on her bed, alone with her thoughts once again. She clutched her phone in her hand, and shot her head up. The feeling of hopelessness was gone in her eyes. Determination filled her eyes instead. The once tight straight line her lips formed earlier was now a smile. Her voice was filled with the confidence she lacked earlier;

_"I'm not leaving without a goodbye."  
_

...He walked down the busy street, hands stuffed in his pockets. Thankful that his morning shift finally ended, but not knowing what to do for the remainder of the day. _I could always sleep. _He thought, but he didn't feel sleepy. Not even a little bit. Instead, he felt somewhat wide awake. Had he known there would be nothing to do, he would have asked for a longer shift. He walked past a music store, at the same moment the entrance door opened, and _her _voice filled his ears. He froze, as if he was in a trance. He _knew _that voice so well, _she _started to fill his head.

___Amu. Amu. Amu_**. **His heart raced just at the thought of her. The sparkling honey comb eyes, the dazzling smile, the beautiful bubblegum pink hair. He was so focused on her, he didn't notice he had entered the store until he felt the air conditioned air hit him. He looked around the rather small store. Shelves, and shelves were filled with that looked liked CD's. Posters of famous singers, and bands were up on the wall. Out of instinct, he walked up to the one that caught his attention. Despite the crowd of teenagers around the poster, he managed to look above their heads and focus more on the poster.

Holding a microphone, she was winking in the picture. With the rest of her band members at her sides._** Miyuki Butterfly **_was printed in a bright orange across the top of the poster. He smiled to himself. Without a word he exited the music store, and back into the busy street.

" Taiyaki..." He said when the scent filled his nose. He licked his lips as he walked into the near by taiyaki shop. He smiled when he entered the store, no line. Walking up to the cashier, he ordered. He thanked the old woman as she handed him the taiyaki and he handed her the money. Exiting the store, he blew on his taiyaki so he could bite it. Not wanting to take the risk to burn his tongue, he kept on blowing on his taiyaki.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth, tired of waiting for his food to cool down. He was about to take a bite out of the tail when he glanced up. Dropping the taiyaki, his eyes widened as he read the build board above him.

Much like the poster from earlier, the band was in the same pose. He felt a part of his heart being ripped away from him. He re-read the words on the build board.

**_Miyuki Butterfly! The world famous band leaves Japan on the 8th for a 1year world tour! Good luck Miyuiki Butterfly!_**

At those words, he felt his world crashing down on him.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I held back a groan while Yukari talked to me on the phone, for the _tenth _time so far today. She went on and on about not forgetting anything, and what I should pack. This phone call should've ended an hour ago, but she didn't give me any chances to say that I already _did _those things. So here I was, in my car, waiting for Yukari to hang up so I could call Rima and tell her what I was going to do.

_"Alright then. Meet at the studio around 5:30. We might be a little slow getting to the air port, we plan to have fans everywhere. Be prepared. Bye." _

"Finally!" I screamed in my car, she hanged up! I wasted no time going through my contacts and calling Rima, pulling out of my drive way while doing so. I held my phone close to my ear as I drove down the road in a hurry. By the first stop sign, and the third ring, she answered.

"_Hello?" _Her voice sounded annoyed, tired, and like she just woke up. Pressing on the gas pedal, I replied, "Rima? Are you awake?"

I heard her sigh, "_If I was asleep, I wouldn't have answered. So what do you want_?" She snapped at me.

"Well. I was wondering if you can help me find Ikuto."

"_What do you need Ikuto for?" _By now she didn't sound like she woke up, but she still sounded annoyed.

"I'm going to tell him," I took a deep breathe,"..that we're leaving.." I listened closely, waiting for Rima's reply. A few minutes without anything being said, I thought she hanged up, but she answered.

"_Uh..not to bust your bubble, but don't you think it's kinda late for telling him that we're leaving..you know, today!" _

"I'll find him. So what? Are you helping me or not?" I turned a corner, and stopped in front of a house.

"_Fine. Pick me up." _I smiled as I saw Rima exit her house. I watched her freeze when she saw me, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Frowning at me as she walked in my car, she sat in the passenger seat next to me.

"Damn it Amu. Scared me there." She told me, and leaned back in her seat. Putting on her sunglasses.

"So where should we check first?" I asked Rima.

She sighed again, and faced me. I could tell she was staring at me like I was stupid, even if she did have sunglasses on, "I don't know. _His job." _

I nodded and started the car. I smiled to myself as we got closer to Ikuto.

_I won't leave without a good bye._

..."HIS SHIFT IS DONE ALREADY?" I yelled in the car when Rima got back from the Cafe and told me the news. I slumped in my seat and lightly hit my head against the steering wheel.

"Thats what they told me. He left around 10." I hit my head again against my steering wheel. I was laying in my bed at 10 in the morning, but I could've been talking to him. Great. Perfect!

"..Where now?" I asked Rima, hopeless.

"Uh..his house?"

I frowned, " I don't know where he lives.." _I don't even know that much about him! _I told myself. I lifted my head just enough to see over the road, thinking of where he _could _be.

"What about..the beach?" I asked Rima. She looked at me in a weird way, of course she wouldn't get it. _She _wasn't the one who went on a 'date' with Ikuto on the beach. I was the one.

"Just trust me on this one..." I spoke softly, mostly to Rima then myself. _Trust me.._

**Normal P.O.V**

He walked down the shore, still in his work clothes, hands in his pockets once again. His dark sunglasses covered his midnight blue eyes, he glanced out into the ocean. Remembering a date he had on the very beach he was on, he kicked a shell and watched it fall into the water. He sighed as the waves hit his black pants, soaking then from the knees down. Though he hated the water, he didn't have the energy to get away from it. As the waves kept on hitting him, he looked up in the sky, _What if she's already gone_? He thought.

"Not even a good-bye.." He spoke to himself softly. His heart ached when he thought about _her _leaving for a year or more. He knew world tours too well, he won't be seeing her in a year, maybe more. He saw a rock a couple feet away, and picked it up before the wave could take it away. He held the rock tightly in his hand, then threw it as far as he could into the ocean.

"Why, dammit.." He cursed at himself and continued to walk down the shore. Her pink hair, her big honey comb eyes, and her amazing smile filled his thoughts. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of her, but to no avail. He looked up and saw the parking lot before him, he quickly got into his car and sat silently in the drivers seat.

For a few minutes he just sat there. Head against the steering wheel, hands down by his legs, eyes staring down. He looked ruined. He _felt _ruined.

In an instant his fist made contact with the steering wheel, a _honk_ scared away passing bystanders. He punched the wheel again, and pulled his face away from the steering wheel. A soft, "_Why?.." _escaped his lips before he hit the wheel again. He stomped his knee's against the car floor, rocking the car slightly as he kept on punching the steering wheel as it made more loud _honks._

His dark sunglasses fell from his face, revealing the tears that were ready to fall. He punched the wheel again, yelling, "Why?" His eyesight started to blur as his tears fell, and more formed. After a few more punches his knuckles started to go numb against the leather steering wheel. With every other numb punch he yelled an angry, "Why?" Finally, he had enough of the punches.

He held his head low, wrapped his hands around his midnight blue hair to pull his head lower, and shut it eyes shut. But that didn't stop the tears from falling.

With tears framing his face, and his eyes shut, he whispered shakily, "_Why..."_

...Pulling into the beach parking lot, Am_u _exited her car after turning of the engine. She stared out into the ocean, the same one she had the date with Ikuto. Scanning the patch of beach in front of her, she sighed when she didn't find him. Rima leaned against the hood of the car, looking out into the ocean through her sunglasses, "He wont be here..." Amu sighed, she couldn't think straight. Some physcopath was honking their car like crazy somewhere in the parking lot, destroying any thoughts before she could register it completely in her mind.

_"_I have to at least try..." She told Rima as she walked down towards the shore in her disguise. She glanced down at her phone _1:15. _She gripped her phone harder in her hand, _four more hours, _she thought. Ignoring the many stared, Amu walked down the shore not going to far from her car. She scanned the people getting a tan, playing football, building sand castles, but Ikuto was not one of them.

She glanced at the water, and saw a few people in them. Though she didn't take a chance to check if it was him or not, _He hates water, _she told herself. She went the opposite direction, but there was no luck. He wasn't any where in sight.

Feeling defeated, she sat down on the sand closest to the waves where she wouldn't get wet. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them closer to her, resting her chin against her knee as she looked out into the ocean. "Where can you be?" She whispered softly as the honking from the parking lot faded away, and images of Ikuto filled her mind once again.

The sound of Rima's voice behind her broke her thoughts of Ikuto, "Hey, obviously he's not here. Lets check somewhere else. The person honking the car is gone, thank god to that too. Whoever that was gave me a headache._" _She dramatically held a hand to her forehead, and sighed. Amu bit her lip.

Standing up, Amu dusted the sand off of her butt, "I guess your right," she turned to look at a smiling Rima. "Aren't I always?" Rima asked with a grin. Amu only rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked back to her car with Rima close behind her.

"I have a great idea." Rima said when she fastened her seat belt. Pulling out of the parking spot, Amu glanced at Rima, "What is it?" She asked.

"Call. Him." Rima said the answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which she thought it was. She stretched her hands in front of her, " I don't get why you didn't do that before, or why I didn't think of it. You have a cell phone, you know his number. So call him and ask him where he is. Simple. As. That." Rima smiled to herself, knowing that she was, once again, right.

Amu bit her lower lip once again. Why didn't she think of that sooner instead of stressing, and wasting too much of the little time she had? She lightly stepped on the breaks at a red light, and looked at Rima once again. "I hate how I lack common sense," Amu told Rima, looked back at the road and kept on driving. Placing a hand on Amu's shoulder, Rima showed her a sympathetic look, "It's alright. Not everyone has the gift." Their laughter was drowned out by the radio blasting one of their singles.

...He glared at his phone in his hand. He hit the _end call _button before the beep for the voice mail could start. He sighed when he went back through his contacts and found her. Clicking on Amu's contact, he hit the _call _button. This was the 5th time he called her. This was also the 5th time she didn't answer. He dropped his phone on the carpeted floor of his apartment living room. Both of his hands tugged on the strands of his midnight blue hair, once again he shut his eyes.

_She's gone. She's gone. She left. She left. _He thought to himself. He waited for the tears to fall, but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes once again. He lifted one of his hands to touch his cheek, _nothing, _it was dry. _Ikuto, you emotionless ass. _He thought to himself. Yes, he was pained and hurting on the inside. He'd cry if he could right now. Then, one question came to mind.

_How can you cry, when you cried all your tears?_

He thought about it for a little bit. When an answer came to mind, he stood up from his sitting position on his couch, and walked towards his bedroom. Putting his violin case on his back, and pulling the strap over his shoulder he headed towards the door. The moment he closed the door behind him, his phone started to ring from the floor.

...Amu frowned as she stared down at her phone. She looked up from her phone, and straight at Rima in the couch in front of her. "He didn't pick up," She told Rima and looked back down at her phone. "How am I supposed to say goodbye now?" Amu mumbled the words into her arm_, _looking out the window.

_"_How many times did you try to call him?" Rima asked, not knowing what to say to her friend sitting in front of her.

Amu looked back at Rima, "I tried 8 times. I left 2 voice mails saying I need to tell him something. sent 10 text messages...Nothing._." _Amu pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face into her knees. At this point, she felt defeated.

"Tell my why you won't just tell him good-bye through a voice mail?" Rima asked_._

Amu lifted her head just enough so Rima could see her eyes. Tears brimming around the sides, and it was starting to get red. "It won't _feel _right if I do that," Amu let her head drop back onto her knees. For a few minutes it was silent in the living room. As Amu's silent tears slid down her face, Rima tried to think of something to say to her.

Not wanting the silence get to her head, Rima sighed, "Look. He might be there in front of the studio before we leave with the other hundreds of fans that will most likely be there. Me, Utau, and Nagihiko will find some way for you to get to him. You do your business, and then _bye bye. _Bye Japan, hello Paris!"

Without moving, Amu mumbled into her legs loud enough for Rima to hear, "How am I supposed to find him?That's hundreds of fans. And what if he's not there? What am I supposed to do then Rima?" Towards the end, Amu's words turned into shouting and she glared at Rima. Exhaling calmly, Rima answered in a calm voice, "Then you call him. Tell him what ever you want to tell him. If he's mad, he's mad." Rima shrugged, not knowing what else to say to her friend.

Amu once again looked out the window, as silent as a mouse. Another wave of silence fell onto Rima's living room, that is, until a cell phone started to ring. Thankful that the silence was broken, Rima dug around her bag for her cell phone. Once having it in her hands, she answered on the third ring.

_"_Hello?" She answered.

"Uh-huh...Okay... Alright. See you soon._"_With that Rima hanged up and stood up from her seat on her couch while tossing her phone back in her bag.

_"_Utau needs us for something, or needs to ask us something. I dunno, something like that." Rima shrugged as she walked out the front door and towards Amu's car. Amu, following silently behind her.

"I hope she packed already. I do _not _want to help her decide what to pick from her giant closet." Rima tried to start a conversation with Amu, but it only made the awkward silence between them grow even more awkward.

_"_...I can't even imagine what that cross dresser packed." Rima chuckled to herself when she mentioned Nagihiko as a cross dresser.

_"_He won't cross dress on tour..I hope."Amu told Rima, but kept her eyes on the road. A small smile was on her lips.

"You never know what that guy might do." Rima shook her head, and smiled also. _Oh Nagihiko. _She thought.

"So what do you think Utau wanted?" Rima sent a silent _thank you _the moment Amu started to interact more in the conversation. Rima shrugged.

"I dunno. We have to find out once we get there."

"Well then. Lets find out." Not even realizing they already reached Utau's house, Rima stilled stayed in her seat. Only when Amu shut off the engine when she quickly got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

Before they bothered to ring the door bell the front door swung open, with a frantic Utau. Without wasting another second, Utau pulled her friends inside her living room and slammed the front door behind them. She spun around to face all of her friends in her living room, Rima, Amu, and Nagihiko.

"Alright guys. The secret conference starts now."

...Ikuto walked around the nearly empty park with his violin case over his shoulder. He had his hands was stuffed deep into the front of his jean pocket as he walked. He stared up into the sky above him as he walked, occasionally looking down to not bump into anyone or trip. Once again he stared into the clear blue sky. The perfect weather._...On the worst day, _Ikuto thought, feeling even more smug.

"_Can you believe it? Miyuki Butterfly will be leaving their studio in 5 minutes!" _At the sound of the girls talking about the band, Ikuto instantly slowed down to keep a steady pace with the two girls walking next to him. Not close enough to look like a rapist/ creeper, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

_"I know! What air port are they going to? What if their taking their private jet instead?" _One of the young school girl asked, looking into the sky as if she would find her answer.

Shaking her head, the other girl answered, "_No. Their going to Seiyo Airport. I saw in a magazine that their taking off in their private jet there! Isn't that cool!"_

Ikuto's breathe caught in the back of his throat. _Seiyo airport, thats only 20 minutes away. I still have time! _Ikuto thought, smiling to himself.

"_It's so cool! Hey, do you think we can see them at the airport?"_

"_I do-" _The young girls words faded as Ikuto ran back towards his car, the smile still plastered on his face as he ran. He quickly unlocked his car, got in the drivers seat, carefully put his violin case down, and started the car. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal the second he got on the street.

_I don't care if it's useless. Your not leaving without me telling you . . . . . . . _

...Amu exited the studio last, and was nearly blinded the second she stepped foot outside. Camera's were every where, and the screaming of hundreds of fans filled her ears. She managed to smile, and walk forward slowly. On her left were fans screaming her name as she passed them. On her right were also fans, along with the paparazzi taking pictures as if their life depended on it. She felt as though the walk to the limo was miles away, that was until Yukari came from behind her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"_It's alright Amu. We're almost there. Just smile." _Yukari whispered quickly into her ear and walked along side with Amu towards the limo. Amu smiled as Yukari instructed her. She let Yukari guide her towards the limo as she smiled and nodded to her left and right. After a few minutes Yukari stopped her, and she finally saw the limo before her.

"Don't forget to say good-bye." Yukari whispered into Amu's ear before slipping into the limo herself. Amu turned around to face the hundreds of fans. She searched through the crowd for Ikuto, but she didn't see any blue hair. She felt her heart ache, but managed to smile.

"Minasan sayōnara! Subete o arigatō! Watashi wa anata no subete ga daisuki!" Amu yelled to the crowd while waving at them then entered the limo.

"Was he there?" Rima asked Amu the second she got inside the limo. At first she didn't answer. She hung her lead low as she looked at the hands in her lap. The first tear fell as she looked at Rima. The pain and sadness in them was enough for Rima to know the answer, and to feel the pain herself.

"It'll feel like forever until I see him again.." Amu whispered to herself. And so the feeling of endless tears started.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**...**Ikuto ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _Gate 27. Gate 27. _He repeated those words in his head as he ran. He mentally thanked the group of fans he got the information from as he ran. He pushed past crowds of people, mostly fans that want to say farewell to their favorite band. Then finally, he saw pink. _Amu! _His mind screamed when he saw her giving her plane ticket to the airplane attendant. With only a couple of people in his way, he felt the adrenealine pump in his body. Closer. Closer. He got ever so close.

"_Amu!" _He called out to her. He was so close to reaching her, so close. He broke past the line of body guards and got ever so close to her. She turned around by the sound of someone calling her name. When she turned around she saw his face, his midnight blue hair, his piercing midnight blue eyes filled with so many emotions. Her eyes widened, and so did his. _NO! _Their voices echoed together, yet it was too late.

The gate had closed. Separating the two at the last second.

* * *

**Ok so I rushed at the end because it took me forever to right this and i was get restless. So, excuse the mistakes and what not. When Amu says goodbye to her fans she speaks in japanases, I used google translate:) Super sorry for the wait, it took a while to write this long. ass. chapter. So anyways, thanks for all of you that reviewed. I hope you all liked this chapter that i worked hard on! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAMN WORDS THIS IS? it says 5,085 on my word count. GAH THIS IS TOO MANY WORDS to look over. I know what you guys are thinking. 'After all of that YOU TELL ME THIS? SCREW YOU!' yeah i know, oh well. So..school is coming, so this may be the last story i will write until..i dunno the next summer vacation. lol i suck, huh. This is mostly in normal P.O.V so..yeah.. :D thanks again for everything you guys! love all you ta' death!**

**Please. please please review! I sersiouly want your guys opinon on this chapter. so PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! thanks! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Only one more chapter left, or this maybe the last chapter. I haven't decided yet! Woot! I'm so happy for this story:') Thanks for all the reviews also! -heart- okay, no more talking for now! Enjoy the chapter! I know all of you were 'dying' for itX)**

**Paparazzi Hurts**

**Chapter 22**

**Normal P.O.V**

Both of them stared at the closed door for what seemed like forever._ I was so close, _Ikuto thought while he stared at the closed door with wide eyes. _He was so close. _Amu thought, also staring at the door with equally wide eyes. The yelling of the body guards, even the screams from the fans, wasn't heard by Ikuto. Who was still staring at the door, his body and soul numb. The yelling of Yukari wasn't heard by Amu, her feelings mirrored Ikuto. She was pulled back into reality when Yukari's hand wrapped around her upper arm. She kept her eyes on the door, but finally Yukari's words broke through the invisible barrier that blocked Amu from hearing her. "_Come on Amu! Get on the plane!" _ Yukari told her while pulling on her arm.** "**No.." Amu finally spoke, eyes still glued on the door. "No! No!" She shook her arm free of Yukari's, and started to bang her fists against the door. She pressed her body against the cold metal door, the banging of her fists grew stronger, and the tears found it's way to her eyes. "Come on, Amu! Everyone is waiting for you! We're going to be late!" Yukari told Amu, holding back her fists to stop from hitting the door, but was surprised by the power Amu had that made her let go. As the banging of her fists grew louder, the rest of the band, as well as the pilot went to go see what took so long. Yukari backed away, knowing that it was no use trying to get Amu away from the door.

**"**Open the door! Please open the door!" Amu yelled as she kept on banging her fists against the door. After a few minutes of nonstop banging, Amu gave up. She fell to her knees, her hands fell limp at her side. Her forehead was pressed against the metal door, the river of tears making its way down her face.**  
"**We were so close..." Amu whispered softly.

_I was so close, _Ikuto repeated over and over again in his mind. His eyes were still glued to the door that was once, and only a few steps away. He was about to keep on running towards the door, when a pair of strong firm hands was wrapped around his shoulders.

**"**Let's go, kid." One of the big body guards told Ikuto, giving him a cold stare as he pulled him away from the door. Though it wasn't that easy. _This kid ain't what he looks like, _he thought once Ikuto started to struggle. Though it only made the grip on his shoulder grew tighter.** "**Let me go." Ikuto told the guard in a hushed, deep voice, that made it sound more like a threat then a command. Ikuto's struggling started to gain power once he got further away from the closed door.

**"**You got gut's kid. Gotta give 'ya that." The middle aged guard told Ikuto, pulling him farther and farther away from the door. But those words didn't last a second in Ikuto's mind. It was quickly replaced by his need to struggle. His _need _to somehow get that door back open. The guard kept Ikuto in his grasp, pulling him farther from the door, but followed his stare. He only sighed when he ended up with staring at the closed gate door.

**"**There's no use any more. Best just to give up." The guard shook his head, and fought his way through the horde of fans with his hands still tight around Ikuto's shoulders. Those words made Ikuto stop his struggling, and blinked after what felt like forever. In that one blink alone, he could no longer see the gate door. The horde of fans blocked his view, he felt everything in him sink. His heart was screaming at him to get back to Amu. Yet the words of the guard stopped him from doing so as it echoed in his head. _There's no use any more. Best just to give up...There's no use anymore..._ The voice of the guard repeated in his head, and soon enough he started to believe them.

When they were past the giant horde of fans was when the guard let Ikuto go. Before the guard left him standing there, he smiled warmly at Ikuto. "Don't worry, kid. You'll see 'em on t.v." and with that, the guard left Ikuto to fight his way back through the horde of fans. Ikuto shook his head at the guards words, as if it would erase any trace that what the man had said. _It won't be the same, _Ikuto thought. He won't be able to talk to her on t.v. He won't be able to hold her hands with his, or to see her true smile. Or to hear her laugh that was true and genuine. _No.._Ikuto shook his head once again, this time with more force. He felt his feet move, carrying him somewhere he did not know. Though he didn't give it a second thought. The only thing that took up his mind was Amu. _Her eyes. Her hair. Her...her everything.._He thought as he kept on walking.

His foot steps stopped, and he was welcomed by the sunlight. He looked up into the sky. The first tear fell as he stared into the sky, staring at the private plane Amu was in as it flew in the sky. He forced a sad smile, and managed a small wave towards the plane.

**"**_Good bye..._**" **He whispered. His arm fell limp to his side, the smile was wiped from his face. "_I love you.." _He whispered softly, the tears finally showing itself.

From the plane, Amu looked down at the parking lot of the air port. She wasn't that far from the ground, but she blinked at what she saw. When she opened her eyes once again, she realized her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She stared down at the dot of blue hair, looking up at her. She pressed her hand against the plane window, the tears finding their way back to their eyes once again. "_Wait for me.." _She whispered, adding an "_I love you.." _Before he was completely gone from eye sight. By then he just blended in with the world below.

**6 weeks Later:**

Amu fell onto the bean bag of their penthouse suite in Paris. Her band mates following quickly behind her. Amu tossed her head back to look up into the ceiling. Their stay in Paris was taking longer then expected. Everyone, but her loved that they could stay longer in 'the city of love.' She didn't find any interest to stay longer then expected in the city if her love was back home, in Japan. She sighed and lifted her head to look at her band mates, and friends.

"That's the fifth band signing." Utau groaned, stretching her hands out in front of her.

"My hands are going to fall off." Rima groaned from the couch, staring at her cramped hands.

"Is this going to be permanent?" Nagihiko asked, staring at his right hand. It was freakishly fixed into a position that looked like he would hold a pencil. The girls stiffled a laugh.

"Stop joking and turn your hand back to normal." Amu said with a smile, though her hands felt equally in pain. Nagihiko gave her, and the rest of the girls a blunt stare before sighing and having his hand back to normal. He lifted his hand for a high five, but put it back down against his lap when no none made the effort.

"Chicks are mean..."Nagihiko muttered under his breathe.

Before Rima (who was sitting right next to him on the couch) could make any comments, the door opened and closed again. The sound of high heels hitting the marble floor echoed, until it finally came to a stop. The band looked at the person standing in the edge of the room, then let their heads fall back and sigh.

"Today's schedule for later on..." Yukari started, pushing her glasses back up to the top of her nose. She ignored the many groans from the band.

"There's a band signing in the middle of town. Between 8 in the morning an-" Rima shot her head back up to look at Yukari with wide eyes.

"8 in the morning! Do you know how much sleep we'll be able to get!" Rima pointed to the many windows, showing Yukari the pitch black sky in 3:30 in the morning. She looked back at Yukari, who only seemed to sigh.

"Fine."

"And you know what else, there's going to... Wait, 'Fine?'... As in..Fine?" Rima asked, looking at Yukari with curious eyes along with the rest of the band. Yukari shrugged and took a seat on the corner of the couch. She let her hair that was in a tight bun fall to her shoulders, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess I can put off the signing. But the concert is impossible to get out of."

Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko cheered at the news of no signing. They were all smiles, giving each other a high-five. All eyes then turned to Amu, who didn't seem to be interested in the wonderful news. She _needed _the band signing to keep herself from thoughts of Ikuto. Otherwise she'll be crying her eyes out in the bathroom with a tub of ice cream about how she's in the city of love, yet her love was not there. And _blah, blah, blah. I didn't have the heart to call him, _Amu thought as she ignored the confused stares she was receiving, _I mean, what would I say? 'Hey there Ikuto! I saw you a couple weeks ago in the air port, just wanted to say that it was nice seeing you before I leave! See you in a year!' _She shook her head, and frowned to herself, _There's no way I'm doing that_.

"Amu?" Amu was brought back from her thoughts when everyone said her name. She blinked and looked at them, a small blush coming to her cheeks. It disappeared before it can take full color. She forced an enthusiastic smile.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what I can do with all that free time later today." She waited for her friends reactions. _Will they buy it? _She thought, and sucked a breathe in. Once her friends cracked a smile, she exhaled deeply. Then smiled again once they went all out of an endless list of things they could do.

"You guys are crazy. I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." Amu picked herself up, made an effort for a small wave, then walked to one of the bedrooms. She kicked off her boots and fell onto the bed, facing the ceiling. She sighed once her head hit the pillows, and spread her arms wide. Thoughts ran in and out of her head. But in the end they all ended with the same thing, no, the same _person. _Ikuto.

"I wish I could see you again before a year is over. To hear your voice, run my hands through your silky hair. To look into your eyes and get lost for hours. To feel your lips pressed against mine..." Amu spoke softly as if Ikuto could hear her right now. She turned to her side to look out a big wide glass window that took up one wall. She looked out into the sky, a few words on the tip of her tongue. But she couldn't bring herself to say them. A half an hour later she lay asleep on the bed, images of Ikuto swimming in her dreams.

**Hours Later. The concert.**

Amu waved to the millions of people in the stadium, and flashing a smile. It was the seconds after the bands fourth song, nonstop. Amu could feel a beat of sweat on her brow, and her throat was itching for water. She looked at her friends and band mates, all who looked equally or less tired.

"All righty guys! I think it's time for a small break! We'll be back to pump you guys up once again!" Amu smiled her fake camera smile before putting the mic. back on the stand and was about to walk off the stage when Rima's voice filled the building.

"Actually.. We have one more song! A very special song I think you all will love!" Rima lifted the mic. off of the stand and walked over to Amu. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep Amu in place, and waved with her mic. filled hand.

"_What are you talking about, Rima?" _Amu whispered through a camera smile.

"_Trust me. You'll love it." _And with that Rima handed Amu the mic. and walked off the stage. Utau and Nagihiko followed after her, and now the spot light was on her. Amu was about to call the whole thing off, when a second spot light landed at the corner of the stage. The stadium fell silent.

The foot steps echoed throughout the stadium. All eyes were on the person, except Amu. Her eyes were everywhere but the mystery person she didn't give a second thought about. She realized that all eyes went from the person to her, and repeated over once again. Finally she pulled her eyes towards the mystery person the second a deep voice boomed throughout the stadium. Who ever it was, was holding a microphone behind the curtain.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you a special performance today! With former famous violinist..."_

Amu's eyes finally found the person. She bit her tongue to hold back a happy scream and from it hanging open. She used all her will power to stop her from running towards him. She could feel her heart pounding faster as mystery person got closer. The voice boomed once again, and spoke her thoughts aloud.

"..._ Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"_

* * *

**WOOT WOOT! Im so happy I did that!I was thinking about not telling that it was Ikuto, but oh well! Don't you all 'love' me again:) WOOT! So i bet you gals and guys are all happy, and that you all know there is only one or two chapters left! It make take some time though,school is just around the corner. Seriously. Thank you for the reviews and everything! Erm..I think that's all, if I forgot anything I'll just mention it in the next chapter or something. Thanks alot! you must be wondering how he got there, how he knew she was still there, and what not. Well...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!X)**

**Done talking. **

**But**

**_Please. Please. Review!_**

**I used all my creative thinking time on this chapter, and my brain feels fried. So please review! -heart-**


End file.
